Winter Sun
by NeverlandFunhouse
Summary: The War of the Five Kings has a different player, Visenya Martell, Oberyn's true born, will do what she can for the revenge her father and uncle have planned all this time. She will bring the true dragon back to Westeros and make allies who were once her family's enemies. House Martell will live up to their house words: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. AU/Fix it up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to George R. R. Martin, I am only playing on his beautifully created world.

* * *

 _Water Gardens – 297 AC_

"Visenya" Oberyn calls, the brunette turns to her father her purple eyes boring into his dark ones, she smiles at him and he can't help the soft smile that he gives his third daughter "come," he says offering her his hand. She puts her book down and goes to him, putting her hand on his offered one, she doesn't think it odd him coming to speak with her and taking a walk on the gardens, but she does find it strange that serious look on his orbs.

"Is everything alright father?" she asks and he nods putting his arm on her shoulder, bringing her closer to his frame. She puts her head on his chest and lets him guide them through the corridors to where he wants to take her, she knows that whatever he wishes to speak with her must be important as she easily recognizes the path and he is taking her to where Doran likes the most to stay and look at Water Gardens.

"Everything will be" he says in a quiet tone, she frowns at his, somewhat ominous, words not understanding it. She finds it strange that none of her sisters are there with them; the Sand Snakes were always on the loop about everything as their father had never differentiated them as everything that was discussed with her was with her sisters as well.

Oberyn had married her mother Valaena Velaryon when they were both twenty it had been Doran who had put his foot down and made her father meet with her mother, he had been enchanted with her Valyrian features, dark purple eyes and white blond hair with soft features and had agreed in marrying her. He would always say that what made him love her was that she did not care that he had other two daughters and treated them as if her own. Visenya wished she had known her, but she had died at childbirth.

They enter the patio where her uncle is sitting in his wheelchair eyes on the trees and when he turns to them Visenya can't help but feel her hairs stand on end, whatever the two brothers had to speak with her was not to be taken likely. Her father looked like he would go into battle and so did his brother.

She waits for them to start to speak, her uncle motions to a chair close to him and so she takes it, her father remaining standing by her side. When neither men speak she takes a deep breath and begins the conversation "I imagine this subject is quite serious" she says in a quiet tone and Oberyn puts his hand on her shoulder squeezing it slightly.

"Yes, it is" he says and she had never heard his voice as gravelly as it is, making her tense under his hand.

"We have news from Pentos" Doran says folding his hands on his lap and Visenya frowns at his words, she had visited Essos many times because Oberyn would encourage her and her siblings to see the world. She had been to Pentos and knew exactly what her uncle was saying, that he had news from Illyrio Mopatis a wealthy merchant that was housing the Targaryen's – not that she should know about that.

"What type of news, uncle?" she asks curious to know what type of news Mopatis had sent to her uncle.

He sighs "Viserys Targaryen is planning to wed his sister to Khal Drogo" he tells her and she frowns not having expected Viserys to marry his sister – something which she had thought he would have done himself. She understands that it is probably because of the Khal's impressive army – it makes sense, what she doesn't completely understand is why her family hadn't offered their support to the Beggar King or at least expressed their interest in doing so. She knew that they would plan something to avenge their sister and perhaps it was coming much slower than her father appreciated or the rest of the family would have wanted. She opens her mouth to speak but her uncle raises his hand asking her to wait for him to finish "Daenerys will probably be married by the end of today, her brother does not want to wait much and we want to help them have the Iron Throne back."

If she had been anyone else she would roll her eyes at her uncle, she knew that much. What she is still wrapping her head around is why she is the only one there – Arianne would be angry. What truly bothers her is that she is sure Doran will offer the help to the male Targaryen "You mean you wish to help Viserys" she says quietly and can't help the shiver that runs down at her, she had never said anything to her father, but she had met both of them when she had been staying with Illyrio – not that he knows about it.

She remembers the first time she had come in conclusion that Visery's was not fit for the Throne and should he have it all the realm would suffer.

 _Visenya looks at the older girl with fascination; her eyes are a beautiful color of violet, her hair so blond it almost looks white. She also notices that Daenerys doesn't smile that often, especially when her brother gives her sharp glances and she folds into herself, a shell covering her, her eyes almost always downcast and lips in a line, but Visenya had seen the true fire that exists on her – she can see a_ Dragon _._

" _He doesn't know does he?" Visenya asks quietly, looking at the landscape as Daenerys does, the three and ten girl looks startled at the break of silence._

 _She seems to hesitate upon answering but after a few minutes of watching Visenya and coming to a decision about her character she asks with only a mild suspicion "What doesn't he know?"_

" _That_ you _are the Dragon," the younger girl says with a smirk, bright violet eyes widen at what was being said when Visenya sees her trying to rebuke what she had just said, her voice had been low not wanting anyone to hear what she said, it would be better for her and Daenerys._

" _N-no, Viserys is going to be King, he is the Dragon" Daenerys tells her a practiced line Visenya knows and she sighs shaking her head._

" _Have it your way Lady Daenerys," she straightens her shoulders "but even if he is going to be King he shouldn't treat you like that."_

 _Dany looks away looking back to the sea, imagining Westeros, what it is like the land she had been born in, where the usurper took her chance of having a mother and a father to have a roof over her head to call her own. She feels a gentle hand on her arm, careful trying not to spook her "Come, I have a present to give you" Dany frowns, but follows the younger girl out of the balcony and back into the estate, they pass several rooms until they stop in front of Visenya's bedroom, she motions for Dany to go inside and she abides her wishes, she picks a wooden box out of the chest at the foot of her bed and gives it to the blond girl._

 _Dany looks curiously at it and Visenya prompts her to open it, a small dagger lies inside it, the handle with vines drawn and jewels incrust it, the silver blade glistens and Dany knows that it must be very sharp "It's Valyrian steel," at what the other girl says Dany looks up with widened eyes "you should have something to protect yourself," Visenya picks it up and puts it on a holster she has on her other hand "strap this on your leg that way no one will see and you will always be protected."_

 _Daenerys doesn't know why she does it, but she raises her skirt and straps the holster and she is glad because two minutes after she does it and looks at Visenya asking with her eyes if the dagger can be seen and the other girl shakes her head, Viserys chooses to appear on the bedroom's double doors._

" _What the two ladies are doing?" he asks and Daenerys recognizes the voice, he is trying to be charming to not show his bad side, she puts a protective hand on the box when his eyes fall on it. Visenya sees where his eyes are looking as well and she takes a step towards him a smile plastered on her lips._

" _I was presenting your lady sister, my lord; it is not something fancy only a small reminder of me for her" Viserys nods and seems pleased with the answer, he leaves not long after, Visenya sees the blond girl with a good grip on the box and she smiles and doesn't bother to take her friend from her reverie, she only leaves the room and closes the door behind her, knowing that Viserys wouldn't come to be cruel to his sister on her room._

 _Daenerys only realizes she has taken a sit on one of the armchair on Visenya's room when a servant came to her for dinner, before going to the dinning room makes a detour to her room to put her present amongst her things and for the first time in – she didn't know how long – she knows she has a friend._

 _Her very first real friend and the pressure of the dagger on her thigh would always remember her of it, even after she departs from Ilyrio's house._

"Are you against it?" Doran asks his niece, from the corner of his eye he had seen his brother approach his daughter, seeing something that he hadn't and kneeling in front of her, his hand on hers and Doran can imagine the way his brother's eyes are boring into his daughter's.

"You are hiding something" Oberyn says, he had seen the way she had shuddered when speaking the name of someone she had never seen or know about. He knows his daughters and they are strong willed women, who are not afraid of much in the world and she had been uncomfortable with the name.

Visenya takes a deep breath, averting her eyes from her father's "I am against Viserys". Oberyn puts his hand on her chin making her look at his eyes and she sees on his dark eyes the question: why? She also see how there is some hurt in them, knowing that she had probably kept something from him and so she pleads with her eyes for her father to understand "On one of my trips to Essos I stayed at Illyrio's house, I had said I was going to Lys but I went to Pentos instead, I wanted to see if the rumors were true, if he truly had under his roof the Beggar King."

There it was, something many don't believe Oberyn Martell able to express: hurt and betrayal. She hurries to further explain herself "I wanted to see them, grandfather is always saying how much mother could have been Rhaella's twin sister" her father's eyes turn softer at her admission, though she can see that some of his trust in her has been broken. With a deep breath she trudges on "As much as I am Dornish, I am also Valyrian."

"I am not angry" he says, he can understand her curiousness about the two Targaryens, he had always encouraged her in discovering her Valyrian ancestry, to spend time with her grandfather, uncle, to learn Valyrian so that she in some way could be closer to the mother she never met. And it is for her ancestry that he and Doran thought to have Visenya go and speak with the last of the Targaryen.

"I met with Viserys and Daenerys, I did not say I was a Martell I didn't want to chance what their reactions could have been, I just wished to know them and if they knew my parentage it would be difficult" she smiled sadly at her father pleading again with her eyes for him to understand to not think that she is ashamed of her name, he smiles a tinkle appearing in his eyes.

"It was something very smart of you to do, little tiger" his voice is amused and she lets a smile grace her lips flushing slightly at her father's praise.

She had always loved the nickname, especially when they had been traveling in Essos and they stopped at a small city and a baby tiger started to tail her and her father had let her adopt him.

"Viserys is cruel to his sister, he always seemed to have a touch of impatience with everyone around him and he would lash out over simple things, he reminds what everyone says of his father, Aerys. But not his sister, she was always very demure not wanting to aggravate her brother, but then…" she sighs not knowing how to explain but something always made her believe that Viserys would shout to the four winds that he was the last Dragon because if one paid more attention to his sister they would know the truth.

"What is it?" Doran asks impatiently receiving a glare from his brother for speaking abruptly with his child. Doran sighs at his brother, his protectiveness towards his daughters sometimes is tiring.

"Daenerys, she has _fire_ , she tried to hide it for the duration of my stay and from people but she is the true Dragon. If Viserys has the throne Westeros will suffer but not if another Targaryen has it." She tells her uncle looking firmly into his dark eyes and he nods at her words to tell her he had heard and would take it in consideration.

"I need you to prepare to search for them and offer them our alliance" Doran tells her and she looks at her father and he gives her a firm nod, Doran sees her hesitating at his order he raises an eye brow at her "Are you afraid of said task?" he asks and is glad that it worked in his favor, his brother's daughters are so easy to rile up much like their father.

She gets up from her chair "I will find them, but prepare our army we will need it" she tells them and leaves the terrace, Oberyn looks sharply towards his brother.

"Must you rile her so?" he asks slightly annoyed, when his daughters are angry they tend to give less thought to their actions.

"You know we need her" Doran says looking towards his favorite scenery at Water Garden, the lush greenery reflecting at every water mirror on the floor, the rich colors of the flowers bright under the harsh day light, the utter peace that it gives him is enough for him not want to ever leave this place "she has blood from Old Valyria and shares with the last Targaryen the thirst for the revenge of what has, though her revenge is not for the stolen crown but for what was done to Elia."

Oberyn nods, but can't stop thinking about what his daughter had said about Viserys and he trusts blindly in her opinion about the realm suffering under his hand "What about Viserys?"

"We will walk with caution, but knowing her she will offer it to Daenerys pretending to support Viserys" he sighs and looks over his shoulder to his brother "there are pieces of the game that settle themselves before we need to interfere."

Oberyn nods knowing it to be true, it doesn't mean he has the patience to wait for it, he doesn't know how he has been able to hold out revenge for his sweet sister for as long as he has, but Doran had said it would be all the sweeter – he is counting on it.

* * *

 _Winterfell – 297 AC_

Robb looks to his parents and wants to wince in sympathy to his father who is probably getting hissed at by his mother. She had not been happy when they had returned with a litter of direwolf, not wanting any of her children anywhere near the puppies. She had been able to hold on to Bran and Rickon, Sansa had remained right next to their lady mother as the perfect little lady would do, even if her eyes betrayed how curious she was of the little beings.

Arya was unstoppable.

She easily dodged their mother's hand and went running towards him, Jon and Theon. Arya was quick in lowering Jon's arm so she could look better at the two puppies in his arm. Their mother had shriek as Arya started to pet the albino and grey with golden orbs puppies but his little sister was beaming at the two and laughed as the grey one nipped her finger. Jon protested when she wanted to take the grey one from his grasp but Robb had only shrugged at his brother telling him to let Arya have it.

That was when Rickon and Bran broke free from Catelyn, wanting to take a look at the puppies, after Bran had taken one from Theon's hand – the one he had hold on to on their journey back to Winterfell, Sansa left their mother's side and he was quick in offering her the direwolf which wasn't nipping at his fingers.

There was nothing their mother could do; he knows that he and his siblings will not want to be parted from their new pets.

Robb walks towards Jon who winces slightly when Catelyn's voice carries around the room and he pats his younger brother sympathetically on the shoulder "Don't mind her." He reminds his brother for the second time that day, the first had been before they had gone to watch their father performing Northern justice. By the look on his brother's face it is not easy for him to not mind her; Catelyn Stark had a dark hold over his brother, one that he very much wanted to take from her hands, one that he wished his father would put his foot down and tell her to let go, but he wouldn't.

Honor. It was the best and worst quality in Eddard Stark, that much Robb knew, he and his siblings are very proud of that characteristic in their father, even tried to imitated and follow it, but there were times in which his father would continue to uphold his honor that Robb wouldn't. Betraying Catelyn and bringing the babe from that betrayal had been the biggest slight on his father's honor, one that he tried to this day make up to his wife, sometimes letting her get too far on the way she treated his second oldest son.

Robb had taken too long to realize this and to start sending his mother dirty looks every time he saw the way she treated _his_ brother. In truth it was only because of Arya that he had finally taken his head out of his ass, his little sister didn't know it of course, but it was only because he saw Arya crying all over Jon that he started to be less Robb the lord and more Robb.

 _He stops in his tracks when he hears a very distinctive wailing, it almost sounds like a howl and he knows to whom exactly that sound belongs to – Arya. "C'mon little sister, you need to tell me what is wrong if you want my help." Jon tells her gently and Robb stays rooted in his place wanting to see if how exactly the silent boy handled Arya._

 _He hears some shuffling and knows that their little sister had probably climbed into Jon's lap seeking comfort – which she wouldn't seek with anyone else besides him and Ned. "Mother hates me" she says so sure of it that it makes Robb take a step closer to them, wanting to tell her that it wasn't true and wanting to yell a little bit at Jon who is not saying anything to tell her otherwise. Though his brother does hum and Arya continues, needing no further encouragement "I am not perfect like Sansa, I am not a good_ lady _, I don't resemble her" she sniffles and in his new position he sees Jon combing his fingers through her hair, slowly taking out her braids. Still he doesn't speak._

" _She doesn't know_ me _; everything I do is always too beastly for her and the Septa. Why can't I be like Sansa?" she whispers so gloomily that it breaks his heart._

" _Because you are Arya" Jon's voice carries the warmth he feels for their sister very clearly "you are no southern lady, you are a_ northern _lady" he says poking her sides and two things impresses Robb at that instant, how their sister opens a little smile even if the tears keep falling and how she doesn't start arguing that she is no lady. "You are a Stark, Arya, which makes you a wolf."_

" _Sansa is a Stark too" she says with a pout earning a chuckle from Jon and Robb had forgotten how long he had heard the sound leaving his brother's lips._

" _Well, you have more Stark in you than she does. There are instances that you can see the Stark characteristics in your siblings, you just happen to always_ be _a Stark and it doesn't mean Lady Catelyn doesn't love you, she is just learning to understand it."_

 _Arya's tears stop and she nods in Jon's chest, her little hands grip his suddenly making the dark haired boy frown "You are a wolf just like me, right?" her question is full of self-doubt and wanting, no, needing someone to be like her too, to tell her that he understands her. Robb can see the conflict in Jon, but when his brother looks at the slightly desperate girl in his lap, wanting to have at least a sibling that she could see herself in, he nods._

" _Yes, I am also a wolf little sister" Jon's voice is a promise to Arya, but Robb can hear his doubt over the fact and he decides he wants that out of his brother head. Jon might not have the Stark name but he has the blood and Robb finally realizes that that is all that should matter to him and the rest of his siblings._

 _He enters the small room Jon and Arya had been hiding and he can see the surprise in Jon's eyes and the shame in Arya's – she hated when people knew she had cried, that she had let something get to her. "We are all wolves, little sister, Jon and you are the only ones that appear at first glance" he says portraying as much warmth he could in his voice and with a very firm stare tell his brother that he never thought any less of him. "_ All _my siblings are and anyone that says otherwise will have to deal with me." Arya grins stupidly at him and Jon lets a warm smile take over his face and Robb wants to whack himself in the head for not seeing this problem sooner, to alleviate this doubt from his brother sooner._

He had been too late to undo the feeling in Jon that he didn't belong in Winterfell. Now his brother had no wish other than to become a member of the Wall.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is going to be multi chapter and it is the first one I have done, so bear me with me. I welcome criticism and if you find anything wrong here, please let me know. I don't have a beta and if you want to be one, please pm me, I think I will need it. I still don't know how often I will be posting, I have already a bunch of things written, but I'm still editing and writing a little bit more so is less drabblish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to George R. R. Martin, I am only playing on his beautifully created world.

* * *

 _Water Gardens – 297 AC_

The journey she was about to sail to wasn't going to resemble any other trip she had made to Essos. She would be looking for someone, trying to catch up to the Khalasar, this time she had a time frame, she wouldn't be able to do as she would like. Now she was an envoy for House Martell.

Her cousin would hate her more so over it.

She sighs putting another change of briefs in her bag, she could never understand Arianne, because there was nothing for the older girl to worry. Visenya didn't want the seat, she didn't want to be the head of the house. No, she only wanted to travel, she wanted to spar into the evenings, she wanted to make a name for herself like Oberyn had done. There were too many responsibilities in being the next in line for their house seat, it wasn't something she wanted and that was without remembering that she wasn't the next in line that resided with Arianne's brothers.

She rolls her eyes thinking about it and puts another set of daggers into the bag, next putting three shifts "Oberyn told me you were leaving today". Visenya's hands still, hovering over the next item going to her bag, Ellaria's voice shows how much the news about her departure wasn't what she wanted.

Visenya turns a sad smile in her features "I was going to say goodbye to you" and that was the truth she would never think about leaving without saying something to the woman who had raised her, who cares for her like she is one of her own. Ellaria opens her arms and Visenya is quick in going to the older woman and being engulfed in her hug. Every apprehension the purple eyed woman had been feeling is somewhat lifted, she can feel her heart start to pound in a normal rhythm.

"I don't like you going alone" Ellaria tells her, Visenya can hear some of her anger and she knows Oberyn will have to work to have his lover to forgive him.

Drawing from her step-mother she smiles "I know, but I also know that I am their best chance in showing the Targaryens their support." Ellaria raises her hand and gently traces under her eyes, their color the very reminder of her Velaryon blood, of her Old Valyrian blood.

Ellaria holds her face gently, eyes soft and caring making Visenya's heart clench in guilt for not telling about the mission given to her three days ago to the woman who raised her when she was just a child who was too young to be chasing her older sisters but was content in watching over her two youngest sisters "Come back" Ellaria orders her.

Visenya smiles "I will, I promise" she puts her hand on top of Ellaria's "Forgive my father, I know he didn't mean to upset you."

Ellaria laughs and smiles fondly to the young woman, of course Visenya would be worried about her father and the possible groveling he would have to make to be back in her good graces. "He needs to learn to tell me about the dangerous paths he sends our children to."

Visenya's whole body warms with how she is included in being considered Ellaria's daughter, not that the older woman wouldn't say it often, but every time she would say it the purple eyed woman would always feel the warmth explode inside herself. She knows there is nothing more for her to say and from the way Ellaria is looking at her she also knows it.

"Your father is waiting for you in our quarters" Ellaria tells her and kisses Visenya's forehead before turning on her heels but before she can exit Visenya calls her.

"Tell them I am sorry for leaving without saying anything." Ellaria nods and Visenya knows that her sisters will receive the message. She only hopes that especially Obara and Nymeria won't be too angry at her for disappearing without a word.

With her bag slung over her shoulder she makes way to her father's rooms. She knocks waiting for him to tell her that she could enter, her father had always been very adamant about his daughters knocking in warning. When she was a child she never did understand why it was one of his only rules, but after the amounts of sister she started to gather and when she would question him, he would give her his red viper smirk _"You might see something you wouldn't want to see."_ She had never failed to comply in knocking – especially when a door belonged to her father.

The door is thrown open and Oberyn looks at his daughter with fondness before taking her hand and leads her to one of the chairs in his room. She sits, though knowing that she couldn't stay for more than a few minutes, she still had to travel to the docks to embark on the last ship going to Essos of the week.

"You can wait for your sisters to come back" he offers her even though both know that she can't exactly wait, Daenerys is probably already married and going towards Vaes Dothrak. She smiles at his offer, knowing that he doesn't want her to go alone.

"Ellaria will tell them I am sorry" she sees the way Oberyn's eyes turn a little sad over the name of her step-mother, she reaches for his hand and he lets her "she will come around, you know she can never stay wroth with you."

Oberyn shake his head, his daughter selflessness still manages to impress him, how she puts others in front of herself and that is what worries him in sending her alone. When she is surrounded by Obara and Nymeria they take care of her, they don't let her be consumed in helping others before helping herself.

And he knows that she will want to do whatever is necessary for the younger Targaryen, if the fond way she had spoken of Daenerys is anything to go by and he knows it is. She will want to adopt the orphan and make her an honorary Snake, she will offer Daenerys the warmth she gives her sisters, there is no other outcome from their meeting, of that Oberyn is sure. That is the other reason Doran had been so adamant that she be the one to meet with the Targaryens and do it alone.

He certainly didn't like the way Doran thought his daughter was a pawn on his little game.

When she frowns at his silence he laughs and explains that he had been lost in thought "Sometimes I can't believe you are my daughter". When her frown becomes more pronounced he gets up from his seat, goes to her and puts his hands on her cheeks. He knows that Visenya always felt a little alone being the only one of his daughters to have his family name "You have so much of your mother" she smiles a little sadly not being able to come to the same conclusion that he had "you have her selflessness, her gentleness and her heart."

Visenya leans over her father's touch "But I _am_ your daughter." He nods and drops a kiss on her head, inhaling her scent like he hadn't done since she was a child of six. She gets up and throws her arms around him and he prays to whatever deity hears him that she isn't as brash as he is, that everything that they had taught her will be useful.

When her arms tighten and he knows she is about to let go her holds her a little tighter not wanting to let her go "I love you, father" she whispers and it feels too much like goodbye for his liking.

Slowly he lets her go from his embrace and with his eyes locked onto hers, so she knows she is not to disobey him on it, he tells her "If you find trouble, send for me."

She nods and leaves without another word, knowing that there isn't anything else for them to say to one another.

Oberyn Martell watches as his daughter's horse speeds away from Water Gardens, the little tiger they had found years ago accompanying her, but even with her trustee companion he can't help the fear that grips his heart.

Arms circle him from behind "She will be fine" Ellaria murmurs.

"She has to be." He says letting some of his fear and confidence in his daughter to bleed through his words and let be unsaid: _If she isn't, I will not have patience to avenge her, Westeros and Essos will bleed alike._

* * *

 _Somewhere in Norvos – 297 AC_

Daenerys can't wait for them to finally stop somewhere and from the way her brother's shoulders are tense and he keeps throwing angry glares in her direction she knows he too wants them to stop. Only Viserys won't say anything about it so he is not perceived as weak in the eyes of the Khal.

The problem is that her husband already believes her brother to be weak.

She swiftly turns her eyes away from her brother going to her husband. Drogo was tenderer than she thought it would have been possible from a dothraki. She knows that the culture she had married into is not to be taken lightly, they are ruthless when needed. The way they move with their horses is something she envies very much, especially since it doesn't seem to bother them how much time they spend at top of the animal.

With a sigh she makes her horse speed a little so she catches up with Drogo, she couldn't bare another glare from her brother, knowing that most likely once they stopped to rest he would want to unleash the dragon on her. When Drogo's bloodriders see her coming they speed their horses standing in front of her and Drogo.

The Khal looks at her and she can't help the shivers that wreck on her body, the feel of his hands still burn on her skin, she still can feel his lingering kisses and how with a small smile and a brush of his nose against hers he pushes away the loneliness that aches on her bones. He smirks when he notices the way a blush settles on her features, making her violet eyes shine.

" _Fin ajjin ojil?_ " he asks as her white horse settles into the pace of his horse. He lets his eyes hover over her figure, noting with pride that her posture on top of a horse is getting better, though he can see the way she is fidgeting slightly and knows she must be hurting. He wants for her to be strong, he wants her to break from the cage her brother had put in her and as much as he wants to break it for her he knows it is important for her to do it herself. His khalasar needs a strong Khalessi and until now she hadn't asked for them to stop or make breaks, waiting until he ordered for them to stop, now he fears she will.

Daenerys sighs, knowing that as the Khaleesi she cannot show any type of weakness as it would reflect poorly unto her husband, but the way Viserys was glaring in her direction almost makes her open her mouth and ask for them to stop. But when her eyes locks onto Drogo's she knows she doesn't want to disappoint him or bring the khalasar to question Drogo's choice of a wife.

" _Anna khaleesi?_ " he prompts when she doesn't say anything to him.

She settles for a tired smile _"I was feeling lonely"_ she tells him, in an improving dothraki, a half-truth and knows it was the right thing to say with the way he gives her a bright smile, prideful.

" _You are not alone anymore"_ he assured her and she blinked away the tears that wanted to spill, the way he was always trying to reassure her without being forceful, just showing through small gestures and a few words that her life wasn't the same, it wasn't just Viserys and her.

" _Thank you._ " Drogo can see how much she means it and he traces her features and when he sees that she wants to take her hands off of the lead but is afraid to he takes one of her small hands and kisses the inside of her wrist. Her violet eyes show her trust and how much affection she has for him.

And so to show how much he appreciates and cares for her he tells her " _After the sun sets we will stop._ " She blushes prettily at his words and mouths her thanks to him. He winks at her before speeding his horse and she is quick to follow laughing and soon enough all the khalasar is racing through the grass. They will stop at sun set, but before then they had to cover more ground.

Daenerys knows Viserys will be livid, but with the wind in her face, the way Drogo smiles at her she can't find in herself to care.

* * *

 _Winterfell – 298 AC_

Robb rolls his eyes for the tenth time in the last hour, he couldn't understand why his mother felt it was important for him to know how the arrangements of the table would look like or who would sit where. Though when he notices she doesn't speak of Jon he frowns and stops her in the middle of a sentence.

"What of Jon?" she flushes angrily and he squares his shoulders preparing himself for the onslaught she will unleash on him.

"He will be sat with the soldiers" she narrows her eyes when Robb opens his mouth to contradict her, something he was doing more often, especially when the subject was his siblings – _all_ of his siblings "the queen wouldn't appreciate a bastard at the table."

Robb narrow his eyes at her usage of the word "Mother, don't speak about Jon like that."

She looks possessed and it only makes him stand his ground, he will fight for his brother "That is what he is!"

"He is my brother, that is what he is." He lets his voice grow icy much like he had seen his father doing when something or someone displeased him, the way his mother's eyes widen at his tone he knows she heard it too. He is quick to turn on his heels and leaving there to fume by herself. He has more important things to do, for example joining Jon, Arya and Bran in training their direwolves in the godswood.

When he is turning a corner he encounters Sansa, she is crouched down beside _Lady_ – her direwolf – scolding the animal for something. He laughs at the scene and his sister turns with flushed cheeks "They are a little hard to bend, aren't them?" he says good naturedly, crouching down to pet Lady.

Sansa nods "Lady was doing fine yesterday, today she doesn't hear a word I say" he chuckles thinking that it must be a trait of the litter as Grey Wind had done the same thing. Sansa looks like she is searching for something and when he raises an eyebrow she explains "Where is Grey Wind?"

"You know mother doesn't like the direwolves near her, he was more than pleased to go with Arya, Jon and Bran to the godswood." Robb stands up and offers his sister his hand, which she accepts "That is where I am going, you and Lady should join us."

He sees the conflict in his sister's eyes, with a tired sigh he puts his hands on her shoulders wanting her to listen to him "No one will see you not being a lady, come spend the day with your siblings." He sees that she is wavering so with a small smile he tells her "Lady will certainly like to be with her pack mates."

Sansa laughs at him but eventually nods her head, it would certainly be a different way to spend the afternoon and that is when she remembers "But Septa Mordane…"

Robb shakes his head and tucks her hand on his arm leading her towards the goodswood, with a pat on his leg Lady follows "I am sure she won't mind you bonding with your siblings."

Sansa knows that the Septa will very much mind, but after the tiring needle lessons she can start to understand why Arya never lasted more than an hour at it, not that she would ever tell her sister that and so she thinks she earned a afternoon playing with the direwolves – not that she will ever let her siblings tell another soul about her playing with the animals.

She is sure that Arya will want to bring it up at some point, but even that notion doesn't make her want to turn away.

Sansa looks at her brother, she had noticed that Robb had changed, that he no longer let their mother have her way in how she treats Jon, that he didn't let Theon antagonize Jon about his unfortunate parentage, he was also more lenient with Arya, teaching her how to aim with a bow and arrow and taking her horse-back riding, with Bran giving him books about famous knights and playing with Rickon.

With her he was always seeking to pull her out of lady duties, wanting her to take part on whatever their siblings where doing, today was the first day that she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What?" he asks somewhat unsure, a hand coming to his cheek as if seeking to take something from his face.

Sansa shakes her head "You have changed" she puts it simply and he looks at her blue eyes – the same shade as his and understands what she means.

"I couldn't be lord of Winterfell if I had stayed the same." Sansa very well knows that no one would contest him becoming the lord of Winterfell if he had remained a… boy. Robb sighs knowing that his sister wouldn't let go until she had an answer that satisfies her, she is much like Arya in that sense. "I just realized I wasn't going to be a good leader if I couldn't even protect my family."

Sansa frowns and remembers of his growing protectiveness towards… "You mean Jon."

Robb looks at her seriously, having heard the disbelief in her tone "He is family" he raises an eyebrow when she opens her mouth to contest "he is a Stark but in name, Sansa and you will do well in remembering it."

She looks off put and stubborn probably because she feels as if he is betraying their mother "And why is that?" she asks him imperiously and he shakes his head knowing that it will take more than a few words to make his red headed sister see in a new light. That doesn't mean he isn't going to try.

"Because it is the Stark blood that matters in the North"

Sansa doesn't try to argue with him, something in her telling her to wisely stay quiet and a part of her understanding and agreeing with what he was saying. She can hear Arya laughing loudly and Bran screeching in anger, when they are able to see the scene Jon is very patiently telling Arya to stop laughing at Bran, patting her head to make her quiet down. Amazingly enough she does.

"It wasn't funny, Arya!" Bran says and Sansa imagines he had ben repeating that for a while now.

"Yes it was" Arya says slightly giggling, Jon admonishes her quietly and Bran looks at him in thanks. Jon raises an eyebrow to Arya who huffs but complies to his silent prompting "I am sorry for laughing Bran. It wasn't funny how your direwolf was playing catch with you making you run like a headless chicken."

Jon tries to smother a smile at his sister's antics and Sansa sees from the corner of her eye Robb smiling widely at the scene.

Lady is the one that announces their arrival, jumping into the fray of the rest of her pack mates. Arya looks at Sansa, she slightly frowns but when Jon puts his hand on top of her head again she sighs and offers a weak smile to her elder sister. Sansa is again impressed with Jon's ease in taking care of Arya's temperament.

Her sister's grey eyes widen when they settle on Robb "You should have seen" Bran is already complaining "Nymeria obeyed! I told her to go chase a rabbit and she went!" Bran falls silent, thankful that she hadn't started again on the slightly mortifying moment. She jumps to her feet taking Robb's hand to show to him the carcass lying a few feet away. Sansa tries to not scowl so much at the sight.

Jon laughs "I am fairly certain she would begin to hunt at some point, little wolf." Arya sticks her tongue out at him and Robb continues to inspect the dead animal. Sansa sits on the ground beside Bran, she can see the surprising looks on each of her sibling's face.

At that moment she knew she made the right decision in coming with Robb, their surprise in having her amongst them shouldn't be there, she really needed to spend more time with her family.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for everyone who left a review, favorite and followed the story!

I love hearing from you, what you are thinking so far, what would you tell me I need to work more on and please please tell me if I am rushing, I have this problem of rushing the story because I can't wait for things to start to pick up. I am trying to contain myself, but if you think that I am rushing too much, please warn me!

To the guest that asked who would be Jon's pairing, I still don't know, but I don't think it will be Nymeria or Tyene, I'll mull over Arianne being a possibility, but I still don't have any idea! So if anyone has ideas for it I'll be glad to hear them out, but I can't make any promises who will be Jon's final pairing.

I'll _**try**_ to maintain weekly updates.

 ** _Fin ajjin ojil:_** What is wrong? ** _  
_**

 _ **Anna Khaleesi?:**_ My Khaleesi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Still not the owner.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Myr – 298 AC_

Visenya knows she had made the right choice when she had set sail on the boat that was going to the Disputed Lands, because once they had disembarked people were quick in announcing that King Robert had been paying close attention to Essos. There were whispers that he had ears and eyes especially in Braavos and Pentos, showing to her that he is certainly preoccupied with the Targaryens.

As she traveled through the Disputed Lands she had made sure to not gather attention to herself, knowing that as it was a city of commerce information would sell quickly and the daughter of Oberyn Martell in Essos when the name of the Tagaryens have surfaced is enough to sell. She is lucky that no one had been none the wiser to who she was.

Though there were some people that would look at the color of her eyes and inquire about it she was always quick to say "I am a bastard from House Dayne" people would always mention Lady Ashara and her terrible ending, hoping that she would have something to add to the tale.

Now at the middle of Myr that lie has become smoother than Strongwine from Dorne. The woman in front of her didn't even bat an eye when she told the lie, but Visenya could see that the woman's shoulders became less tense, knowing that she wasn't speaking with someone of high birth.

"The marriage of the Khal and the last female Targaryen has been on everyone's tongue" the woman – Cat, tells her and Visenya nods emphatically humming.

"Yes, I have heard about it, but it is always the same dreadful thing. So what if they are married." She says knowing that the woman would want to divulge any sort of information to demonstrate her worth.

Cat puffs her chest putting on the counter the Myrish fire Visenya had asked for, the other woman looks over her shoulder and then leans over the counter conspiratorially "They are heading towards Vaes Dothrak"

"Obviously" Visenya answers with a roll of her eyes and Cat narrow her eyes and then smirks. _There._

Visenya contains her own smirk at having the woman tricked so easily "Yes, yes, but word is that they have finally left Qohor is only a matter of a week before they arrive at Vaes Dothrak – it was one of the quickest travels Khal Drogo has ever done."

"So he is quite taken with his Khaleesi" she murmurs more to herself but Cat nods anyway. Khal Drogo must want to present Daenerys to the Dosh Khaleen as quickly as he can and she doesn't know what to do with that information, only knows for certain that something changed.

She must get to the Forest of Qohor so she can finally reach Vaes Dothrak while gathering information along the way.

With a sweet smile and a few more minutes of conversation she thanks Cat and pays for the herbs, going towards more vendors to prepare to her travel. She could not waste any more time.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _The Kingsroad (The Barrowlands) – 298 AC_

He normally couldn't deal with more than a few minutes under Cersei's presence and by the gods he doesn't know he is putting up with every complaint she utters through the journey. He looks at the goblet of wine in his hands and he giggles, already inebriated, that was why he had been able to put up with his sister's boring voice.

 _Oh there she goes again with the sour face_. He laughs out loud earning him a look from Jaime as if he wants to know why he is laughing. No, Tyrion couldn't possibly tell him that he was laughing at Cersei's cost. Jaime would become upset and after Myrcella and Tommen he is the only one in their company that he actually likes.

 _Joffrey could befall ill and die whilst on the journey at least then Cersei would really have something to complain about._ He frowns at how dark his thoughts had become but then starts to laugh, of course he would wish ill on his nephew, the boy was terrible – the only one that didn't see it was Cersei, even the King sometimes looked strangely at his son.

 _Well…_ he thinks looking at his nephews and niece, he knows that if someone questioned their parentage they might draw some conclusions that Cersei, Tywin and Jaime would hate. He shakes his head hating where his thoughts were leading him, he always tried to put those silly thoughts at the back of his head, not wanting to pay attention to them.

"Are you ok, brother?" Jaime asks and Tyrion nods rapidly and as quickly as he made the movement he regrets it, especially when Jaime's caring face comes to focus and he feels treacherous from where his thoughts had been.

Tyrion waves him off when he tries to help him stand, he doesn't look at Cersei knowing her sneer will be perfectly in place and if he looks at her at his state he will want to throw words into the wind. But they would only enrage her and upset Jaime, Tommen and Myrcella.

He giggles when his steps are a little difficult to make under the snow and goes back to his tent, dropping ungracefully on his cot. When the world stops to swirl he gets his thoughts in order again.

 _Why did I want to come? Ah, yes._ The North, he had always wanted to see the North, he wanted to go to the Wall, the place he had heard his father often planning to send him to, but never had enough nerve to do it. Perhaps some sentimentality tied to his dead mother, the only person Tyrion is fairly certain Tywin loved with abandon.

 _How sad._ He frowns at the pity he feels for his father but as soon as the feeling came it leaves him, every pain Tywin had caused him too fresh and he is almost certain the wounds he inflicted would never completely heal. And it hadn't been only him that his father had hurt, Jaime had suffered and as he loath to admit Cersei had too.

Though he and Jaime don't use it as an excuse like Cersei thinks she is entitled to.

At that moment he remembered how much he despised his father and an angry frown made way to his features. Tywin was always seeking power as if it would calm something inside of himself and Tyrion thinks it might be to quench the hole that Joanna's death left in its wake.

 _How would life turn if she had lived?_ It is a question that was often in his mind. Would she feel embarrassed to have a dwarf for a son or would she love him as only Jaime has done?

He shakes his head, there is no point in wondering about it. She was dead and he was blamed for it. He can't understand why these thoughts had been plaguing him, he had been fine before. His eyes greedy to take in everything in the Barrowlands, the way that the godswood was always looking at them as if permitting them passage to the North, he could practically feel the history flowing through the ground with every step they took.

He could understand why Northerns were _colder_ , more austere. There was no place for mistakes in a place like this, with the weather very firmly dividing the weak from the strong, the ones who would survive and the ones that would lie on the ground. This was something his father wasn't aware of. The way he spoke of the Northerns was as if comparing them to wildlings, but Tyrion could see that they were important, that they knew how to survive.

Even if his observations about the North and its inhabitants were favorable, he would never admit it to them.

 _Maybe being this introspective has opens doors I wished would stay shut. That is something to avoid doing again._

His eyes shut not before another giggle leave his lips at how absurd he thinks he sounds in his head, of course he won't remember his own warning, after all as his eyes close that same thought is already leaving his intoxicated mind.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Sunspear – 298 AC_

Obara looks at Oberyn while he is sitting at the head of the table, he was _finally_ explaining to the why he and Doran where quietly preparing the army. She had found it unusual that Visenya hadn't warned them that she would go to Essos and apparently didn't want hers and Nymeria's company to her trip. Now, that their father is telling them that her second youngest sister is travelling through Essos to go to the Targaryens to make an alliance with them, everything makes sense.

She is not happy and she is sure that her normally stoic face is portraying the feeling.

Obara had promised Valaena that she would take care of Visenya that she and Nymeria would always be there for the child Valaena wouldn't be able to raise, that had been one of the last things the silver haired woman had asked of her. Obara had loved the kind woman and it had broken her heart when the woman passed, but as Visenya grew she could clearly see that her new sister was very much alike the woman Obara had considered her mother. Having Valaena in her life had turned some of her edges softer, had made the remaining parts of her childhood happy and light, telling her: " _You might not have my blood but you are my daughter"_ and so she and Nymeria had learned everything relating to the Velaryon family – which she taught to Visenya.

"Have you had news of her?" Nymeria asks when she notices that Obara is very much inclined in glowering at their father rather than ask questions.

Oberyn puts a note at the table and Nymeria swiftly picks it up and reads it out loud so the rest can hear "The Myrish lace is beautiful it was a sin to leave it behind" Nymeria frowns and looks at Obara whose frown has lessened with Visenya's note.

"She is no longer in Myr" Tyene comments and the first daughter of their father and Ellaria – Elia – nods her head. Nymeria still doesn't think letting the girl in the meeting was a good move by their father. Ellaria didn't like that any of them were being involved in warfare but to have the first daughter she carried in her belly here would surely make her temper spike.

"And she is no longer in Norvos, most likely she will be at Qohor now." Obara says and Oberyn nods in agreement. Tyene and Elia frown not understanding how she had jumped to that conclusion. "She said it ' _was a sin_ ', so she already passed Sinner's Steps."

"She is nearing Vaes Dothrak, soon she will find the Targaryens and once she returns we must have the army and the ships ready for their command" Oberyn says and knows from the look in his eldest eyes that she will not stand idle. "I will need you and Elia" he looks at Tyene "to look out for the younger ones when Obara, Nymeria and I march under the Targaryens."

Tyene begins to shake her head before Oberyn gives her a firm look, not wanting her to contest to his order and she is quick in acquiescing.

Something inside Obara tells her that they can plan how much and however they want but once it was in the hands of Viserys Targaryen everything would change. When she looks to her father she can see that he knows this too, but to prepare and plan is something he needs to do so he doesn't fret too much over the fate of his third daughter.

She sighs knowing that she is much too alike her father, planning and training would have to satisfy her until she could berate her second youngest sister for leaving without saying anything and by going alone.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Winterfell – 298 AC_

Jon hadn't thought it was possible to dislike another person as much as he disliked Catelyn, but the queen of Westeros was battling with his father's wife for the place of the person he most despised. The way the blonde looked around Winterfell as if it was a place beneath her station made him and his siblings want to sneer into her face. Her eldest son was not far behind in the competition, the blond prince was always trying to show how he was better than Robb, but his elder brother was superior then the prince in many ways.

He particularly hated the way the prince would look and speak with Arya, it was as if he wanted to try and break her, wanted her to bend to his will to take the north out of her. It was without practically any thought that Jon, Robb and even Theon would be close by of the little she-wolf so she was never left alone with the oldest prince. Joffrey like Sansa, well, he liked the way she was almost kissing his feet, seeing in him the charming prince of all the stories she would hear from Old Nan.

Jon could see in his older brother how much he hated the royal family. Their father's old friend, King Robert, was a drunk who liked to live in the past. It was clear to anyone seeing him that he cared little for Westeros and that who had ruled in truth was Jon Arryn and now it would be their father. That was something that everyone living and staying in Winterfell didn't like at all, everyone but the King.

Jon still doesn't understand why his father was saying yes to something he clearly doesn't want to do. Yes, the king has traveled and asked him in person, but Robb wasn't ready to the lord of Winterfell and it was clear that his brother knew it. He had heard an argument between him and their father about it, he hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he had heard it all the same.

Jon sighs looking at the high table his eyes on his father's tense shoulders as King Robert drops some of his wine over the table. It was honor and some sense of camaraderie between them that had pulled his father into helping his old friend. Jon just wished this was one of the times his father wouldn't let honor and duty sway his mind and that he would just stay in Winterfell.

With a sigh he gets up from the table he had been sitting throughout the dinner, he had seen enough from the royal family and he longed for the day that they would leave. Though, he believes it will be the day which he will depart with his uncle towards the Wall. It would be a pity that his last days in both home and prison will have been with the reminder of the royal family amongst them.

There is a restlessness in him tonight, he doesn't really understand why, had been the way Lady Catelyn had looked his way when she had seen him entering the dinner hall, the way the queen would sneer at everything anyone said to her, the way the eldest prince had been trying to get a rise of Robb or something else entirely? He doesn't know and for the moment he doesn't want to try and understand it. Jon merely gets one of the wooden swords and starts to hit the dummie in the way Sir Rodrik had taught him and Robb had corrected him a few times.

He doesn't know how much time passes with him exercising before his uncle comes to find him, he knows that he is sweating, a dull pain throbbing on his arms from the exercise. When he turns letting the wooden sword drop from his hand his grey eyes lock unto preoccupied grey ones.

"What is it?" he asks a little worried that his uncle had seen him practicing and found him lacking and wouldn't want to take him to the Wall.

Benjen Stark sighs not wanting to say what he is about to his nephew, he knows Jon had been expecting to make the journey to the wall with him, but with the way things were happening further North, Benjen knows he can't stay for much longer. "I am leaving tonight."

Jon frowns thinking that they would travel in a few days away, he knows that if he leaves without speaking to his siblings they will be wroth at him, especially his little sister. "Uhm, ok, I will gather my things" he hopes that Arya understands that he had to go towards a better fate than being subjected to the 'kindness' of Catelyn.

Benjen puts his hand on Jon's shoulder, stopping his nephew when he starts to walk, Jon looks a little worried with being stopped "No, Jon. You are not coming with me"

"Uncle Bejen…" Jon pleads and Benjen shakes his head, Jon couldn't go with him to his mission, he couldn't travel that far North, not when he still didn't know the dangers that existed that North up.

"My brothers will take you to the Wall, if that is still what you want" Benjen could see that his nephew would start to tell him the many reasons he thought he should take the black, but Benjen didn't want that life for his nephew. He wanted Jon to have a family of his own, to know the love of a woman, to love, to know that there is freedom outside of Winterfell without the need to take the black "you will have time to decide when you get there as you are going by choice so I need you to think long and hard about it Jon."

Jon sees that now is not the time for him to tell his uncle how much he knows that his path lies on him taking the black and going to the Wall, so he only tells him "I will, uncle Benjen, I promise."

Afterwards, when he is at the Wall this moment will play on repeat in his mind and he will begin to question everything that started to happen in his life since the moment the royals appeared at his home.

The Lions should have never entered the North, because the North remembers.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I am sorry for the delay! This took a little bit of time to make it better, as I said I have things already written but they are passing through a massive revision and I am also adding a lot of POV's and etc.

Is there a character I have not written a POV of that you would like me to write? I promise I will try to write it, sometimes I need ideas! Lol

Thank you for everyone that is following and putting on your favorite list and a especial thanks to everyone who is reviewing, it really makes me happy to read what you are thinking so far and your input really helps me write, so thank you, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** With great regrets I am still not the owner.

 **.**

 **A/N:** I hope this chapter was to your liking, it is slighter bigger than previous ones. That is a question I have for you, do you prefer bigger chapters or smaller ones? I can't say if it will dramatically affect the updates, because sometimes the editing is fast and sometimes it isn't… Well, just tell me your preferences, who you would want to see written (I'll try to write it), how do you think the pace of the story is going, or any other question you might have, pleaaase I would love to hear from you! Thank you for all the favorites, follows and the faithful reviewers!

Oh, and I am expecting that if not in the next chapter then the next after that Visenya and Robb will finally meet and _finally_ we will begin our romantic part of the story!

Another thing, translation of the Valyrian and Dothraki language will be at the end!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Vaes Dothrak – 298 AC_

Khal Drogo looks on as his bloodriders drag a young woman who is snarling at them spitting words in the common tongue – which he has a better grasp of now thanks to his Khaleesi and he is amused with the curses and dark promises that leave her mouth. From the corner of his eye he sees Daenerys tensing and slightly moving forwards as if she recognizes the young woman.

She is thrown at the ground and kept kneeling in front of himself and Daenerys, he turns to his wife noticing how she frowns in disapproval of how the woman is treated. When the unnamed woman raises her eyes he sees purple irises glaring at whoever is in front of her, which means she is glaring his way, but he doesn't get angry as he knows his people are expecting from him, he is much more surprised to see the color of her eyes.

Her angry eyes turn towards his wife and that is when he tenses, but she seems to soften them a little bit when her eyes meet Daenerys " _Issa sȳz_ _ūndessun_ _iksā_ _sȳrī, ñuha_ _Dāria_." The woman speaks to his wife in High Valyrian and bows her head in Daenerys' direction. The small woman by his side looks to be in a dilemma on what she should do, he can see that she wants to go towards the woman but she also knows she cannot until he makes up his mind if the stranger is friend or foe.

" _Skorio iks_ _ā kesīr?_ " Daenerys asks the woman, Drogo looks on interested he can see that his bloodriders are looking at the woman with interest, probably wanting him to give her to them as punishment for her and a present for them, but with the way his wife is looking at the woman he knows that the purple eyed woman will be under his protection and therefore their protection as well.

" _I_ _ks_ _ā ñuha_ _Dāria_ " Drogo puts his hand on top of Daenerys' when she moves to get up after the woman speaks to her. Her lilac eyes lock onto his and she changes from speaking High Valyrian to his mother tongue " _She is my friend, my very first friend."_ He can see that she is not explaining what just happened, what they had talked about, instead telling him that the girl belonged to her, that the stranger was not to be harmed.

" **Eshat** " he tells the stranger who cocks her head to the side, Daenerys translate his word to High Valyrian and then slightly narrow her eyes in his direction telling him silently to speak in the common tongue. He wants to roll his eyes at his wife, but knows that in front of their people he cannot do so "Who are you?"

The woman now on her feet raises her chin in a proud stance and he can see the fighter in her for the first time "I am Visenya Nymeros Martell, daughter of Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell and Valaena Velaryon and I have come to align my house to the true heirs."

Drogo is looking at her carefully, but the way she was standing it was obvious she wasn't lying, though she seemed to look at Daenerys when making the statement. It makes him wonder if the woman came to align her house to Viserys or his wife and it is somewhat clear to him that Daenerys is the one she wants to see on the throne. He had heard the name of her father, he had made a name for him on Essos and Drogo knows that he is not a man to be trifled with. His instincts tell him that the same should be said about his daughter, it makes him a little uncomfortable to have Daenerys in close contact with the woman.

He reverts back to his mother tongue " _Shouldn't she be speaking to your brother?"_ Daenerys nods and looks to Visenya her eyes slightly narrowed something he had noticed she did when her Khaleesi persona came through.

" _Skoros hen issa_ _lēkia?"_ Daenerys question almost makes the woman snarl, then her eyes become hard and cold, like a viper preparing to strike. He tenses seeing that she is indeed a dangerous woman, not enough to be a problem to him, but surely a threat to his wife and unborn child.

" _Ziry iksos daor se zaldrīzes, ao issi"_ Visenya hisses not wanting to raise her voice and have Viserys hear her, she knows she will have to speak to him, to tell him a lie, she doesn't plan on giving him the help he needs, she wants to see Daenerys on the throne and have Westeros prosper. " _Ziry ynot zālagon vesteros_ " Daenerys smirks upon her remark, knowing it to be true, her brother was too volatile to rule, but from the way the woman is speaking, as if she doesn't want to be heard Daenerys knows that for now they will have to pretend that the help that is being offered is to Viserys and not herself.

Daenerys sees from the corner of her eyes how tense her husband is especially when she steps closer to the woman and offers her hand to her. Visenya puts her hand carefully onto the young Khalleesi's, knowing that any wrong move would have her killed – she knows that Drogo would find a way to kill her without spilling her blood. "At Pentos you had not said you were a Martell" Daenerys comments and Visenya looks a little embarrassed.

"I didn't think it would be wise, my father didn't know I was in Pentos at the time." Visenya explains and Daenerys offers her a small smile, understanding. If a Martell had come to them, Westeros would have known and she wasn't even sent to them as a missionary, she just had been curious about them.

"Now does your family know you are here?" Daenerys asks and Visenya sees that the young Khaleesi is teasing her but she nods in confirmation just to be on the safe side. She looks to the bloodrides still standing close to the two of them, though she is glad that they are no longer holding her down.

"Inside of my bag, there is a letter from my uncle offering your family the assistance you need." Daenerys smiles at what the woman says and with a nod to Cohollo who looks for the said letter, when he finds he offers it to her but she shakes her head.

"Give it to my brother; I do not need to see it to know she speaks the truth." Drogo sees the illuminating smile that comes upon Visenya's face, glad to hear what his wife said to her people, when the moon of his life looks over her shoulder to him he nods and gets up from his seat, walking towards them. The room is even more silent than before, Visenya tenses when he nears and he is glad to see that she finds him intimidating and probably fears him and his wrath – it would be enough to warn her from harming Daenerys and their unborn child.

Drogo motion with his head to the bowl with blue paint, Haggo brings it to him; he then dips his fingers in the paint and goes to the Martell woman. Without a word he takes her chin and moves her head to the side. She stands very still and holds her breath when he presses three fingers under her eyes and drags them to the side until he reaches her hair. With a nod to Haggo his bloodrider moves his hand over her long hair, taking out the braid she had and starts to make a new one.

Daenerys picks Visenya's hand again and gives her a gentle squeeze of fingers "They have accepted you as one of their own."

Visenya's eyes widen as she looks to Khal Drogo who nods his head confirming his wife's words and once she feels the hands of his bloodrider leave her head she bows to him and Daenerys. He accepts her show of respect when he puts his hand on top of her head and Daenerys is happy that Drogo seems to understand that she thinks fondly of the girl with the way he is giving Visenya his highest regards.

Later when it is only the two of them and Visenya is away with the handmaids Daenerys tells him of the present the younger woman had given her, what it had meant to her and she can see in her husband's eye that he will grow to respect Visenya Martell.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Winterfell – 298 AC_

Robb looks despondently to the weirdwood tree. He still cannot believe that his father had left when it was clear that their household would need him more than ever that his mother would need the strong shoulder of Eddard Stark as Bran fights to survive. Robb had seen the way his father had been troubled with his choice but in the end he had chosen his honor to the crown instead to his own family.

His father should have at least let Arya stay. He had seen how his little sister had been upset with Bran's fall and not knowing if her brother would live. She had been incredulous about his fall, telling him that Bran had never fallen, that even in the worst of weathers he had never fallen. He too doesn't understand how his brother took his fall; it was one of the towers which he would climb the most.

He sighs for what feels like the tenth time on the day and it was still morning. Being in the forest calms him, but still he can feel something boiling under his skin, he is uncomfortable as if he should be prepared to do something. Since the letter had come notifying that the royal family would be coming to Winterfell he had felt a restlessness as if the old gods where warning his family of something.

And right now he thinks they weren't listening to the warnings. The Stark children had been given direwolves for protection, they had finally became a pack – even Sansa would admit to it, though a little reluctantly and still it felt as if it had no effect in calming this feeling he had.

Especially now, that he and his siblings have been torn apart.

He can feel the anger bubbling inside of his chest, he is angry at his father and that is the truth. How could he have left them, how could he have taken his sisters, how could have he let Jon go to the Wall? Robb takes a deep breath and he is reminded again why his father have done everything he has done so far, it was because of his honor. The honor to the king, honor to Catelyn.

Robb couldn't help but think that his father's honor would be a weight against him in Kings Landing and now he is angrier because he is scared for his father and his sisters in that city.

He hears a howl and seconds later Grey Wind howls back, when his direwolf looks at him and hurries back to the castle Robb doesn't think twice before following his protector. When he realizes that Grey Wind is going towards Bran's room he makes his steps become faster. He enters the room before the large wolf and sees his mother struggling with a man, her hands bloody, Summer with his teeth sank into the other assailant's neck. The russet man doesn't think twice before taking his sword and sinking into the man that had been trying to harm his mother.

The now Lord of Winterfell doesn't let the man fall on top of his mother. The dead man falls onto her side and he quickly helps her get up. "What happened here?" he asks taking her hands in his to see the damage done to them.

Catelyn doesn't have a chance to answer him when they hear a loud gasp, immediately they turn to Bran, who has his eyes opened, one hand gripping Summer's fur, the direwolf having finished his opponent had gone to lie down with his owner.

Catelyn is by Bran's side in an instant, her hands moving through his face, tears falling from her eyes when she notices that she spilt blood on her own child "What happened, Bran?" she asks tearfully, a hand on his shoulder another on his cheek, her fourth child shakes his head.

"I don't remember" he says and when Catelyn looks over her shoulder Robb sighs knowing that his life just got a little bit more complicated.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"No, mother!" Robb says for the fifth time in the half hour they had been discussing what they should do. Catelyn wanted to go hunting for answers, wanted to go speak with her sister, but Robb knows that if that happened disaster would follow.

She narrows her eyes on his form but he doesn't cower – he is not a child anymore. "I will go speak to my sister, whether you like it or not Robb!"

Robb goes still, shoulders tensing and lets ice grips his veins a comfort reminder of the North in his veins "You are no longer Catelyn Tully, mother you are a Stark. What do you think the crown will think when they hear about you going to your sister?" He asks seeing her fury growing, but he doesn't let her answer continuing with abandon "The sister who was spewing words about the Royals, your husband is the Hand of the King it would be seen as detrimental to him if you acted like that, it would be detrimental to the Starks and I can't let you do it."

He can see a sneer forming in her face, an expression he had seen her do it plenty of times before to Jon and an ice cold fury settles in his chest at that reminder. "There is nothing that you will say to me that will change my mind, mother. You cannot go, we have a responsibility to this house, to the North and we will act accordingly – that was what I was taught and I will do what is right for this family." He can't help himself but forcibly remind her that she is no longer on the South and things are different on this icy land – something that by now she should have already known. That is why she can't have a more important role in the household, that is why she hasn't been left with the taking care of the House while his father is away and he is still learning the ropes – because she hadn't accepted the ways things were done there.

She moves to speak once more and this time is Maester Luwin who interrupts "Lord Robb is correct, Lady Stark. If anyone in the realm knew about you conferring with your sister Lord Stark would be a in a precarious situation and so would do the North and your son, because his people would believe that he cannot be a good leader if he can't even makes his mother do what is right for the family." The elder man gets up from his place and puts his hand on top of Catelyn's bandaged ones "Bran will need you more than ever, Lord Stark will be better without having to worry about you putting yourself at risk as well, my Lady." Robb sees some of the tension leave his mother's shoulders and the kind smile Luwin gives her is almost enough to take all of it from her "please reconsider your plans, my Lady."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Vaes Dothrak – 298 AC_

Visenya had made extra effort to not encounter Viserys after the first time she was presented to him. Drogo and Daenerys had been with her, controlling the situation and soon enough she was taken away from Viserys' company to shadow Daenerys and learn more about the Dothraki.

For some reason Drogo's bloodriders helped in keeping her from the walking king – as they referred to Viserys and she knew it was not a kind moniker. They would let her participate on some of their trainings, but they were paying especial attention on having her ride her horse the right way and how to fight on top of it. Daenerys would watch from the sidelines her hand on top of her growing belly, Drogo by her side and the two of them laughing when she would easily fall from the horse whilst trying to battle Haggo or any of the other bloodriders. Though Visenya noticed the pleased glint in Daenerys eyes when the brunette would get back on the horse and last longer than the last time, she could also see the smirk demonstrating Drogo's pride at her tenacious attitude, pleased that his moon and stars had brought someone worth to their family.

There were times which she couldn't escape Viserys, times like now.

"I never understood why your family took so much time to offer me their allegiance." His voice appears suddenly, she hadn't noticed when he had slithered inside her tent.

Visenya is quick to school her expression when she turns to see the last male Targaryen. Had she not known of his temper and his cruelness towards his sister and anyone else who didn't seem to follow to his ever order or who seemed to not treat him as the god he believes he is, she would have been impressed with his beauty.

Now, everything she sees is the viciousness in a man that cannot rule Westeros or any other place.

"I am afraid I cannot answer your question, your highness" he looks pleased with how she calls him, but her response aggravates him, she can see with the way he walks around the tent, fingers caressing everything in his reach, the way his eyes narrow and lips turn into a cruel smirk.

He stands before her, towering over her, his hand cups her cheek and with a gentleness she thought he would be unable to possess – that is why Daenerys holds onto her brother, forgiving him – caresses the side of her face, fingers dropping to draw on her lips. Visenya sees the way his pupils are dilated, breath fawning on her face as he draws closer, his nose brushes hers and if she had been on the outside looking at the scene he is making she would think the touch is affectionate. Yet, it is a way he is showing his power over her.

"Were they scared when they heard I had gathered an army and sent you to show their support?" his eyes are locked with hers, the color of his eyes much brighter than hers, pure lilac against dark purple, lips touching hers as he speaks, the hand on her face descending to her neck and the other climbing her arm. "Did they send the woman who would most resemble my dead cousins so that I would be constantly reminded of what my house lost and what your house lost as well?"

Visenya is careful to not raise to his bait, even if he had been saying was true, that was why her uncle had chosen her and not Arianne to come – he didn't need to say anything to her, it was plain for her to see. She goes to her feet, slightly surprising him, her chest is glued to his, his hand tightens in her flesh, her lips drags on his skin until it reaches his ear and then she whispers to him "So that we are reminded of our vengeance, my king".

She had dropped her tone like Nymeria had taught her and much like her sister had said it would happen, the red flush appears in Viserys neck, her eyes meet his – now much darker, his hands start to travel over her body and she wants to rip him away from her, but she can't. So she keeps up the pretense of flirting with him, of enjoying his attention. "They were smart to have sent you, then" he says a smirk appearing and she lets one of her own to take place on her features.

Viserys takes his hands off of her, dropping a kiss to her cheek, his demeanor of courting and kind king is very well played, but she can see the etches were the mask doesn't completely cover his true self, where the madness of his father hides. Her thoughts go to Rhaella and it must have been like this that she had controlled Aerys around her and their children, baiting on his ego and pretending anything that was needed so to not have his temper escalating.

He turns on his heels and leaves her tent, Visenya drops in her cot limbs shaking – she doesn't know if of anger or fear of what she was prepared to do so that Viserys wouldn't cause her trouble here.

She takes a deep breath and pretends that her father is close enough should she need him.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Visenya watches entranced as Daenerys bites into the horse heart, her friend's eyes never straying from her husband. Visenya dares to look at the fearsome Khal and blushes at the intensity in which he is watching Daenerys. There is hunger, pride, lust and so much love in his dark eyes – something which she had only seen reflected in her father's eyes when Ellaria would be asserting her place at his side and she can't help but wish that one day a man will look at her the same way.

It must be a powerful feeling to have that intensity on your person, to know that another person would move mountains and skies if it would please you. Visenya sees that the intensity that she finds in her husband's eyes is what makes her bite harder into the flesh. Visenya can see that her friend is almost smiling as she takes the pieces of the heart and swallows it whole, the people inside are waiting with bated breath to see if the small silver haired woman would be able to finish and not hurl.

There is determination in Daenerys' shoulders and Visenya knows that her friend will not hurl and she will be able to finish eating the heart. It will be an image that Visenya will never be able to forget, this must be the complete turning point in Daenerys believing in herself as a Khaleesi as a Queen. This is a woman that Visenya is completely sure will be able to lead people, will incite people to follow her, that is much more dangerous than people will believe her to be and that will be their advantage.

As Daenerys put the last piece of the flesh into her mouth and cleans the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, the Dosh Khaalen make Drogo wait for a few seconds before rising to meet with his wife, Visenya understands quickly that they are waiting to see if Daenerys will vomit.

Into those precious seconds is when Viserys appears drunken sputtering words and finally makes the mistake that will cost him his life: puts the tip of his sword onto Daenerys stomach and promises to kill the unborn child of Drogo if the golden crown he was promised is not delivered.

And thus is when he finally gets his golden crown.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Kings Landing – 298 AC_

Varys sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. The king made him so tired and it was not for the first time that he is left wondering just how Robert Baratheon won the war against the Targaryens. The answer which follows is the same as always " _he had the right incentive to win_ ", poor Lyanna Stark wanting so much of her freedom of choice of being who she wanted to be and have people left and right trying to control her.

Truly tragic.

He gathers the quill he had been using to finish off his letter to Stannis Baratheon, the brother of the king would want to know how the small council meeting had gone with the new addition of Ned Stark. Varys knows how much Stannis still harbored ill feelings towards his brother, after the gruesome work the stoic man had done to guarantee that Dragonstone was under their hands and Robert had given him the barren land and nothing else. It was a slight Stannis wouldn't forget and Varys thought it was something he could exploit – especially with the plan of having the Targaryens brought back – though now he sees that it was more likely that Stannis would be going after the crown for himself.

So many variables, he sighs again and he thinks that before Ned Stark had happened upon Kings Landing things were easier, even if Jon Aryn had been attentive about the on goings of the realm he didn't really know what happened inside the court. It was easy to play him, he believed Varys and so it was easy for the eunuch to give him false leads to assure him that he hadn't hear about any plans regarding a Targaryen uprising. He lets a smirk grace his features, quickly schooling it as a knock reverberates around his study.

"Come in" he says softly, trying not to sigh again and turns the letter over so no one would be able to see what he had written and to whom he was writing it to. A child no older than seven with dirty cheeks, chest heaving is carrying a letter. Varys motion the child to come inside and close the door, not saying a word the child gives him the letter.

Varys is quick to give a little silver coin to the child, who leaves quietly as if never existing inside of Varys' study.

After the bald man is sure that no one is even close to the vicinity of his study he quickly looking to who had sent him, it had been someone from Oldtown – he frowns not knowing who it could be. He opens it and a smirk graces his face when he recognizes the handwriting – Oberyn Martell.

" _He is cunning, more so than people give him credit for. Truly ingenious to send his letter through Oldtown, I wonder who he has on site."_

It is a rather short message, but enough for Varys to not need to send his little birds to get the information, it reads: " _The ruins are being built again._ "

Those little words make his heart beat faster, as nothing had been able to in years. Everything he has been working for is finally within reach. When Oberyn and Doran had told him about sending Visenya Martell to reach out instead of Doran's son - Quentyn – he had his doubts, especially if Viserys was inclined to keep the Targaryen line pure even Visenya with her Valyrian blood would be hard to persuade his mind. Now it seems his worries were for naught, Visenya had been able to encounter the siblings and offer to them their alliance.

The timing couldn't be more perfect, Varys could see that the realm wasn't going to be as peaceful as it had in years before. No, something was coming their way, he just doesn't know what exactly, but he will.

And he will know before anyone else, after all he is Lord Varys, the Master of Whispers.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _Issa sȳz_ _ūndessun_ _iksā_ _sȳrī, ñuha_ _Dāria_. = It is good to see you well, my queen.

 _Skorio iks_ _ā kesīr?_ = Why are you here?

 _I_ _ks_ _ā ñuha_ _Dāria =_ You are my queen.

 **Eshat** = Get up

 _Skoros hen issa_ _lēkia? =_ What of my brother?

 _Ziry iksos daor se zaldrīzes, ao issi =_ He is not the dragon, you are

 _Ziry ynot zālagon vesteros =_ He would burn Westeros


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** Not the owner, everything belongs to George.

 **.**

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took a little longer for me to update, sorry. It is the biggest chapter that I have posted, and I am aiming that the next ones will be this length or slightly bigger. The next chapter Robb and Visenya will meet! Thank you everyone who left a review, it always warms my heart to see that you took your time to send me a few words, also thank you for everyone that has followed and favorite too!

There are parts in conversations that were taken from the HBO series, so obviously that belongs to them, I just borrowed it, the same thing with some lines from the books, though the meaning behind them are my own, hahahaha.

Not beta'd.

The translations can be found at the end of the chapter.

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Somewhere in the Narrow Sea – 289 AC_

Visenya trashes and whimpers in her sleep, sheets tangling on her legs, hair slipping from the braid she had made before sleeping. Finally she jerks awake, chest heaving, drenched in sweat. Her hands turn into fists, hating the dream she had had. She had seen Daenerys entering a fire pit, whilst Drogo and what she assumes is the child that had been in Daenerys' womb when she had left Vaes Dothrak look on without doing anything to stop her. Drogo had watched calmly, it was almost as if he had been expecting her to do it, earned her to go into the fire.

The brunette shakes her head and wants to gag when she can smell the burning on the wood, though thankfully she can't imagine what Daenerys' burnt flesh would smell like. _"That is a lie, because it wouldn't be any different than how it had smelled when Viserys had died burnt by gold."_

She gets up from her bed, pulling her clothes from her body and going towards some of the remaining water from yesterday's bath to rid herself from her sweat and the claws of her dream. But it is useless – the smell of something burning doesn't leave her, even after she had changed to new clothes and she understands why it is, she is worried about her friend and queen. The last time she had seen the silver haired woman they had an understanding that they needed someone in Westeros making alliances for Dany before they arrived with the dothraki army and the only person that could make those alliances was Visenya.

Though one of the alliances Visenya had suggested had been something sour that the queen had had to hear – and agree with.

"You dare suggest a house that murdered my family? _" Daenerys roars and for the first time Visenya sees the Targaryen temper people were fearful of - though it was when the Targaryens were their calmest that they were the most dangerous._

 _Visenya changes from the common tongue to their essentially mother tongue – Valyrian "They may have been part of the uprising against your family but it was only after your father murdered two of their own." Daenerys' eyes are angry, the violet color becoming clearer, but Visenya sees that the other woman is controlling herself so that she can finish speaking. "The Starks are one of the oldest houses of the realm, they entered the war for a slight your brother and father made against them, something any of us would make for our loved ones."_

 _Daenerys' shoulder drops a bit at that, hearing her hidden message, that it was exactly what the Martell house was doing, seeking revenge for having one of their own murdered, it was what she was doing for her own house, revenge for what was taken from her, from the parents that were murdered, to her brothers, niece and nephew that too were murdered. She knows it is a good idea to have the Stark's by their side, to have the North standing by them would increase their numbers and would cement her claim._

" _They would never support me!" She and Visenya both ignore the shrillness of her voice that seems unnatural in the lilting Valyrian language "Robert Baratheon stands to this day on the throne; he is friends with Lord Eddard Stark, who gave him_ my _throne!"_

 _Visenya smiles at Daenerys claim to the throne "That may be, but Ned Stark's relationship with the King has been thinning, you read the letter that arrived, Ned Stark does not like the state of the realm, of how things are done, he is becoming wroth with his friend for not caring for the realm – it is a matter of time before his honor goes to stand with what is better to realm."_

 _Daenerys scoff, not really wanting to believe in Visenya's words, that woman could be a silver tongue when she wished to be "What makes you say that he will not take the throne for himself instead of helping me gain it?"_

 _Visenya's smirk makes a shiver run down Daenerys' spine, reminding her of how dangerous her friend can really be "Stark's belong in the North, they would never abandon their land." Daenerys nods knowing it to be true, just like the Martell's would never leave Dorne. "But we must be prepared to offer something to them, something no one else would dare offer it."_

 _The silver haired woman gasps understanding immediately what Visenya is propositioning her and turns away from the other woman thinking it through, thinking if it was something she would want to back out of later on or if it was something she would not mind in the future, if it was something the realm could suffer from afterwards. She drops her shoulder, already knowing her answer to the unasked question – hating Visenya a little bit for being so good at envision what needed to be done, but the respect she had for the other woman grows with her bold ideas and – until now – foolproof ways in how to achieve her notions._

" _If they stand by my side, the North is theirs."_

 _Daenerys knows that she made the right choice when she sees the gleam in Visenya's eyes._

The brunette smiles at the memory and almost wants to laugh when she remembers the face of her father when she had met with him at the port in Sunspear before she left to Driftmark, going to speak with her grandfather – the quickness of the meeting something that had annoyed her father very much.

" _Why are you not going to stay at Sunspear?" Oberyn asks letting his annoyance clear in his tone and she rolls her eyes at her father, now was not the time for him to act petulantly or over protective. She had known that he wouldn't like when she had sent word while she was on the boat for him to meet with her at the port._

" _I need to speak with my grandfather. We cannot waste any time, you know this." She hands him the letter Daenerys had written for Monford Velaryon and the document she had written for the Starks. The letter her father finishes quickly, it is with the document that he takes the longest, eyebrows disappearing in his hairline. If it had been in any other situations she would have laughed at his expression especially when he turns his dark eyes towards her, handing both papers back to her._

" _Are you sure about this?" he asks her and she nods, he can see in her dark purple eyes her conviction in what she had probably advised Daenerys. He sighs now understanding why his daughter wanted to speak as quickly as possible to her grandfather and then set sail to North – she truly couldn't waste any time, especially with how things were unraveling in King's Landing, something he is sure she is already aware of._

 _Oberyn shrewdly observes his daughter, her skin was tanner than it had been when he had last seen her, she seemed to be slimmer, but he could tell it was from exercise, tough what worries him are the dark circles under her eyes – she probably had been having nightmares, something that had always been problematic in her youth. "Will you take some of my men with you?" he asks her, almost pleading but she shakes her head with a sad smile._

" _You know I can't, father. The crown can't suspect me of having your protection or be under Martell orders, if I am discovered they must believe I am acting on my own, until it is the right time for us to meet." He hates the notion of having her unguarded and he knows she can see it in his eyes as she puts her hand on his "I have secured protection from Braavos and Daenerys sent Losso with me to be mine accompany on this journey." Oberyn looks behind her where the towering Dothraki who is wearing westerosi clothes is guarding the door, he looks dangerous and Oberyn is certain the other man would prove to be a challenge for him to defeat. He did not see the braavosi his daughter said she hired._

" _Where is the braavosi?" he asks her and she smirks, the same tilt that his lips turn when he had something under his sleeve._

" _He is one of the Faceless." He hisses at her answer cursing himself for giving her his reckless genes, his daughter seems to know the next question that will leave his lips and the one following it "It wasn't as costly as I thought it would be, I needed them to kill one of Cersei's soldiers, one that has become too observant."_

" _Visenya!" he exclaims not believing his daughter would contract one of the faceless for such a task._

 _He sighs to not grow angry when she roll her eyes at him "This soldier needs to die or what we have been working for is in risk of being discovered by a Lannister and if a faceless is the one that does the job they could never relate it back to us or our ally" she squeezes his arm "the House of Black and White had interest of their own of coming to Westeros I gave them opportunity, do not worry father."_

 _He laughs a little harshly, but his daughter smiles, nonetheless "I am your father, one of my duties is worrying about you, especially now." She throws her arms around him and he clutches his third eldest daughter to his chest. Her fingers are digging as hard as his are on her flesh, neither wanting to let the other go, not knowing when they would see each other again._

" _Tell them I love them and miss them" she whispers in his ear and he nods, still not ready to let her go, a part of him hating himself for the job he thrust into his daughter's hand and the peril he put her in, especially when he will be not there to protect her. She is the one that draws back first "I love you father, I will be alright and I will ensure that Daenerys sits on the throne and we have our revenge."_

She remembers how her father's face was closed off, though he had given her one last smile before she boarded to this boat that was taking her to Driftmark. There is a slight knock on the door and she tells whoever it is to enter, relaxing when it is Losso that enters her chambers. " _Kisha ray_ _jadosh_ " he tells her in Dothraki and she nods at his words, knowing how hard it has been for him to trust that his horse would arrive safely onto land and to be speaking the common tongue most of the time, so she doesn't admonishes him for the use of dothraki.

" _Hash yer dothrae chek asshekh?"_ She asks him and sees the way his eyes turn a little brighter in hearing his mother tongue, though he corrects the way she says asshekh and she copies him until he is satisfied.

" _Anha zala vannakhoo dothrakh"_ he answers her and she laughs, putting a hand on his arm in comfort.

"You will be able to ride soon, help me gather our things so we are one of the firsts out of the boat." When she finishes speaking and he is already throwing things on top of her bed for her to fold and put in her bag, eager to leave the boat and the prospect of riding. She cannot but be glad that Daenerys had convinced her on taking someone from the Khalasar for protection, especially now that she left Aegion with her father, with fear of being easily recognized.

Visenya quickens her movements when Losso throws a look over his shoulder, very clearly telling her that he wants to be one of the firsts out of the boat. She finishes her task with a smile amused at the dothraki.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Winterfell – 298 AC_

Robb sits with Bran before the other northern lords arrive in Winterfell. He knows his brother doesn't want to face the other lords, still not recovered from losing his dream of becoming a knight. "I do not know why I must be here, you are the Lord of Winterfell not me."

Robb sighs and puts a hand on his brother's shoulder in a show of support "Because you are a Stark" Robb hears his brother mumbling something under his breath, though he cannot make sense of the words he knows it must be something in the line of the complaining he had been doing since Robb had told him it was for him to take part on the dinner. "Bran, you are a Northern and I will not allow you to hide from your people, you must show that you are strong, as a member of house Stark is supposed to be."

Bran looks at Robb, there is a slight fury in his eyes and Robb thinks it is better than the sadness that he had been mostly seeing in his brother's blue eyes. "You show them you are strong! You are the lord not I! Now I am only your crippled brother, that is all they will see, nothing more nothing less!" Bran yells face red in his rage and Robb moves the hand that was on his brother shoulder to his cheek and Bran snarls – which brings a small smile to Robb's lips.

"You are much more than that Bran." He tells his brother softly yet firmly "You are a good strategist, you are much smarter than you give yourself credit for and you are much stronger than anyone I know. Who can say they fell from a tower and survived?" He sees his brother considering the words, though there is still some doubt in his eyes "You are Brandon Stark, the first from us in controlling your direwolf, a strategist at heart, more fearless than any man I know" Bran's eye are brimming and Robb knows his are too, he doesn't care in not letting the tears fall from his eyes, he needs his brother to understand that he is more than a climber or a would be knight "I am proud of having you as my brother, so do not think you are less than you actually are."

Bran slightly nods at Robb's words and doesn't complain again for having to be at the dinner with the other lords.

 **.**

Robb tightens his grip on his chalice, not wanting the other lords to see his hands shaking from nervousness. He needed to do this right, it all depended on this dinner going right and the other lords in believing him enough to be a leader to them all so his father and sisters could return safely home. Bran nudges him and nods to the table, silently telling him to start to speak before the food arrives.

The russet haired man takes a breath before getting up from his seat and is glad to see that table hushes rapidly. "Thank you all for answering to my calling so quickly" he begins toasting to them, they return the movement to him "it shows me that you take your vows seriously." There were shouts of agreement and he continues "The crown has imprisoned my father and now they tell me that I must go and bend the knee to Joffrey Baratheon" he can feel his blood bowling again "and they order me to do so by my sister's writing to show me she is their prisoner!" There are angry murmurs beginning and he feels that his anger is felt by all of the other men "I will go but I will only bend my knee to them when they give me back my sisters and father. The south has forgotten what it means to slight the North and we will show them the force of the North!"

The room erupts in agreement.

 **.**

He knows the other lords think him a green boy and they aren't wrong about it. He still hasn't seen battle, though he had slain two wildlings, he still hadn't lost men to battle, but he isn't stupid. He knows what he is doing, he knows what to do for them to win, for him to rescue his family. He looks down at his plate as the Greatjon starts to speak again, he is the only one with the courage to openly challenge his orders and then Robb looks back up with a glare to older man, channeling every wolfblood that runs through his veins.

"Galbart Glover will lead the van" Robb tells him firmly, not caving an inch to lord Umber – not when he is being this disrespectful and Robb thinks it is his way of seeing if Robb is as Northern as the rest of them.

The Greatjon narrows his eye angrily and Robb tenses, getting straighter in his chair "The bloody wall will melt before a Umber marches behind a Glover!" He practically growls and he leans on the table, making Robb bristle indignantly at the show of disrespect. "I will lead the van or I will take my men and march them home."

Robb glares at the other man, eyes resembling the northern blizzard at winter "You are welcomed to do so, Lord Umber" he tells him not raising his voice, but getting up from his seat hands supporting him as he leans over the table "and when I am done with the Lannisters I will march back North, root you out of your keep" Robb can feel his anger boiling under his skin and the agitation going to Grey Wind "and hang you for an oathbreaker."

The auburn haired man hears the murmurs of intrigue at what is happening at the central table but he doesn't dare take his eyes from the Greatjon, pleased to see the anger taking control of the older man and his words seek in "Oathbreaker is it?!" Lord Umber spits going to his feet, the motion so quick he topples his chair and the chalice in front of him, but Robb is not cowered if anthing his blood only gets hotter pleading to erupt in battle. "I will not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass!"

The Greatjon puts his hand on the handle of his sword prepared to take it out and Theon is the first one out of his seat already taking his on sword, but it is Grey Wind that acts first, running on top of the table and attacking the older man. Robb can feel some of the anger in his veins diminishing as he hears the screaming of the other man, smells the blood his direwolf is making come out of the Lord and Robb thinks he imagines he can taste the blood that it is on the tongue of Grey Wind.

Some sick satisfaction comes to him when he hears Grey Wind ripping something from Lord Umber "My Lord father taught me it was death to bare steel to your liege lord" he speaks to the room without taking his eyes from the Greatjon, "but doubtless the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me."

Robb sees the other man looking around the room and making his decision "Your meat, is bloody tough" he tells the room and starts to chortle and Robb follows, he can feel the uncertainty in the room but soon everyone is joining them.

Right there, Robb knows he will not be questioned anymore, not when there is respect shinning in the eyes of Lord Umber.

 **.**

"Was it really prudent the way you handled Lord Umber?" Catelyn asks exasperated when she and Robb are on Ned's study, away from any listening ears. Robb sighs knowing that his mother had been at the edge of her seat waiting to ask that question. "You may have offended him and gained an enemy inside of your troops, Robb."

He shakes his head and hears the huff of irritation leaving his mother's lips "I have not gained an enemy but a fierce ally" he puts his wine down and continues before his mother can start speaking and not let him have a word in "I have earned his respect, mother. I was merciful: he only lost two fingers for an act that someone could have ordered to take his life." He holds up his hand for his mother to let him finish "My choice was not made by a spiteful green boy that he thought I was it was a choice of a liege lord they can trust in."

He can see that she still doesn't believe in him "You took two of his fingers! He must feel slighted!"

Robb shakes his head "Mother, you are thinking like a southern lady. This is the North, if I had done nothing than I am weak, if I had killed him I would have acted spitefully. This way I showed them that while I am merciful, though I will not permit them to be disrespectful."

He goes to her when she still seems to want to argue with him, to tell him what he should and shouldn't do and he has to make her see that now she is not the Lady of the house, she is not the one giving the orders anymore. He puts his hands on her arms and gives her a small smile "I know you are worried and you want me to succeed so that my father and sisters return home safely" her blue eyes brim with tears and he softens his features so she doesn't think he is disregarding her "but I know what I am doing, I must trust in myself if I want to lead my bannermen. I cannot have my own mother distrusting me, if that happens _they_ will not trust me into leading them and then we will not be able to rescue our family."

There are tears falling and he tenses and presents her a strong facade. Catelyn puts her hands on his cheeks and smiles tearfully "You have grown, Robb" he can hear how proud she is and draws her into a hug, resting his chin on top of her head, letting her cry on his chest.

He only hopes that she will stop questioning him and trying to make him do things her way. Though something in his mind is whispering that it will be hard for Catelyn Stark to completely let go of the control, it had taken too much of him to convince his mother to not leave Winterfell, to be cordial with Tyrion Lannister, even though they think their family had something to do with Bran's fall.

His mother had been so wroth with him when he extended his hospitality to the small lion, but he didn't have proof that his family was behind his brother's fall and he couldn't blame him for something that it was possible he had no involvement in. After Tyrion had left it had been even harder to not let his mother go to the Eyrie, but he had made the right choice when he had asked Theon to follow his mother and thus they were able to stop her from leaving.

She had been mad at him and he thinks that she still is, with the way she is always questioning him, but he knows he is doing right for his family and he will continue to do so even if it means going against his mother and making her displeased with him.

When she draws back from his embrace, pats him in his cheek lovingly and turns leaving the study, Robb knows that he still needs to keep an eye on his mother, though now he is not sure who to put following her – he cannot have Theon too far from him, needing his friend as an adviser he only wishes he had Jon with him, it would be good for him to have two men that he could trust with his life by his side.

He sighs knowing that he will have a long night ahead of himself, even if tomorrow they start to march, he has to plan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _The Wall – 298 AC_

Jon paces inside the library, knowing that most of the others will not come here. He needs to think, he needs to make a decision, he needs to decide between his family and the Wall. He knows that there are many things in the Wall that he thinks he can come to enjoy, the cold is harsh but he is used to it, he likes the kinship he has with some of the man and at times he thinks he found his place.

Stories of Old Nan are real here, he still hadn't seen wildlings, but he had felt something that it belonged in the stories he and his siblings would receive from the old woman.

His father has been taken prisoner and he knows his father would never try to usurp the throne from Robert or his children, so King's Landing is spewing lies about his father and what is worse is that he doesn't know what happened to his sisters, have they been taken to the dungeons as well, are they being treated well, are they scared, are they _alive_? Jon can see Arya, her mischievous smile while running through the corridors of Winterfell, or how her eyes sparkled happy to be on the weirwood forest, how she would beg and beg him to show him how to use a sword, or the way she had thrown herself in his arms after he had given her Needle, had his little sister used it to protect herself, had she need use of it?

He tightens his fist in anger at the notion. Then his thoughts go to Sansa, that while they were not close she is still his sister and he is protective of her. He had always been a little annoyed with the way his red haired sister viewed the world, but it was an innocence that he wanted to protect and something tells him that his sister had had a rough awakening in King's Landing. He clenches his jaw, angry at the notion of his sisters being in peril and his father being thrown at the dungeons as a common crook.

"Jon is that you?" Maester Aemon asks inclining his head to the side and taking a seat at one of the closest tables to Jon and the younger man knows that he needs to answer to the Maester.

"Yes, Maester Aemon. Did I disturb you?" Jon asks politely, trying to settle his raging blood, the Maester gives him a small smile and motions to one of the chairs, which Jon takes and with the way Aemon moves Jon sometimes forgets that he is blind.

"No at all, I think you are the one that is disturbed" Jon sighs at how perceptive the blind man is and nods forgetting that the other cannot see, but the silence is enough answer for Aemon. "I imagine it has something to do with your family."

It is put so simply, candid that all of Jon's breath leaves his lips, he tightens his fists thinking of how his father and sisters are in King's Landing, of the heavy weight that must have settled in his brother's arms and the wonder if Bran is recovering. Aemon pats Jon's hand and some of the tension leaves his body "I understand your worries. Once upon a time I had the same worries as you do now." Jon senses that the old Maester is very far away and so he doesn't interrupt "We are all tested at least once in keeping our vows, I myself was tested three times. All of those times I wished I had done differently, but the third time was the hardest, the third time I wished I had been younger and closer to my family."

"What happened?" Jon asks intrigued by Aemon's words, it is plain to see how much it pains the older man to speak of it, but it is almost as if he needs to say it. Aemon gives Jon a sad smile and the dark haired man feels a shiver of fear go through his spine.

"I lost my family at the War of the Usurper" Aemon tells him so sadly and Jon feels a squeeze going to his hand "only two survived, but I wished I knew more, that I could do more for them. I sometimes wish that I had made different choices." Jon looks at Aemon's blind eyes and it is almost as if the other man can read his soul, can read every crease of his face as he continues "Tomorrow you will take your vows, but tonight you still aren't a member of the Night's Watch, your honor won't be on your way to make the choice that in your old age you wish you had done."

It is as if Aemon can feel Jon's insecurities when he still remains silent, so he asks "Jon, did you ever wonder _why_ the men of the Night's Watch take no wives and father no children?"

"No."

"So they will not love, for love is the bane of honor, the death of duty." Jon widens his eyes at the answer but Aemon still isn't finished "You, my boy, do not need to father a child for that type of love, you are a member of a pack, you already have the love that banes honor, honor that will not be tarnished if you go tonight."

"Thank you, Maester Aemon" Jon hopes that Aemon can hear how much it meant for him to hear those words.

Jon gets up from the seat he was in but stops at the sound of the Maester's voice "You are being watched, be careful" he warns, Jon knows this, it had been making Ghost stay on edge "I pray for the old gods and the new that you arrive swiftly to your brother's side."

Jon puts his hand on top of the old man's shoulder and whispers a final thank you, before walking as calmly as he can to his room – not wanting to draw attention to himself. When he is safe inside Ghost is sitting and waiting for him, something in his eyes tell Jon that he already knows that they will be leaving and so the dark haired man begins putting his things away in a bag, waiting until all of the men go to have dinner.

 **.**

He knew he was going to be followed, he had thought that Mormont wouldn't have sent Sam, he had felt a kinship with the other man, but he can't be delayed – he won't. He passes through the tricky branch, a few moments later he hears someone not being able to do the same, his curiosity gets the best of him and he looks behind to see that it was Sam that had been victim to the branch.

He doesn't know why he gets down from his horse, but he goes to the three that Mormont had sent after him. He approaches them, not letting Ghost close, in case he needed his direwolf to scare them off so he could leave in peace. They are quick in announcing that they will take him back to Castle Black _where he belongs_.

His blood boils at it, he doesn't belong there anymore, not when his pack is not safe, not when his sisters are alone in King's Landing, not when his brother will have to deal with a burden that he didn't wish – that Robb himself asked his father to not put on his lap, not when the realm seems to want to tear his family apart and now he doesn't care if Catelyn Stark will have a problem with it, his pack needs him.

"My brother needs me" he growls and he can sense Ghost tensing up from behind him, waiting on orders.

"We are your brothers" Sam pleads with him, but Jon shakes his head.

"I haven't taken the vows, Sam. My family needs me, I will never forgive myself if something happens to them and I was not there to try and save them." He tries to reason with them, but he sees the stubborn glint in Sam's eyes.

The sandy haired male begins "You told me that Castle Black was the only place you belonged -" Jon cuts him before he can say anything else.

"That was before when Arya, father and Sansa were not in peril, when Robb didn't have to take on a burden that he did not wish to, not now that he will only have Theon Greyjoy to trust implicitly. Castle Black was the place I thought I belonged when my _pack_ was safe, but now I see that I always belonged with them." Jon can see the proud smile on Arya's face, as if telling him 'I told you so' and as quickly as the happy image of his favorite sister comes it changes to one of her with wide terrified eyes, face dirty and scared for her life, that visage strengthens his resolve in leaving.

He turns on his heel and when the other two step in front of him Ghost starts growling and he puts his hand on the handle of his sword ready to fight with them if need be, but they realize that either way he will leave – he has the direwolf at his command and he is the best out of all of them in swordfight.

Jon goes to his horse and doesn't look back while he speeds away, praying to the old gods and the new that his friends stay safe in Castle Black, that he reaches Robb quickly and that his family in King's Landing are somewhat safe.

As the trees blur he cannot but think in the words uttered by Aemon " _Only two survived"_ he chuckles finally realizing that the Maester at Castle Black is Aemon Targaryen. If anyone understands what Jon had been going through it would be him, he thanks his gods for putting the old man on his path to put sense in his mind.

* * *

 **.**

 _Kisha ray_ _jadosh -_ We are arriving.

 _Hash yer dothrae chek asshekh? -_ How are you today? (Do you ride well today?)

 _Anha zala vannakhoo dothrakh -_ I want (wish) to ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. **  
**

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait, but life gets in the way sometimes... I am trying to maintain the length of chapters to this size or slightly bigger - which will probably affect the updates..

Well, again thank you thank you for my faithful reviewers, you are the inspiration to keep posting! Also thank you for everyone who has favorite and/or followed.

And just so that you know that the translations of dothraki or valyrian is not word for word, what I found is that they express a lot through few words, so just so that you are warned what I write here is researched and used to best fit what I mean to say.. As always translations are at the end of the chapter!

Oh, and another thing this is not beta'd so any mistake please let me know!

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Driftmark – 298 AC_

Visenya smiles when she looks onto the coast to see that Losso is with her grandfather's sailors, learning about the ship and the sea. "Who would have thought that a dothraki would sail?" Monford Velaryon asks from her right, amusement clear in his voice.

"Yes and who would have thought that a Targaryen would be the cause behind it?" her grandfather laughs and puts his arm over her shoulder drawing her to his chest. "Thank you for ensuring that he has lessons on ships."

Monford shakes his head "No problem, sweetheart, I think it is important for him to have this knowledge, so that when he rejoins his people he will be able to teach them." Visenya nods and also understands the meaning behind his words.

"And it will make Daenerys' life easier" her grandfather laughs.

"Nothing ever gets pass you, much like your mother" he tells her fondly and she smiles at the comparison, he squeezes her closer to his chest. "A letter has arrived from Dorne." She lifts her head to look into his purple eyes and sees that there is more that he needs to say "Not only there was a letter from Dorne but there was also one from King's Landing."

Monford guides his granddaughter to a bench that had a view from the ocean, he gives her first the letter from King's Landing, as she reads it her brows furrows and then with wide eyes she looks up at him " _Is this true?_ " she asks in Valyrian to him and he suppresses the happy feeling that he gets when she speaks Valyrian as if it is her mother tongue – much like her mother did.

He nods and she sighs angrily " _How can this boy be king? Does he think there will be no repercussions, that he is safe in that Red Castle?"_ Monford understands that she is rambling because of her anger. Her hatred for the Lannister and Baratheons has always been strong, as it was the case with her father – they hated that family too much, or at least one man, Tywin Lannister as Robert is already dead and his son just murdered Ned Stark.

" _This can be good for us_ " he reminds her, hoping that she can be more level headed, to put her anger and hate on the back of her mind and concentrate on the importance of their mission.

She nods " _Hopefully Ned Stark's son will want allies to take King's Landing_ " she extends her hand for the other letter and quickly untangles the hidden messages on the paper, when she looks up her grandfather is frowning and she knows it is because he wouldn't be able to understand the real message.

" _Doran thinks that Walder Frey will be a problem, he is loyal to Tywin so he will send our army to Ironman's Bay this way we will be able to breech the Twins if Walder truly proves to be on Lannister side. He wants me to go North as an envoy of the Martell family and Daenerys' army."_ She can see that her grandfather didn't like that she was being sent into dangerous territory.

He sighs trying to put things in perspective, she was the only one that could go speak to Robb Stark, she is a Martell and knows Daenerys " _Who will lead the army at Ironman's Bay?_ " he asks instead of asking her to make someone else go, she smiles thankfully to him.

" _Nymeria and Obara, my father and Doran cannot be seen leading the army. Yours and theirs meddling in this game cannot be confirmed at King's Landing. We must bide our time."_ Monford nods at her words knowing them to be true, but still he doesn't like that he won't be able to send some of his men with her.

"When are you leaving?" he asks changing back to the common tongue now that they aren't discussing sensitive information. Visenya sighs and looks back towards the ocean, it is calm unlike it had been weeks ago. She remembers that Losso had looked fearful to set sail with the ocean as angry as it had been, but she had had no intention of doing so, not without having heard any news from King's Landing and Sunspear.

It almost seems like the gods want her to meet with the Northern army as quickly as possible.

"Tomorrow" she voices when she makes up her mind. Monford sputters and she knows it is because he thinks it is too soon. She shakes her head not letting her grandfather speak, knowing that he could dissuade her – it was something her father hated how much her grandfather had such sway over her. "I need to do this, the death of Lord Stark will only make things unravel faster than ever before, Stannis and Renly are already pushing to see who is the rightful heir to the throne with the news that the children belonging to the queen are not Robert's, we need to be in front of them." She puts her hand on her grandfather's arm "Now more than we thought before, we will need the northern army and you will have the difficult job in buying your time with Stannis, the sooner I am gone from here the better it is for both of us."

He nods accepting it, not liking the truth but having to accept it "Then tomorrow you and Losso will be hidden in one of our ships going to collect cargo, that way you'll find the Northern Army before reaching Moat Cailin."

Visenya nods accepting his help, though she bites her lips, knowing that she can't be parted from the horse the Khal had given to her as a present nor does she want to make Losso part from his. Monford sees her discomfort over something and realizes what it is about "The horses will go, Losso doesn't need to be hidden, he can be the owner, if someone asks he is a hired braavosi that went in search for dothraki horses, and no one will question him." Visenya nods, smiling gratefully at her grandfather, throwing her arms around him and hiding her face in his chest.

"Thank you." Monford gives her a kiss on top of her head, knowing that she is fearful of the mission she must set sail to. He knows his granddaughter will do what was asked from her and she will pretend to not be fearful of it, but he is glad that in this moment she can let herself show her insecurities, something that she won't be able for a while now.

"You are strong, my sweet. That is why your mother named you Visenya; she knew you would be as strong and as headstrong as the Targaryen queen. I have all confidence in you." He tells her and he feels her nodding in his chest and not making any move in moving from where she is. He lets her have the time to have all her insecurities and fears go through her head, until she draws back, he will lend her his strength.

For the moment he will enjoy these last moments with his granddaughter, not sure when they would see each other again or how much changed they each will be the next they see each other – after all, war changes people.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Somewhere in the Barrowlands_ _– 298 AC_

Robb sighed for what felt like the tenth time just that day, he was tired of having to explain everything he was doing, every single order he gave, not to his lords but to his mother. She had become even more blinded by revenge since they learned of his father's death fou days ago and that Sansa was now a ward of King's Landing, what really bothered him was that no one mentioned Arya and he feared for the worst. His mother still hadn't noticed how they would only make Sansa write the letters, that it was always about Sansa being in the lion's den, his mother believed that they were speaking about them both. He hoped that they were or that his little sister by some sliver of luck had been able to escape King's Landing and would be able to come to him.

It was already four days since he was called the King in the North and already he had received more crows than he had ever before, one that was brought to his attention was one from the Commander at Castle Black. He told him about Jon leaving the black cloak, he said that though his brother hadn't made the vows he was somehow already pledged to the order. His letter – no it was more of a note, had been curt _"If my brother didn't take the vows he is a free man, owner of his own choices._ "

Robb knew that even if his brother had taken the vows and left the moment he had learned of their father's capture he would have made it void, he would receive him with open arms and would dare anyone in suggesting he had to punish him. The auburn haired man was waiting for his brother to show up at any day now, there hadn't been any notice of him, but he could feel he was close, Grey Wind felt Ghost too. They were only waiting until another part of the pack came to him.

Catelyn hadn't been happy with the news, Robb hadn't been expecting anything else from his mother, but had reprimanded her when she insinuated that he would have to punish Jon. _"He is my_ brother _, though he didn't take the vows I would dare anyone to raise their hands to punish him. You should be glad he left them to join me, he is another I can trust blindly in._ " He hadn't been able to look at his mother's face for another day, Catelyn needed to open her eyes to their new reality, he was in the middle of a war, though he knows he can trust the Umber house, Rowland Reed and Mormont House.

Grey Wind stands up from the corner of the room and howls, Robb feels his hair standing on end and quickly leaves his tent, he lets his feet walk on their own accord, but he knows he is moving to the right direction when Grey Wind doesn't try to make him change directions. He had heard Theon calling for him, but he doesn't stop to answer or even to look in the direction of his friend, he merely walks. He sees from the corner of his eyes Theon joining his side and some soldiers doing the same and at the back of his mind he realizes he must be leaving the protection of their camp.

He stops as suddenly as he had begun walking. His heart is hammering in his chest and then a smile is breaking across his face when a black horse comes towards them, his men all tense not seeing the face of the rider, but he knows and it isn't in the slightest surprised when Jon pushes the hood of the cloak from his face, jumping quickly from his horse. Robb moves as well, meeting his brother half way.

Robb holds him at arms-length "You look like shit" he laughs at his brother and Jon lets a small smile come to his lips.

"I have had only two nights of sleep in the week, I think I am entitled" Robb laughs at his explanation and draws his younger brother into his arms, slapping him at his back, glad to have him by his side in this war.

"I am glad you are here." He admits, not caring if anyone else can hear him and when he holds his brother at arms- length again, Jon seems a little insecure and sad, Robb knows why.

"Father…" Jon begins and Robb can feel the heartbreak coming again accompanied by the anger, Jon shakes his head and Robb had never been gladder that his brother has the same color of eyes as their father, because seeing those angry orbs makes him resolute in his decision of bringing the wrath of winter to House Lannister " _they_ should have never come North."

Robb can't help but agree with his brother and he knows the same feeling of vengeance and retribution is on Jon's own blood along with the need to rescue their sisters.

"What news you have of our sisters?"

Robb sighs and he knows he will have to tell him about what he thinks of Arya "They have Sansa that much is certain, but I am not so certain about Arya, they never mention her."

The auburn man sees his brother blanch at the news of their younger sister, but then he looks resolute "Arya must have run, she _must_ be coming to us. If we weren't able to rein her in I don't think Cersei Lannister or anyone of them would be able to."

Robb smiles ruefully finding truth in Jon's words.

"You didn't like the Wall I take it?" Theon asks and Robb feels his brother tensing beneath his hands, but Jon only smirks at Theon.

"I have other responsibilities now." Jon informs Theon and Robb chuckles at his brother dryness, but as he looks towards his friend he sees that something akin to respect is there in his blue eyes.

Theon comes and slaps Jon on the shoulder "It is good to have you here."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Moat Cailin – 298 AC_

Robb hadn't believed when one of his men had come to him with a heaving chest "We have apprehended two spies, they are being taken to your tent, milord." Robb frowns at the news; he knows that Tywin wouldn't send two people or at least not two people that would be easily caught. He quickly leaves the war tent to go towards it, glad that he had made the decision of not having them too far from the other.

As he is coming closer he can hear a feminine voice speaking in a different language " _Vos ildat!_ " he enters to see a rather small woman, being held down by one of his man, but beside her there is a tall, broad man fighting against three of his men and he seems to be winning only stopping when she speaks again " _Losso, vos ildat!"_

The man seems furious and the tiny bells in his hair still make noise as he tries to keep himself in check. "Who do we have here?" he asks walking to be in front of the two strangers, he is taken aback at the beauty of the woman, her purple eyes burning in anger, her full lips pressed together displeased, her high cheekbones more defined with the angry flush in her cheeks.

Her shoulders if possible turn tenser and even in her lacking height she seems to be looking down on him "I am _Princess_ Visenya Martell, daughter of Prince Oberyn and Valaena Velaryon." He feels his blood turn cold but before he can tell his men to unhand her she continues "And I am standing on your camp as an envoy of House Targaryen."

That is when he tells them to unhand them both "I am sorry Princess Visenya, for how you were handled" he offers, hoping that she will accept his apology and he glares at his men, they should have asked who she was before manhandling her that way. Visenya bows her head in acceptance and the tall man scoffs at the movement.

"Y _eri jif vos koholaan vannakhoo mae"_ Robb hears him tell her in that strange language and she sighs, looking like she would like to pinch the bridge of her nose and the King in the North can see that Oberyn's daughter has a temper and something tells him that he will find amusing.

" _Me kemik, me Khal."_ her tone of voice seems like she is admonishing the man, then she turns back to him "I am sorry, Losso is still accustoming to Westeros."

Robb inclines his head and offers a seat to both, Visenya accepts but Losso stands at her back, arms crossed glaring at anyone that dares to move close to his _charge_. "I take it he is from Daenerys' khalasar" Visenya seems to want to wince at his choice of words but she holds it back.

"Yes, he was chosen by the Khal and Khaleesi to be my protector and the first of the dothraki to cross the ocean."

Robb nods and lets a small frown take place on his features "I imagine you are here for a reason, as we were not expecting you and your _protector._ " She lets a small smile grace her features. He couldn't imagine that the Martell woman could turn more beautiful and he can't help himself in wondering if a full blown smile will take his breath away – somehow he knows it will.

"Well, we couldn't send a crow to you without the danger of having it falling into Tywin's hands." He nods in agreement, knowing that Tywin had a firm hand in the ins and outs of the realm, even if he is still not in King's Landing. "If your soldier would give back the pouch I had with me I can give you documents belonging to the Targaryen, Martell and Velaryon houses."

Robb acquiesces motioning to his soldiers to do as the Princess asked, he looks as her purple eyes follow the movements his soldier makes while getting closer, her back turns taut and it is enough for him to know that she does not trust them, not yet anyways, and she does not need the protection of the broad tall man behind her back. She raises her arm to take back the pouch and Losso moves to be more to her side and Robb sees that that way the man could protect her better; relaxing a tad she quickly takes the documents to be handed to him.

He rapidly reads through the papers, he is going to the last one pertaining to Monford Velaryon when Grey Wind enters the tent. Discreetly he looks up to see the reactions of the two newcomers. Visenya doesn't show fear, merely intrigue and the man moves as if preparing himself in protecting her. When Grey Wind lies down by his feet he finishes Velaryon's document, then he drops it to a table in the center of the room.

"So if Daenerys takes the Iron Throne I do not have to fear her setting her sights in the North?" he asks, honestly interested in that aspect. He knows that Stannis won't recognize him as the King in the North and after he has the Iron Throne he will turn his attention North and something tells him that it will be the same with Renly, even if he says it differently to have their support.

Visenya nods "At the time she had been willing to give you the North, now I am sure she will not be opposed to have the King in the North in her favor." Robb feels some of the worry he had been feeling slip away.

"I gather she is still in Essos?" he asks her and she nods "How do you speak with her?" Visenya smirks and he feels a shiver run down his spine.

"The Martell house has ways in which to do that." She simply tells him and he thinks that she will not give him a straight answer when she doesn't trust him. Her purple eyes seem to shine in challenge as she inquires him "Then, King Robb can we call you an ally or must you discuss this with your Lords?"

Daenerys merely wants his support in taking the Iron Throne and while she does that he will be able to have his revenge against the Lannisters and he will not have to worry about the North being invaded in the upcoming years, it seems a little too good to be true, especially since she is not even in Westeros, but Doran Martell and Monford Velaryon have already promised him help, should he need it.

"It worries me that she is still not here to help us with the war." He says sincerely whilst pretending that she hadn't asked the second question, a small taunt for his supposed naivety – one that will finally be put to rest when he wins the next battle, and he can see some respect shining in the purple irises of her eyes.

"I understand, but I can guarantee that as you go south your army will have help."

He chuckles at not so straight answers she gives him, but he sees in her eyes that she is not lying to him, that in her side of the fence they must have plans with the job to help the northern army. He rises from his seat, decision already made and Visenya follows his example and raises her hand to stop Losso from coming to stand before her and separate the two of them. He offers his hand and she gives hers to grips his "Yes, you can count me as an ally as long as the North continues to be mine."

He was right, her full blown smile takes his breath away and the way her purple eyes gleam turning a shade lighter makes his heart double its beating "Then, we will guarantee that as long as a Targaryen is in the Iron Throne the North will belong to the Stark family."

 **.**

Robb looks at her from the corner of his eyes; she seems to be perfectly at ease while receiving the apprising eyes from the northern lords, her head is held high, shoulders loose, hands closed around each other in front of her body, there is a small smirk at the corner of her lips that makes her all the more alluring and for some reason more regal. Robb knows that she is far from a demure woman, she is _dangerous_ , he had seen it in the way she seemed to see where everyone stood, analyzing every man that passed by her and when her belongings where returned to her she had an alarming quantity of knifes, throw knifes , a sword and two spears. He thinks she might have had more things than her companion, who had a strange crescent moon shaped sword that he later was informed it was an Arakh, he had a long sword and some other knifes.

Robb had been impressed with their horses _"They are a breed from the dothraki, they are very fast but also very strong, I was afraid of how they would compare to your northern horses, but I think they're more_ _sturdily_." She had spoken the truth, their horses where slightly bigger than the other northern horses. He was interested in seeing how it was that her protector, Losso moved on his horse, having heard about the proficiency that dothraki had on top of a horse. ]

He looks at his brother and sees that he is curious about the woman by his side; he wants to know if they can trust her, and something tells Robb that they can. Theon's eyes on her are a little annoying, as if the Greyjoy wanted to consume her.

"How do we know we can trust you and your Queen? She is not in Westeros." Lord Karstark is narrowing his eyes on her form and she doesn't seem ruffled with the way he is speaking to her.

"She might not be in Westeros, but the Martell and Velaryon families have already pledged alliance to her – their army is hers to command." Her smirk turns a little cruel "We will have to have blind faith that my family will come forth with their promises as we will have to believe you will come forth with your promises. After all, both of our sides have dealt with deception before, I am sure we don't want to see it happening again."

Theon snickers lightly at her answer, but Robb feels her eyes on him and an apologetic turn of her lips and he finds himself nodding to her, understanding why she had said what she said, not that it didn't hurt being reminded of his father's death but she seemed to genuinely be sorry for bringing it up this way. Maege Mormont narrows her eyes on the dornish woman "You being here should be a guarantee that your family would come through with their promise?" when Visenya nods at the question, the rugged woman continues "It is my understanding that you are one of Oberyn's many daughters, albeit not being his bastard, and you aren't the next head of you house, you are quite expandable aren't you?"

The purple eyed woman tenses and her smirk turns feral "Dorne is so very different from the rest of Westeros, milady, in a family we do not see each other as expendables nor do my father or I see my sisters as anything less than they are, my sisters. My cousin is to be the head of the House, than her place is at Sunspear while my place is to lead the army" she holds up her hand stopping Mormont from saying anything else "I was chosen to do this because my lineage intertwines with Daenerys', there is also the fact that I know Westeros and Essos better than Arianne and of course that I am as deadly as my father, so no, I am not expendable – I am one of the best Dorne has to offer."

Lady Mormont smiles and nods, " _ **I**_ _shish chare acharoe hash me nem ejervae nharesoon"_ Losso rumbles behind her and Robb sees her smiling at whatever he had said, but she turns to him as if recriminating what he had said and he can see how the dothraki is not in the least sorry for whatever he had said.

"Your friend doesn't speak or understands the common tongue?" Lord Glover asks and Visenya turns back to the northern lords, she shakes her head an apologetic smile in her lips.

"He hasn't taken well in speaking or understanding it, preferring to continue the usage of the dothraki language."

" _K_ _hogar shiqethi chiftik_ " Losso mumbles under his breath and a small amused smile ticks in the corner of her lips but it is only there for an instant before her face is smoothed over again.

Again, very demurely she puts her hands closed in front of her body "Then is it safe for me to assume that we have an agreement?" all of his lords nod at her words and she nods, turning towards Robb she takes a letter from the inside of her cloak and hands it to him "I am afraid this is only for your eyes."

He nods and reads it, there scribbled in what he thinks is haste is the location where the dornish army will meet with them at Ironman's Bay. He frowns before putting the letter on his pocket and then offers his arm to her "I will escort you through the grounds, so you are familiarized."

She puts her gloved hand on top of his arm and he tries hard not to think of the warmth that spreads through his neck at the touch and he refuses to meet his brother or Theon's eyes, knowing that they will be sporting identical smirks. He was rather missing the days when the two of them were at each other's throats.

When they have put some distance between them and where the northern lords are, Robb asks her the question that had come up once he read the note "Why are they coming through Ironman's Bay, wouldn't it be better to not go right under Tywin Lannister's nose?"

She nods, having made that same question to her grandfather once she had read it. Monford had merely smiled at her and had told her what she tells Robb now "The old lion would not think anyone would dare do such a thing, hiding in plain sight is better than finding a dark place to hide."

"They will wait for us to pass the Twins?"

Visenya shakes her head and furtively looks around seeing that while people were watching them they didn't seem to be able to hear them "Father and Doran believe that Walder Frey will present trouble." She sees the frown in his face and continues to explain "We have reason to believe that Walder is filled with Lannister gold."

Robb sighs knowing that his mother will have trouble in hearing this, thinking that the Frey house was loyal to the lords of Riverrun. He needs to be sure of their information "Are you certain about it?"

"Father would at times attend Walder Frey's wedding, he only took me one time and it was enough to see how pleased he was that many Lannisters would attend and he would ramble how the Starks never had the decency to attend, he was rather sold on the idea that your late father thought himself better than him." They have stopped and he can clearly analyze everything that she is saying to him, finding that she is not lying and the clear disgust she has for the Frey house right along with her dislike of the Lannisters. "Walder is a very petty man, he knows that you'll ask for passage and he will try to twist your hand in his favor, now not only you but Daenerys. My queen didn't say I could make a deal with him and I will not, because I don't want to be extorted by such a small man."

"Then the plan is to attack the Twins?" he asks and a smirk curls in her lips, her eyes gleaming with mischief and he can't help but feel apprehensive and eager with what she will say.

"Attacking would be too obvious and Walder would hide out forever in his Twins, infiltrating would be a better word." She links her arms back to his and starts to walk to back towards the middle of camp and he notices how they had been gathering the attention of some of his soldiers and the way both Theon and Jon were tense and had frowns on their faces, the woman by his side didn't miss much. "Seagard we would attack, that is a place of interest too for Tywin, especially since you carry Tully blood."

He nods at her words knowing how true they were, his mother side of the family were the Lords Paramount of the Trident. Tywin would see it as a problem he had to eliminate, he sighs and thanks the old gods for the alliance they had sent to him. He looks at Visenya from the corner of his eyes and isn't surprised in seeing that she is taking everything in and is probably burning everything to her memory, but he is glad that she is giving him time to digest everything she had been telling him.

He guides them to the tent that belongs to her, he opens the flap and lets her in first, his brother, Theon and Losso stand outside guarding. "I hope it is to your liking" he offers to her when they enter and she laughs, amusement shining in her purple eyes, when she sees his confusion she offers him an apologetic smile.

"I meant no disrespect, your highness. This is a palace considering that I was hiding away at the hold of the ship" she turns on her heels heading towards the table and chairs he had asked to be put there, she offers the seat across from her to him "It is an experience I hope to avoid in the future." Her tone lowers as if she is conspiring with him and he can't help the amused chuckle that leaves his lips.

He stays there until night fall ironing their strategies and he knows that they would have to do these meetings at least every day – as war doesn't stay the same for long, he finds himself looking forward to it. It is easy to talk to her as he doesn't feel the pressure in having to show her he is not a green boy as he has with his northern lords and it is almost as if having a kindred spirit – they are both young and thrown at the eye of war and he realizes that she has it worse than he does, being a woman sent in the name of another woman. He could see in the tenseness of her shoulders that she had the need to be perfect.

When he meets with his brother and best friend he ignores the way their eyes are gleaming and how their voice sounds saccharine sweet when they ask where Visenya is, if she is not accompanying them to dinner. "She knew that the lords would like to question me on what I have discovered, she thought it would be better if she was not there for the inquisition."

That might have shut his brother and best friend up, but it hadn't been enough to rid them of their stupid smirks and the knowing looks they kept throwing his way, he knows that had they been at Winterfell they would be making kissing noises and not letting the subject go. He is glad that they stop with their knowing looks when they meet with the other for dinner, but the smirks though a little more contained remains in place. Robb sometimes hates them.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Vos ildat -_ Don't strike/Stay down.

Y _eri jif vos koholaan vannakhoo ma -_ You should not bow to him.

 _Me kemik, me Khal. -_ He is an ally and a king.

 _ **I**_ _shish chare acharoe hash me nem ejervae nharesoon -_ Maybe the ear will listen if it is removed from the head. (He tells her that because he is tired with how much the lords are questioning her).

 _K_ _hogar shiqethi chiftik -_ Khogar shiqethi refers to their iron suits and chiftik means cricket, but it is an insult, much like calling a foreigner a walker (ifak).


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **A/N:** Hi! I am so sorry for the late late update. This one was a little bit hard to write, because I don't want to rush anything and it felt like I was, but well. If you think anything is being rushed please let me know. Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following and putting on your favorite list! Hopefully the next update will be sooner!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Greywater Watch – 299 AC_

It had been a three since the princess of Dorne had arrived in their midst and she seemed to be settling fine with the northern army. Maege Mormont had put Visenya under her wing and even the Greatjon seemed to have taken liken to the Martell woman – it was probably due to her nonsense attitude and how she could put decorum to the side if it was possible. His mother hadn't appeared to like the younger woman, he supposed it was because the purple eyed woman was a little too feral for his mother's – still – southern ways, he was glad that Catelyn had her time taken up with the caring of the blonde warrior that had appeared in their camp.

She was tired and lacking from food, probably having been running from Stannis as she was from Renly's Rainbow Guard. His mother was treating her to good health; it was good for her having someone to take care of as she wished to as he no longer gave her that privilege, not when she is showing signs of bending under the pressure.

His meetings with Visenya were becoming a bright spot in his days, training didn't leave him winded anymore, didn't take the edge off, but his verbal spars with Visenya not only left him completely tired, but it excited him to have someone that was as involved or had as many responsibilities as he has in this war, she might not have the title of Queen but she was acting in the name of one. She doesn't attend too many of his meetings with his lords, not wanting to cause discomfort, there are northern matters that she doesn't need to be privy to.

He is walking in circles in his tent, frowning not understanding why Visenya hadn't yet arrived for them to have their daily meeting. He decides to go and see if everything is alright, she might have gotten sick as she was not used to cold weather and always seemed to be chilly and he would blush at the thoughts that followed when he saw Visenya rubbing her hands together for warmth and he wondered how cold would she feel at Winterfell.

Robb shakes his head and moves towards the exit of his tent, he knows he is very much attracted to her, not only because of her beauty but for her intelligence, her fierceness and her kind heart. He thinks that it must also be because she doesn't resemble a Southern lady, she treats his brother as he deserves to be treated, asking him how he would like for her to call him, he had seen the blush covering his brother's cheeks before he answered that she was allowed to call him Jon, she wasn't swayed with Theon's remarks or how he would boost his fighting skills, she would merely raise her eyebrow and smirk devilish.

As he walks around the camp he can hear people cheering on their make shift training grounds, he sees his brother and Theon at the front of the group and goes to join them. His soldiers easily part for him to pass, Jon noticing the commotion looks over his shoulder and tenses slightly when he sees Robb. The auburn haired male frowns at his brother's reaction and when he looks to the scene unfolding in front of him he tenses as had his brother.

Visenya is trading blows with Losso, her hands in front of her face, fending off the attack of the large man. She tries to punch him only for him to send her to the floor with a kick to her feet. He hears her growl and she gets up, rolls her shoulders and goes into position again, her eyes trained on the large man, he moves to attack her and she swiftly moves to the side, aiming a punch to his stomach that actually gets pass the man's defense. "How long has this been happening?" Robb asks Jon, making Theon slightly jump as he had not noticed his arrival.

"For an hour or more" Jon answers not taking his eyes from the fist fight, seeing the two fighters was like watching a dance, Losso was a big and muscly man but he is almost as fast as the small Visenya.

Robb watches with interest the way they both start to round each other, their hands in front of their faces, Losso easily towers over Visenya but she doesn't seem in the least intimidate by him, there is something in the way she moves that is telling of how dangerous she can be. Losso moves forward and she takes two steps back making the man laugh and say something to her in his language, which makes her bristle. He moves again and Robb is sure that he will be able to catch her but Visenya surprises him and the man she is fighting when she runs to meet him, her hands moving in quick succession to try and hit him, but the dothraki is as fast as she is. No one had been expecting the high kick she does to the side of Losso's face.

They part again and when he looks at the dothraki expecting to see anger, the man is cleaning the blood from his lip and starts to laugh when he sees it and as Robb thinks the man is leaving when he starts to walk he is surprised when Losso merely goes to pick his arakh and the spear he knows belongs to Visenya. The young wolf looks to the Martell woman and sees a smirk coming to her lips and she picks her spear easily from the air when Losso throws her way.

" _First blood?"_ She asks the dothraki in his language and he gives her a nod. They fall back into position, though now that they both have their favored weapons in hands they are more relaxed.

"I don't think we should let this continue" he finds himself saying, worried about Visenya's safety.

Theon turns to him and shakes his head "No, I want to see what both of them are capable of and something tells me that the princess would be angry at anyone who dared interfere."

Robb wants to argue but he can't as the two fighters are already moving, Losso is making arches in the air trying to hit Visenya, but she merely crouches, bends backwards as he watches he realizes that she is waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. Losso extends his arm and weapon towards her again and for the first time she raises her spear, linking to the inside of the arakh but her opponent has a firm grip on his weapon and it doesn't leave his hand, but it seemed it was not her intention, she uses as a way to bring him closer to her, and with the slight surprise on her opponent she is able to disengage her spear from his weapon and slam the butt of her own weapon onto his chest and continues to hit him, now making sure he stands in the defensive. He tries to hit her or in the least nip, but Visenya moves fast, spear stopping every blow, it doesn't matter the direction – her spear moves fluidly around her body and hands, passing through her shoulders to lend in a different hand, she spins the weapon bringing it down with force to make the man sway a little where he stands.

She is grinning, purple eyes alight, she doesn't let Losso take a breath, she is always upon him, there are instances that Robb think that she will be able to put a gash on the man but he bends out of the way and it only makes Visenya grin like a loon.

"She certainly is Oberyn's daughter." A feminine voice comments beside him and he looks to see Maege Mormont looking with keen interest to the fight happening before their eyes. He frowns, not knowing what she means by that – was that in question, why is she saying it? She laughs "You must have never seen the Red Viper, sometimes I forget your age, my liege" she turns back to the fight and so does he "Oberyn is one of the deadliest men I have ever encountered, while people thought they could discount him from a fight based on his preference for the spear, he would have them all lying in their back in mere seconds. All the while he would smirk and laugh at his opponents" she shakes her head "if he was the head of House Martell, Tywin wouldn't still be alive."

He watches as Visenya uses her spear to hold Losso's arakh and slams her foot on his unarmored chest, Robb winces, knowing it must have hurt but the man seems to shake it out and slams his shoulder to Visenya who falls to the floor and Losso is quick in freeing his arakh and leaving a small gash on Visenya's arm. Robb can see the fury growing in her eyes, she gets up without help – not that Losso offered and she goes to the bigger man and put her hand on his chest, she murmurs some words to the man who laughs and in a brotherly fashion he pats her head. She bites some words to him making him laugh harder before turning on his heel and going towards two women Robb only now takes notice where at the edge of the ring. Visenya is rolling her eyes and something in his chest is lighter when he doesn't see any jealousy.

Robb takes a step to go speak with her but is beaten to it by Greatjon who wanted to see how she would do against a westerosi, she smirks accepting his challenge and it is then that she realizes that she has an audience, her face becomes red and is not from exhortation but from embarrassment. When her eyes meet his, he starts to move recognizing in her purple eyes her need of rescue from the curious eyes of the army and the lords and he would gladly rescue her.

"I am sorry, Greatjon, but Princess Visenya and I had a meeting scheduled for this afternoon." He offered to the older northern and he watches as the Martell woman flushes again.

"Your majesty, please forgive me for-" Robb is quick in holding his hand up stopping her from ending her sentence "There is nothing to forgive, my lady, we can have our meeting now, no harm was done." She nods tersely and turns back to the other northern.

"Perhaps another time when I am rested, my lord, as I am sure the opponent you choose for me will be… resilient." The Greatjon laughs deep from his belly and puts his hand in her shoulder and Robb can see that the older man thinks of her fondly, treating her like a favored nice or perhaps a daughter.

Greatjon doesn't make a fuss accepting the change of plans and Robb escorts her out of the ring. Still embarrassed she asks for him to leave her at her tent as she feels the need to change from her muddy clothes, he acquiesces but doesn't move from the entrance waiting to escort her to his tent where the normally have their discussions.

 **.**

Robb watches as Visenya sips from her wine while his brother badgers her with questions about her fight with Losso "Why didn't you tire him out, wouldn't that bring you the advantage?"

There is a quirk at the corner of her lips and her eyes shone bright "Not against a dothraki, they are quick fighters and a ruthless bunch, it would only irritate Losso more if I kept evading him. Against a westerosi that would be the preferred tactic, though it only takes a small nip for me to end my battles." Jon frowns at her answer as if her usage of venom wasn't honorable and so she reaches for his younger brother's hand, probably having read the same thing in his face "Jon, you must now understand that any advantage in a war is something to use. Venom is a weapon, the same as your longsword and while it can be as deadly as your weapon, it can be used merely to incapacitate to have the person be questioned."

Theon chuckles over the rim of his wine cup, his eyes shining with something Robb can't quite name "You don't leave anything to chance, do you?" Visenya narrow her eyes at his question and Robb is sure it must something he is missing, because he cannot hear what caused her tenseness.

Gently she takes her hand from Jon's and gives a haughty look to the heir of Pyke "To be Unbowed, unbent, unbroken we leave _nothing_ to chance, lord Greyjoy. I am sure you understand the power behind families words, no?"

Robb watches as Theon tenses and moves forward in his seat as if he intends to intimidate her. _We do not sow_ , are Theon's house words, words that made his father think he is entitled to pillage every land and take any ship that does not give house Greyjoy an earning for passing through their waters, words that caused Theon to become a ward of Ned.

"And I know what following them blindly will lead you to." Visenya smirks at Theon's words, putting him on edge.

"Yes, but it is how you act upon them that shows their true meaning." Robb sees Theon becoming angrily flushed at her words and he knows that should Visenya be a man and not an ally and female he would've jumped at her neck. Her eyes are glinting in triumph "Though House Greyjoy can breathe a little bit easier with you as their heir, no?"

Robb uses his cup to hide his smile at her words. Visenya wasn't being cruel or arguing for the sake of arguing, she was showing Theon a new reality, a new path to his family's legacy. Theon narrow his eyes at her wanting to know if she was lying to him, if she was dangling an impossible future to him, but her features are open and sincere, Robb even dares to think she is looking gently to his friend, wanting him to believe in her words. The young wolf lets his appreciation to Visenya grow anew, the way she moves towards being dangerous and fierce to being gentle and caring is breath taking.

Jon clears his throat "As much as I enjoy our little discussions, I am sure you had other reasons for the three of us to be here." His words visibly shakes Visenya from the discussion she had been having with Theon, she even looks a little ashamed at herself for letting herself get carried away with other matters than with what she wanted the meeting to be about.

"Yes, of course." She concedes putting down her cup on the table in front of herself and moving to the bigger table where maps are unfolded. The three move following her and look curiously to the map she is putting at the center. It is of the Riverlands, she puts her finger on top of Seagard "Word has reached me that Obara has taken control of it and that Nymeria is preparing to take siege of Oldstones" her other finger points and then she puts it on top of Green Fork "then they will position a portion of our army here."

"It will make Walder Frey lock himself on the Twins." Jon observes and she nods.

"That is what we expect, putting our army there is merely a distraction for Walder Frey. We want to take the Twins from within, without the old man noticing."

"I am sure the old bat will notice something." Theon remarks looking over the map as if trying to find somewhere else they could position their army so Frey would be more fragile.

Robb shakes his head "He will not notice if we give him something else to be his focus." Visenya nods a smile curving in her lips, pleased that he was in the same frame of thought as she was. He turns his full attention to her and suppresses the need to smile when it seems that she blushes at the attention "When do you think your sisters will position the army at Green Fork?"

"Nymeria probably already has Oldstones by now, sometime in the middle of next week I believe they would be there." Robb nods and exchanges a look with Jon and Theon.

"We will begin our march towards the Twins, it will hold the attention of Walder Frey."

Jon nods and scratches the side of his face in thought "Yes, but he will still want to strike a deal are we even thinking about hearing him?"

Visenya looks at Robb and sighs knowing she can't answer for the two of them, it would have to be his decision, but she knows that Daenerys would not want to strike a deal with the wretched man. She opens her mouth to answer on the behalf of her queen when she catches movement from her side, it is Robb shaking his head in no to his brother.

"He knows we will have to pass through his lands and if he wanted to side with us he would've sent word" he sighs thinking about how his mother will take this news. She will want to argue in behalf of Walder Frey, especially when she figures it out that it was Visenya that had brought the subject to his attention. "He will want to gain something from us and I don't want to be parted with anything he might want."

Theon and Jon nod at his words and part from him and Visenya to give order to the army.

The young wolf looks at the Martell Princess and can see her excitement mixed with apprehension, he blushes slightly when he finds himself with his hand on her shoulder, thinking that his touch might be too intimate and she might not appreciate it, but she merely turns her head towards him, slightly surprised though a smile is on her lips. Tentatively she rests her hand on top of his on her shoulder and they let themselves enjoy the comfort from each other, knowing that now they are going to be completely immersed in this war.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _King's Landing – 299 AC_

Tyrion must have known that his father would not make him Hand of the King without it involving problem to him. The kingdom was in debt, falling apart at the hand of his nephew, who thinks because he seats at the throne he is all mighty. Robb Stark was proving everyone that it was easy to defy the King, one that wouldn't lift a finger to pretend he is worried about his people and the war knocking at his door.

Joffrey thinks he is untouchable.

Tyrion shakes his head knowing that many at King's Landing would rejoice at his death and probably were plotting his fall – though neither the boy nor Cersei can see it. He sighs looking at the ocean, knowing that somewhere on the other side Stannis Baratheon was preparing to attack King's Landing as well and yet the Queen Mother and her son thought Tyrion was overreacting on the needs to plan for battle and how he had expressed his desire for them to no longer harm Sansa Stark.

If Cersei wanted to have something over Robb's head it would have to be his sister, but for that to happen she had to be treated well, not like Joffrey was fond of treating her like. His fists close in anger thinking about how he had arrived to see Joffrey's kingsguard cutting her dress in the middle of the throne room.

He remembers Sansa from Winterfell, as beautiful as her mother, as mannered and soft-spoken as Catelyn Stark, she had been enamored with Joffrey and his title thinking he was like the princes in her songs. When he put on top of her Bronn's cape he had seen the fire in her eyes, he had seen the north growing in her bloodstream while she looked angry at Joffrey, the tears that streamed through her cheeks was more out of anger than anything else. The wolf in her was blossoming and Cersei and Joffrey should be afraid of the notion, northerners are hard and dangerous beings and she might have had southern characteristics, but she still was a Stark and with a brother hell bent on revenge that has an army and if Varys was correct he had gained more men from Visenya Martell. Tyrion hadn't known that Oberyn's true born had been able to gather an army for herself and if he was to believe in what Doran and Oberyn were writing to King's Landing they hadn't known about her illegitimate Martell army.

Varys told him that Arianne wanted to march towards her cousin and bring her back to Sunspear for her to be disciplined. Tyrion highly doubts that Oberyn would let his niece touch in a lock of his daughter's hair, for all that is said about the Red Viper everyone knows that his daughters are untouchable and uncontrollable, even by Oberyn.

Tyrion looks back towards the books and letters lying on the table in his room, he was learning everything there was to know about King's Landing terrain and its secrets along with trying to figure out Visenya Martell, something he knows his father will most likely not be doing, concentrating on Robb Stark.

All that he had on the Martell woman was that her mother was Valaena Velaryon, who was said to be a gentle and demure woman – he doesn't know how much of that was correct, since she had been able to gather Oberyn's interest, he had married her one year after the war and he was her husband for five years until she died on child birth to Visenya. He pretends he doesn't feel a kindred spirit towards the woman seeing the similarities in their births. She was as beautiful as her mother and as alluring as her father – if he was to believe people's accounts – and was far more interested in weapons and horses than on being part of court, it was said that Oberyn never accepted any marriage proposal for his daughter because she was the one that didn't wish to be married.

Everything he had gathered was highly superficial and it was tiring to try and understand her and why she was offering her help to Robb Stark, as far as anyone knows they had never been in contact with each other, so he could not be her betrothed. He had thought that it was perhaps in relation to the Targaryens, but again there was nothing that lead her to them, if you forget her Velaryon relations and her name, something that as he thinks it over is very fitting to her.

He has half mind to send a raven to Monford Velaryon but knows that it wasn't likely the man would answer with the characteristics of his granddaughter, who he is very protective of, furthermore it was much more likely that he would side with Stannis Baratheon, though there is the problem of his granddaughter inserting herself in the war of the Five Kings.

Tyrion goes back inside to serve himself some wine, hating how out of depth and unprepared he feels in the face of this player no one saw coming. He frowns thinking that he is the only one that thinks she is dangerous enough to be watched over. His father very much wants to have the Martells send to King's Landing for them to explain themselves, but they would most likely accuse of being wrongly prosecuted and bring even more trouble for Tyrion to try an contain another falling piece.

There is a knock on his door, he takes all of the letters he had on the table and burn them on the lit fireplace and only acquiesces to the person on the other side to enter when he sees that the pages have been burnt. Who enters is his squire, Podrick Payne, he is slightly out of breath and Tyrion lets him get his bearings, he quite likes the boy and thinks he is awfully loyal, something that Tyrion has lacking in King's Landing – well, everywhere really.

"The Queen Mother is calling for a small council meeting" the boy tells him after getting a big gulp of air, Tyrion frowns at his words there was no reason for Cersei to call a meeting, he was sure of it. He sighs knowing it was his sister wanting to have another power play, how could she still be alive if she was so dim? Didn't she realize that fighting with each other right now wasn't healthy for them, that showing conflict inside of the crown they were giving their enemy a gift?

He hurries out of his room with Podrick dutifully following him, he doesn't know how he could suddenly find himself just outside of the council door and without preamble the guards open for him, knowing that they cannot bare the Hand of the King from entering a small council meeting.

Cersei sneers when she sees that it is him intruding on the meeting, but he keeps his face calm and devoid of emotion, only of surprised curiosity. Varys looks at him from the corner of his eyes and there is a small – imperceptible for anyone not looking for it – tic at the corner of his lips.

"Oh, good, you made it brother" she says clearly displeased and he tries not to smirk and looks at the rest of the occupants of the room, his eyes narrowing on Petyr Baelish, his skin always crawls when he meets the other man's eyes, if there was anyone that was dangerous in the room it was Baelish. He was clearly a man who had nothing to lose only to gain.

"Yes, I was nearby" he answer flippantly and he can see how much it angers Cersei "may I know to what this little impromptu meeting is about dear sister?"

Her sneer is more pronounced now and he finds some sick satisfaction in seeing it "We were about to discuss strategies of contingency" it comes out of a hiss and he rolls his eyes at her.

"And you didn't think it would be important for the Hand of the King to be in such meeting?"

She smirks haughtily at him "I thought you were otherwise engaged, brother." He rolls his eyes and motions for her to continue on the meeting, not dignifying her with an answer knowing it would bother her much more than a verbal lashing. She continues and he rolls his eyes at everything she was saying, it was clear Cersei didn't care for anyone other than herself and her sons – he had sent Myrcella to Sunspear, though now he can slightly understand Cersei's fear, but he also knows that neither Doran nor Oberyn would blame a child for someone else's mistakes.

It merely takes a half an hour before he looks at the others in the room and knows that they do not trust nor do they want to lay their lives for Cersei, she had bought too many enemies and too few allies. She wasn't playing the game, she thought that being a Lannister and having gold to buy people was enough and looking around he knows it is not – Varys had left him some crumbs to figure it out. He also wants to know why his sister was so fascinated and asking around for wildfire – something that to this day scares their brother Jaime.

When she finally lets everyone he knows he needs to investigate his sister, he needs to know what other precaution she had up her sleeve. As he leaves the small council he is glad that Bronn is there waiting for him.

"Follow Cersei without being seen." He tells him and Bronn wants to ask about it but seeing the look in Tyrion's face he decides against, the little man didn't seem in the mood for questions, he clearly wanted answers.

Tyrion turns and looks at Varys and questions if he can actually trust the eunuch and something in him tells him that yes, he can. So he goes to the bald man and asks for his help in discovering what Cersei is clearly hiding – he knows Bronn won't be able to find anything, no, Cersei will be on the lookout for that and while she is preoccupied in keeping his ally from finding anything, she won't be as careful for whatever Varys can do to find him answers.

Cersei has become too dangerous to let roam freely; Tywin will be wondering why he had ever given so much freedom to her after she got married. She might just cost them the war.

" _As long as I am not brought down_ " Tyrion can't help but think, being the Hand of the King and seeing how much his family is in deep trouble, a family that never gave him anything, he knows that he won't do whatever is necessary to help them survive the war, perhaps Jaime, if he grows up.

He might like being Hand of the King, but he won't die for it.

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer_ : I own nothing.**

 ** _A/N:_ This is a little bit bigger than the last one so I hope you forgive me for the delay in updating. I was mildly distracted by the episodes of GoT, I have to admit that there are things bothering me on the show and making me a little mad, even to the point where I find myself wondering about some stuff I had planned for the story. Well, it will take some time until I need to change anything, so we will see. **

**This chapter has a little bit more of interaction between Robb and Visenya, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, you are the best, for everyone putting on your favorite list and following it!**

 **Any mistakes please let me know and any questions you have I will try to answer it!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _In the Riverlands – 299 AC_

Catelyn and Brienne enjoy walking through camp in the very early morning, because it is a time where few are awakened. Catelyn doesn't like being watched and she knows that she is, Robb had been more than clear that she was, he didn't trust in her – not after she had wanted to imprison Tyrion Lannister or that she had tried to escape to go to King's Landing and speak to Ned, which now she knows it would only had given Joffrey more reason to excuse his order in killing her husband. The red haired woman stops in her tracks when she sees the Martell princess on the training yard they had built yesterday, she and her protector are circling each other.

She had heard about the other woman's prowess in fighting, something that had intrigued Brienne and since the blonde had been a little better to get up from her bed and walk a little Catelyn knows that she had hoped on catching a hint of the Martell woman, especially in training. From the corner of her eyes she sees that Brienne wishes to see the other woman in her training and so she steps closer to the scene, lips quirking up at Brienne's contained curiosity and excitement.

Catelyn is surprised by the woman's quick feet and if the red markings in her protector's arms are anything to go by she is strong. She is agile in bending out of the way, doing high kicks and doing cartwheels. "She is crying." Brienne notes from Catelyn's side and it is the first time the red haired woman focuses on Visenya's face. There are tear tracks mingling with her sweat, her eyes are rimmed red, when the dothraki man hits her in the stomach and steps away Catelyn sees how the woman sobs, not in pain from the hit that much is clear.

The Martell woman looks up tears pouring out of her eyes and she goes into position again, holding her hands in front of her face and waiting for the dothraki to approach, he speaks to her and she narrows her eyes even with tears falling it is full of anger and despair. Visenya tries to make him fight but he only bends out of the way and it makes her stop and Catelyn sees her holding out the scream that is clearly lodged in her throat.

Visenya turns from him and it is then that she sees the two women and very quickly her features become stony, her purple eyes glacier even when some tears still make way out of her beautifully colored eyes and with every grace of a well-bred woman she cleans the evidence of her crying. "Lady Stark" she curtsies and does the same for Brienne "It is good to see you out of your sick bed, knight Brienne." Catelyn notices that the way she addressed Brienne was not done in a way to gain the favor of the tall woman, but only a way of showing she respected Brienne's wishes.

"Thank you, princess Visenya" Brienne offers and Visenya nods and her protector comes to stand closer to her, his frame towering over the small woman.

"Is everything alright, princess?" Catelyn asks still finding it odd to call her that, but it was tradition and she was extremely curious to know what the reason for Visenya's tears was. If possible the other woman's back turn even tenser and Catelyn has the urge to comment on it but she holds her tongue, knowing that angering the woman will only make Robb distrust her even more. Her son seemed quite taken with Oberyn's daughter.

Visenya nods "As alright as war permits it to be" Catelyn can see that the woman wants to brush her brusquely away, but doesn't because she is the mother of the King in the North "If you will excuse me, Lady Stark, Losso and I were about to go hunting."

Catelyn knows that it is a lie, but nods anyway at her words and watches as Visenya curtsies again, turns on her feet and goes towards her dothraki horse, straps the quivers to her back and holds to the bow while guiding her horse with only one hand, her protector follows behind with only his strange looking sword. Before they can make it to the trees Theon calls for the princess and makes her wait to accompany her and _Losso_.

The redhead also turns on her heels but she is going towards her son's tent, knowing that he would very much like to know that his ally was looking a little unstable.

 **.**

Theon knows that the princess wished he had not seen them going towards the woods nor had him insisted on coming with them. He had seen the way her eyes were red rimmed, her posture taut and Losso seemed more protective than before. He sees that she didn't actually want to hunt but wanted to run with her horse, he feels somewhat guilty over it, but he knows that the northern lords would be suspicious if she had gone alone and Robb wouldn't like it one bit.

He rolls his eyes thinking about how taken Robb was to the one ahead of him. Robb thought no one noticed that his affections were growing for the Martell princess, but he had already heard a comment from Greatjon _"If our king wasn't so besotted with her I would offer your hand to her_ " he had said to his son and it seemed that Smalljon hadn't been opposed to the idea. Visenya had gathered the fondness of many northern lords, but still some were fearful that she would betray them.

Losso speeds away from them and he takes that moment to approach her horse. She looks at him from the corner of her eyes and he sees the shimmer in her purple eyes and knows that she is trying not to cry, he clears his throat not comfortable with talking with weeping ladies.

She sees his discomfort and chuckles at his clear uneasiness "You do not have to say anything, lord Greyjoy" her voice is somewhat croaky, not the confident tone she always speaks.

"You do not seem one to easily cry, princess."

His comment brings a quirk to her lips, he almost sighs relieved in not making anything worse "When father finds us crying he asks us the same question he had asked Obara when he found her 'will you chose the spear or the tears?'" she shakes her head and some of the tension in her shoulders disappear. "When he asked me the first time, I remember thinking that I wanted neither and I told him so" she looks at him and Theon can't help his interest from showing in his face.

"What did he say?"

"'A Martell choses the spear and all of my daughters make that choice without hesitation Visenya.' I remember wanting to lash out at him, to point out that my uncle didn't say that to my cousin Arianne, but I just ran away from him" she scoffs remembering the day "I was able to escape the Old Palace and as I was reaching the stables he was there waiting for me and he hands me a small spear 'let's use your mother's stubbornness to train, then." She smiles proudly at what her father had said to her and Theon understands, it is a strong and powerful feeling when someone says you resemble a parent you didn't know. "So yes, lord Greyjoy, I do not cry easily, but when I do I like to be active."

He chuckles "That answers your spur of the moment training with Losso and this half brained hunting travel." She shrugs not in the least sorry about her actions and he can still see that she is deeply upset "What has happened?"

"My grandfather was killed" his horse almost stops with the tension he puts in the reigns, he hears himself sputtering a condolence with a followed question of what happened, he wants to wince at his insensitiveness but he knows she understands that this is a subject that it will have to be discussed. "Stannis had called him telling him that he was loyal to Dragonstone" she scoffs at the notion and mutters something about Stannis not being the dragon they were loyal to "grandfather went to buy us more time thinking that Stannis was still a reasonable lord. He isn't, he imprisoned Monford and two nights ago he burned my grandfather alive along with others as an offering to his new god, R'hllor."

"Who is at the seat of the house?"

"My uncle, Monterys, he will hold the alliance with Daenerys and the North, especially now that he will want to kill Stannis, but he will wait until the time is right." Suddenly she stops her horse and takes aim with her bow, before Theon can blink she shoots the arrow and it hits a rabbit. "Monterys is strong willed, a great commander and intelligent, the North doesn't need to worry about him."

Theon nods and takes a shot to another roaming rabbit. She smirks knowing that he didn't want to be left behind in their little hunting trip. She laughs feeling lighter when minutes after he had been gloating about having shot the bigger rabbit, Losso comes back with a dear on the back of his horse. He only takes a look to Visenya before they are prowling on the forest, wanting to catch better game or at least more than two flimsy rabbits.

On those few hours she passes with Theon Greyjoy she finally understands why the King seemed to like him so much and in turn Theon could see what else Robb had seen beneath her pretty package and he is pleased when she tells him he has the liberty of calling her by her given name, he can't help the smirk from lodging in his lips, knowing how much this development will annoy Robb, until now it was only Jon that had been given this liberty and much like he had thought when Jon was allowed, he knows she only gave it to him because she might consider him slightly above ally, but still not quite her friend.

 **.**

Jon approaches Theon and Visenya as they are handing their hunt to the cook. Robb had been pacing inside his tent after Catelyn had come to tell him about her encounter with the Martell princess. He can still practically feel the tension that grew on that small space with what Catelyn was saying and was suggesting.

" _She was clearly distressed, Robb." Catelyn affirms her lips pressed in a line and Jon can see that her eyes are taking every movement her son makes and how he narrow his eyes at her or how his hands turn into fists or his jaw flexes. Brienne is looking at their interaction with interest and he can't blame her, she is still new and has offered her services to protect Catelyn – something Robb could not refuse, though he knows it can prove to be problematic to his mother have an able knight that is not loyal to_ him _and could do anything the woman asks._

 _Jon sees his brother sighing trying to control himself "We do not know what happened, mother." Robb remembers the older woman "I, myself was distressed weeks ago, was I not?" Catelyn sputters and wants to deny it, so she changes tactics._

" _It doesn't concern you that she didn't warn anyone about this hunting trip? You were lucky Theon saw her leaving with the brute of a man she keeps around herself" Jon sees when the accusation Catelyn is spouting doesn't sit well with his brother._

 _Jon had noticed how his brother seemed to gravitate towards Visenya, he doesn't blame his brother, she is beautiful but there is something else that makes her stand out even more to his brother, Jon was endeared with her especially since she was one of the first people to ask how he would like to be called instead of just calling him 'Snow'. Robb was very much attracted to her and Jon knows that Visenya was also, but she had a better control, she would pull away when she thought she had revealed too much, she would put some space between them, knowing that it could be ill perceived – that some lords could accuse his brother of falling to her charms as if she was a temptress._

" _What concerns me is what type of news made her be distressed" Robb answers firmly and Jon sees that Catelyn sighs knowing that right now whatever else she says to him it would only aggravate him more and she is on thin ice with his brother._

He doesn't really needs to say anything to either of them, Visenya only throws his way a small smile and they all turn on their feet to go towards his brother's accommodations. Jon had never seen the purple eyed woman look so sedate, it was like the fiery temper that was always lurking behind her purple orbs had been extinguished and he imagines that Robb won't be too thrilled about it.

When he enters the room first, he is glad that it seemed that Robb was more relaxed. He goes to stand close to his brother and watches as his brother frowns in worry when he sees Visenya, Jon knows that Robb wants to ask her what was wrong but at the very least he waits until the young woman takes a seat in front of him.

"I am sure you have already been warned about me being… upset" Jon sees her eyes glazing over as if remembering something, but she pushes on, before Robb can say anything to her. "I have received word from Driftmark, my uncle Monterys is the new head of the house." Jon wants to wince, hearing the underlying message in her words, her grandfather was dead and he sees that she is passing Robb a letter and Jon swiftly turns his eyes from the scene of Robb holding onto her hand an apologetic twist of his lips for her and she nodding a small sad smile taking place on her features, it seemed much too private for him to be watching.

Jon only looks back towards the scene when Robb takes a seat to her right and reads the letter. When he is finished Jon can see that he has a slight conversation without words with the Martell princess and he tries to school his features to not show how much that surprised him. She nods at whatever his brother had told her in their silent conversation, he just finds the letter being held to him, he takes it in an instant.

After he reads he can understand why she was so upset, he turns to Theon offering the letter to him but the heir to Pike shakes his head and Jon tries not to let his surprise show that Theon already knows what it is going on, that Visenya trusted the other man enough to confide in him.

Theon can see clearly the tension in the room and that Robb seems at lost for words or even what to do, the same could be said to Jon, so with a sigh he takes a seat across from her "What can you say about this R'hllor god?"

Visenya looks gratefully at him and he ignores the frown that Robb sports while looking at the two of them, well, Robb had clearly stated that they should treat her with respect and amicably that was what he was doing. "R'hllor is the god of light, heat and life and he is in an eternal battle over the fate of the world against the Great Other who is the god of ice and death."

Jon shudders at her words, he can't help but think about the strange things he had seen while at The Wall.

"It is said that they will battle until Azor Ahai returns wielding a flaming sword called Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and raise dragons from stone."

"And Stannis believes himself to be this... Azor Ahai?"

Visenya nods at Theon's inquiry "I had heard that a red priestess had made its way to Dragonstone, but I had not given any thought." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes "This red priestess only made the mistake of believing someone without Valyrian blood would be able to control dragons."

"What do you mean?" Jon finds himself asking her and she shrugs.

"It was not only the power of the dragons that never allowed for Valyria to be taken by the Rhyonar or the Ghiscari, it is said that they had tried to control the dragons and those who were obviously not dragonlords were destroyed. The dragons only obeyed those that belonged to the Valyrian Stronghold, no one ever understood why and that is why they wanted to keep the linage pure, well, at least that is what my grandfather thought."

"Then why the Targaryens continued with this tradition even after there weren't any more dragons?"

"They were the last ones of the dragonlords, in their minds they had to maintain it in case the dragons truly came back. Daeron had prophetic dreams about it and some before him which was enough for them to want to make the line as pure as possible."

"Rhaegar married your aunt" Jon points out not knowing why he wanted an answer to that, why he wanted to understand more the Targaryens and in a certain way the Valyrian culture.

She nods a small smile settling in her lips and it was clear that she favored this distraction to the hurt she was feeling "Queen Rhaella lost many children before having Viserys, who was much younger than Rhaegar and obviously not female and Daenerys was only born in the middle of the war, there wasn't a way for them to keep the line as pure as they would want."

"What about your mother?"

She shakes her head "It would have been the preferred choice of King Aerys, but with his paranoia growing he was not the one that searched for a bride and Steffon Baratheon thought that there was need to have Dorne closer to the royals, to bend us more to the throne." A warm smile settles in her lips and her eyes glazes over remembering something "Besides my grandfather wouldn't let my mother near Aerys not even if she was promised to be queen."

Theon shakes his head "Thank you for the Valyrian lesson, but what does it mean to have this… red priestess on Stannis' fold?"

"I cannot answer that. I only know that we need to be careful."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Astapor – 299 AC_

She feels fire burning in her veins as she looks at the face of Kraznys mo Nakloz, the man thought himself smart to speak in Valyrian so that she couldn't understand him or his crass words when referring to herself. She wants to remind him that _she_ is the blood of old Valyria, that _she_ is a Targaryen, the mother of dragons, _she_ carries fire and blood in her veins, not him and the language he speaks is her ancestral language.

Dany also wants to burn him and all the other slavers to the ground. Jorah may have thought that they would be buying the Unsullied, but she couldn't do that, she couldn't buy _anyone_ , it reminded her too much of how she was sold. She still loves Drogo, she will never love someone as she loved her husband, but it did not erase the fact that Viserys had sold her to Drogo, for an army. Drogon seems to be attuned with her feelings as she feels him pulling on the chains that she holds loosely, it is almost as if he is anticipating what she will do next.

The slaver in front of her continues to curse at her and she pretends to not understand waiting patiently for Missandei to translate his words to her. When she is given the _whip_ , she controls her features to not sneer at the slaver as she hands the chain that is holding Drogon to the man. Her son cries as if not understanding what she is doing and it only makes her blood burn more, with a firm hand in the whip she speaks to the Unsullied.

" _Dovaogēdys!"_ Daenerys yells at the men in front of her and they stand to attention, it makes something in her grow a certainty of what she is doing " _Naejot memēbātās_ _!"_ she can feel a smile turning on her lips but quietly schools her features and calls for them " _Kelītīs."_

Dany hears Kraznys mo Nakloz speaking towards Missandei not yet noticing that she can understand every word that he speaks and so when she turns to him answering before Missandei has the chance to translate to her she rejoices in his face of surprise but is saddened that he still doesn't quite understand the power that she has now. " _Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor."_ Her valyrian blood boils more fervently under her skin as he questions her ability to speak _her_ language _"Nyke Daenerys Jelmāzmo hen Targārio Lentrot, hen Valyrio Uēpo ānogār iksan."_ She holds her head high feeling not for the first time as if she is her ancestor Aegon that she is as powerful as him and she knows she is – she carries his blood " _Valyrio muño ēngos ñuhys issa."_ She turns back to the Unsullied and she hears herself roaring like a dragon to them, telling them to slay every slave master, to only leave the children alive and free every slave.

She feels the worry of Barristan Selmy and Jorah behind her and hears the fear that is suddenly creeping on Kraznys mo Nakloz, he demands her to be killed and in that moment the words of her house has never been clearer to her "Fire and Blood" as she turns back to the slaver and she feels her connection to Drogon strengthen, becoming one as she gives one simple command to her child " _Dracarys._ "

As she watches the battle of the Unsullied against the slaver masters she is certain that she is finally taking control of her ancestry, that she is now a true Targaryen like Aegon when he left Valyria and conquered Westeros, when her ancestors had dragon magic and hadn't had the coin flip so many times to the wrong side. She remembers Visenya telling her when they were younger that she had the blood of the dragons, her friend had always been correct, perhaps the brunette had some magic as well to recognize it in Daenerys.

The violet eyed woman cannot wait to see Visenya's face when she finally sees the dragons, she will have to send a letter to Visenya to let her know that she has secured an army and that she will now head to Meeren to secure ships and free the people there – Slaver's Bay will be no more. Her ambitiousness surprises even herself, perhaps she has more than Aegon's blood: she is the combined blood of his sisters and him.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _King's Landing – 299 AC_

As Varys walks through the city's streets he is reminded of his past, of when he didn't have a coin in his pocket, when he was nothing to the eyes of others, that he was only one more in the line of the beggars and poor of the city. He always does this exploration of the city to see if the ruler is taking good care of the realm, nothing better than to see the streets in King's Landing and how it fares, if the city where their ruler resides is not well, than it is safe to say that the realm must be in the same state. Under King Aerys reign there was always tension around the city, no one knowing what would be the whim of their ruler and what it would mean to the common folk, but Rhaegar was good in taking as much care as he could of the poor without his father thinking he was trying to take the Iron Throne.

Then came Robert, who had no desire to rule – Varys rolls his eyes at that, it always seemed a moot point to Robert's Rebellion, go through so much trouble over Lyanna Stark without the aspiration to become a king, couldn't he have tried to speak with her prior than call to his armies? – Robert was such a fool and the realm would have suffered greatly if not for Jon Arryn and it all went up in the air after he was killed.

Now, Cersei was more interest in the title than what entails, she likes the power of calling herself Queen, of being the Queen Mother and having more power than she had while Robert was alive, but she didn't use it in favor of her subjects she wanted to use it to make every lord bend the knee to her, to show the strength of the Lannister House. He rolls his eyes thinking of her lack of sight, she will only be remembered as the one that was behind the beginning of the war of the Five Kings.

Joffrey couldn't even be called a King he was only a spoiled evil little man, his blood boils when thinking about the blond 'king', the way he treated everyone around him and how clearly he couldn't care less about the realm, being very similar to his mother in wanting everyone to bend the knee in his presence. He sighs tiredly, he only wants what is best for the people and he knows that Daenerys with the guidance of the Dorne will be their safest choice.

He turns on his heels and he is stopped by one of his little birds who return to him with news of what the Queen is hiding. His blood freezes with what is relayed to him, he wants to rush through the streets and find Tyrion, he might be a Lannister but he is doing what he can for the realm and dare Varys admit, he trust the other man. He knows he mustn't show that something disturbed him, or else he and Tyrion will tip Cersei of their findings, he is curious to know what would Jamie say if he found what his _dear_ sister is planning on doing, would that be enough to turn him to another side? He hurries a little wanting to find Tyrion as quickly as he can, this certainly isn't a matter that can wait.

 **.**

Varys takes a big breath as he sees the rows upon rows of wildfire storage beneath the Sept, he takes a look at Tyrion and sees his expression mirrored on the other man, but there is something else on the blond dwarf, helplessness. Varys imagines that this is the point where Tyrion is certain that there would be no way to help his sister – that she is as deranged as the Mad King, that their father wouldn't tell his sister to get rid of the dangerous concoction – it might be useful against a foe. Jaime is the only one Varys and Tyrion don't know where he would stand when he discovered this.

"There is no hope for the realm is there?" Tyrion asks knowing how well they are alone with the dangerous mixture. Varys sees this moment as a way to bring Tyrion to his fold, he would be a good ally to have – strong dislike towards Tywin, if not the smartest man in Westeros one of the most and truly worries for the people under him, it also doesn't hurt that he is a recognized heir of Tywin, it could be enough to break Casterly Rock in the middle, even if Tyrion think that none would follow him.

"Not with your sister and father controlling the realm, I am afraid" Tyrion looks surprised with the candor in Varys' voice, the eunuch was always so careful with his words, never leaving his true thought for anyone to see. Tyrion also knows that his _friend_ isn't inferring that he would be a better fit for King, he means someone else.

Varys shakes his head not willing to say anything else to the other man, knowing that those simple words would be enough to plant the seed he wants to grow on Tyrion and then there won't be much for him to do to have the blond dwarf in favor of Daenerys.

Cersei had made a mistake, but it was Tywin that made the biggest mistake in thinking his dwarf son wouldn't be much of anything, he might be the answer to bring Daenerys to Westeros, Visenya is being pulled into too many directions and so many distractions can slow them down, but not Tyrion he will be able to concentrate only on Daenerys.

Varys cannot wait until his friend comes to him asking about Daenerys, he knows that the other man will find out who he is supporting without Varys needing to tell him.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Somewhere near the Twins – 299 AC_

Visenya wants to tear the paper she has in her hand into little pieces, the letter had arrived that morning when she was going towards Robb's tent, having agreed with him to spend the day with him, after all they had much to discuss now that they were at the Twins doorstep. When the soldier had given her the letter that had arrived through raven, she had immediately recognized the seal, it was from her cousin, Arianne.

She had put in the back of her mind until now, when Robb himself looked immersed in papers, she honestly didn't want to read it, pretend she had never received, knowing that it came from her cousin it was reason enough for her to know that whatever was written there wouldn't be well wishes and rainbows. She had been right. Arianne had been angry not having been picked for the mission of tracking down Daenerys and coming North to have an agreement with the King in the North. What angered Visenya the most was _"While I appreciate what you have done for_ us _, it is time you returned, you must understand how this matter is something designated for the future head of the house._ "

Arianne couldn't be serious or actually believe that she would just pack her things because the older woman had told her to. Her cousin would be much too arrogant to deal with the northern and the alliance could suffer for it, not only that but if she as much as travel near what Tywin is calling a rebellion against the crown it will be enough for the Martell to admit they are plotting against Joffrey.

"Is everything alright?" She hears Robb asking, concern bleeding in his tone and she raises her eyes to look at him. His blue eyes are slightly narrowed in concern, his hair tousled from passing his hand through it whilst he read the documents scattered around the table, cheeks warm from sitting too close to the fire because he knows she is much more sensitive towards the cold than he is. She is about to nod when he cocks his head to the side and she can't help the skip of her heart, that simple movement makes him all the more irresistible and all the more impossible to lie to.

She huffs throwing the letter to the fire, lips turning up as she watches it burn "My cousin, Arianne, is demanding I go back to Dorne." She looks back to him when she hears his intake of breath, his eyes are hardened and his lips are pressed into a straight line, showing his clear disproval of the request.

Visenya had always noticed how attractive the young king was, but she had never expected to interest his eye, after all she hadn't been raised to be the lady of a house, she hadn't been trained to draw marriages proposals, she wasn't a graceful and demure lady like she had seen in her travels around Westeros ladies to be and believed that it was what every lord wished in a wife. She had been raised to fight, to be at sea, to travel and be herself. She honestly thought she would marry if it was her father's orders or someone from Essos or no one at all. Now she begins to see that she might had actually attracted the young king as much as he had done to her, she saw how her father's values and the ones that reigned on dornish culture about women were slightly equal to what they had in the North.

"You'll go?" he asks trying to unclench his jaw and she tries not to read too much in his reaction, he was only preoccupied in their alliance as she should be as well.

She shakes her head in no "Arianne doesn't command me, but" she sighs thinking about how her not coming back would mean to Arianne of her disrespecting the order of the future head of the house, it would cause a strain in their family, Visenya wouldn't put behind her cousin in gathering allies and supporters to her cause as if Visenya would contest the seat of the house. Robb prompts her to continue and she blinks a little owlish having been lost in thoughts and plans of action, she melts into the chair tired and it wasn't even close to night "Arianne will think that by refusing her _order_ I will want to contest her claim to the seat of the house."

He frowns "Would you?"

She laughs and shakes her head at the ridiculousness of the thought, she is not even the second heir or even the fourth to the seat of the house "I would never do that to her." He cocks his head to the side in question and she shrugs "To hold that seat was everything she ever wanted, it is everything to her and she is always frightened someone will take it from her, whether it were her brothers because they were males or me because I had traveled across Dorne and have good standings with every House." She gives him a small smile "Be the ruler of my house was never something I wanted."

"What do you want?"

"Besides revenge and winning this war?" he nods and she turns silent thinking about it and surprises herself with the answer "Perhaps a peaceful life."

He chuckles nodding "I would like that too."

His eyes are locked to her, the blue in his irises becoming the clearest she had ever seen, she could see the want of that future, a future where he wouldn't be fighting battles that he and his family would be safe back home, that his people were safe, she could see something else there – something she couldn't name, but it made a blush spread across her cheeks. He opens his mouth ready to speak, but they are interrupted by Jon entering quickly.

"A man arrived claiming to be Bors Toland and he has a -" Jon doesn't get to finish his phrase because as she had heard the name she was already on her feet rushing out of the tent, Robb behind her.

The young wolf sees her running to the entrance of their camp, the soldiers surrounding the strange man part slightly so that the unknown man is shown. Bright green eyes, brown sun kissed skin, dark colored hair and a stocky figure make for the man which she calls "Bors!" as she draws near them. She stops running to walk briskly towards the man who immediately drops into a bow she scoffs at it and the man straightens his back a smile coming to his lips, she passes by the soldiers and extends her hand for the other man.

They hold each other's forearms "Your sisters thought you would appreciate a known face" he says and retrieves from one of his pouches a letter with the seal of the Martell house after releasing her arm. With a small smile she takes the offered letter "They also sent another present, though he is not easy to keep tabs on."

Robb sees the way Visenya starts to look around and then with a strong voice calls for whoever they had been talking about "Aegion" she seems to be holding her breath and she only lets it out after something starts to come out the forest. He sees his men tensing, Grey Wind growling and he draws closer to Visenya when he sees that it is a tiger coming their way. She moves towards the beast who when it is close enough to her starts to purr, Visenya starts to pet the gigantic cat and when she turns towards them again, her smile is the purest he had ever seen in her face "I take it you have much to tell me."

Bors Toland nods towards her and with a sigh she takes her hand from Aegion's fur going back to them, the cat following her footsteps. "Then you will tell me while you rest a bit before going back to my sisters."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Dovaogēdys!_ _Naejot memēbātās_ _! –_ Unsullied! Forward march!

 _Kelītīs –_ Halt.

 _Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor –_ A dragon is not a slave.

 _Nyke Daenerys Jelmāzmo hen Targārio Lentrot, hen Valyrio Uēpo ānogār iksan –_ I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria.

 _Valyrio muño ēngos ñuhys issa –_ Valyrian is my mother tongue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own anything.**_

 **A/N: _I think this is the fastest update I have made_** _ **. Anyways, I have changed the rating, mostly to protect my own ass and because I am thinking about writing more raunchy things. For example there is a scene here that it is the first steamier scene I have written, yet it isn't as steamier as I have seen out there.**_

 _ **Thank you for everyone that left a review you guys rock! Thank you for those that followed and put it on your favorite list!**_

 _ **If you see any errors please let me know, if you have any criticism please let me know. Oh and I am planning for Sansa to end up with Tyrion and I am almost deciding who Jon and Arya will end up with!**_

 _ **As always, translation is at the end of the chapter!**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Somewhere near the Twins – 299 AC_

Robb looks on interest in observing her while she speaks to someone of her home and to someone she is clearly a commander to. "Was there any difficulties?" she asks as her eyes read the letter that Toland had given her, Bors doesn't seem bothered with her doing two things at once.

"If you are asking me if we had any casualties" she raises her eyes from the letter giving him a glare before going back to the letter "We lost fifteen when we conquered Seagard and none when we infiltrated The Twins."

She hums reaching out for a quill to cross something from a nearby paper "Walder still doesn't suspect?" She looks up to see Bors shaking his head in the negative. "Can we use it for our advantage?"

The man shrugs "Depends on what you wish to achieve with it." Visenya puts her attention on the dornish male who sighs and speaks as if she had questioned him "Obara and Nymeria argued about the stealth nature of the mission" he continues when she raises her eyebrow in question "Yes, I know you had made clear that you didn't wish for Lord Frey to know they were conquered, but Nymeria had disagreements with it."

"Wait so you wish to have proof that the Freys are siding with Tywin?" Theon asks from Robb's left and she looks a little startled with his voice as if being just reminded that she wasn't alone with Toland.

She nods "It would be enough for the other houses in the Riverlands to stand without doubt with us; we would not have to just rely in King Robb's connection with House Tully." She looks towards Bors and cocks her head to the side, the movement Robb notices that makes the other man tense "Obara didn't mention Arianne in her letter, why?"

"You know I can't answer that" Bors complains but it only makes Visenya raise her eyebrow and the dornish pinches the bridge of his nose "Obara didn't want you thinking about… complications."

Visenya tenses her eyes narrowing on Toland "Tyene came, didn't she?" the man nods his head and Robb sees furiousness in her eyes and it is the first time he sees it. She had been called names by some of the other lords, she had been belittled, she had to defend herself and her people more than once and he had never seen the amount of fury in her then as he sees it now. Visenya's purple eyes seem to go darker and he sees that it takes self-control for her to take a deep breath and ask her countryman "Does my father know?"

Bors shrugs and the way her eyes narrow it is enough that she would like for him to expend "By now he must, but no one was aware until it was too late for us to turn back." She nods and reaches for a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. Robb is almost expecting the thin paper to rip with the amount of force she is using.

"This is only for Obara, Nymeria and Tyene mustn't see this, do you understand Toland?" The man nods at her words and seems to hear his dismissal as he stands from where he was sitting. Visenya relaxes her shoulders and goes to him, extending her arm for him and he takes it "Safe travels" she wishes and with a respectful bow to Robb and to her he turns on his heels and goes.

There are a few moments of silence until Jon breaks it "What did you write?"

Robb looks at his brother as if he has lost his mind, but the dark haired male only shrugs and when Robb looks towards Visenya to apologize in behalf of his brother he sees her with a small smile on her lips "I told Obara to control Tyene, only the gods know what Arianne has given as mission to my sister."

"Tyene is loyal to Arianne and not you?" Theon asks finding it a bit hard to believe, especially since he had heard her speak only the most wonderful things about her sisters and had heard from others how the Snakes were always close to each other.

"My sister's views tend to side with Arianne's," she shrugs and waves her hand dismissively "their paranoia on who is about to steal the seat of the house was always amusing, there were times it was me, others it was Quentyn or Trystane."

Jon frowns at her answer "Why would you usurp her seat?" Visenya's smile is bright, thankful that Jon for knowing her for such short time knew that she wouldn't do something like that.

"She got preoccupied once she noticed that I had good standings with all the houses in Dorne" Robb notices how the subject was beginning to upset her. He looks towards his brother and sees sympathy and understanding in his grey eyes and Robb is suddenly reminded of his mother's worry about having Jon take his seat as the Lord of Winterfell.

He had never told his brother that he didn't believe in it, even before Jon had turned his back to the only future he had wanted or thought it was his to have and came to him to help in the war. Robb had never told his brother what it had meant and how he could never imagine Jon betraying him to have a crown, he knows his brother and knows what their family means to the grey eyed man, even when it had only been Arya to give him the recognition he deserves.

Robb is pulled from his thoughts by Visenya's hand in his arm. He looks around the tent startled to have been in such a state to not notice that his brother and Theon had gone. He looks back towards her, her purple eyes have such understanding in them as if she had just read everything that he had been thinking.

"Jon knows you don't believe him to be plotting against you" her words are quiet and it seems to loosen something in his chest, making it easier to breathe again – something he didn't notice he hadn't been doing right.

"How?" he asks breathlessly, he wants to expand his question so she knows what he is exactly asking, but still it is hard to put air into his lungs. He feels so bad for Jon's childhood, how he had been treated by Catelyn, how he hadn't protected Jon from the cruel words people would sometimes throw his way, how Theon would antagonize his brother from time to time, of not telling his brother that he wasn't a bastard in his eyes, but his full brother and that he matters as much as any of their other siblings.

Visenya puts her hand on his cheek bringing him out of his head, making him focus on her "Robb" she calls to him "whatever wrongdoings you believe you made against your brother, he knows you see him as a good, _honorable_ man, like I imagine your father taught you and your siblings to be."

Her purple eyes are open and honest, the hand on his cheek warm and firm grounding him, her other hand on his arm. This is the closest she had ever let herself be to him, he can count the slight dust of freckles on her straight button nose, and he can see that her purple irises have some blue specs on it, but what he finds most important in that is how her pupils grow as he takes a step closer to her, he can now feel her heat coming to him and how her eyes drop to his lips. Robb now remembers how it was also the first time she had called him by his given name.

"You called me Robb." He points out to her and he sees how her cheeks turn red and she wets her lips in a nervous manner. He holds her to him when it seems she wants to put distance between them, her lips part slightly attracting his eyes to them.

"Yes" she breathes and he sees how she wants to apologize and take it back, but he pulls her towards him effectively not letting her speak and it makes her hand come rest on his chest and the one on his cheek only moves towards his neck. He leans in towards her, her pupils dilating, hands clenching on him.

"You are more than welcome to use it" he murmurs his lips inches from hers at his words her eyes that had been fixated on his lips looks at him, wide in surprise. She smiles brightly at him and he can't help himself but to bring his hands to hold her cheeks, a small breathy sound escapes her lips and he smirks.

He should have known that Visenya wouldn't let him have sole control of the situation they find themselves in, she stands on her tiptoes taking some of their height difference away, before moving herself closer to him, their breaths mingling and he doesn't even care who leaned first he only cares for the pleasure that explodes in his veins to have her lips on his.

It starts softly, both learning how to move together, how to make this dance, but once she puts her other hand around his neck and he clutches her neck and the small of her back bringing her impossibly closer, their coming together gets charged.

She moans delighted when he nips at her bottom lip opening her mouth to him. Visenya swears she can feel fire in her veins at his taste. It was as if the sun had come out of the clouds and was heating her from within, he tasted of sweet wine and desire and need.

Even if her rational mind tried to make her part from him it wouldn't be possible, it felt too right for his tongue to be caressing her own, for him to tangle his hand on her hair and for him to lift her up and have her cross her legs on his middle, she is glad for it too, because she isn't so sure she would have been able to remain standing for much longer.

He carries her to the table they use to make battle plans and she doesn't even care that if anyone was to enter they would see Robb standing between her legs, or how her legs are bringing him closer to her, wanting reprieve from the fire that had amounted in her lower region. Robb pulls back a little from her lips and she whines not happy about being away from his godlike lips, but if her lungs are burning she imagines his are too.

She doesn't have time to gather her thoughts once his lips descend to her neck, she only knows that it makes the inferno in her to grow, her hips moving into his by instinct, she rasps his name at the feeling of her core against his hard covered member. She shamelessly ruts against him when he nips her a little bit harder and she can't stand not having his mouth against hers any longer.

Visenya brings him back to her lips and she stops herself from moaning too loudly at the feel of his lips and his strained pants against her. His hand bunches up her dress and she gasps at the feel of his hand on her uncovered thigh and it only gives him more reason to tangle his tongue to hers, her hand clenches in his curls when his hand continues going higher.

She thinks she will combust with the way his hand feels wrapped around her skin and the way he is kissing as if he wants to devour her, wants to mark her and ruin her for any other man. Just as he is about to get to where she most needs him to, they are broken from their bubble by Grey Wind's bark and growling.

They part regretfully and they can hear the complaint of a northern lord about Grey Wind, but neither care at the moment. Visenya kisses him softly again, her hands descending from his hair to grip his shoulders, her lips descending to his chin, to the side of his jaw, his hand clutching her to him when she licks his neck before giving him open mouth kisses alternating with nips to his skin.

Grey Wind continues to bark at whomever is trying to enter and another set of growling seems to help him in not letting anyone enter. Visenya sighs against his neck and draws herself slightly away from him. Robb smiles, feeling for the first time in a long while truly happy, seeing her slightly disheveled, flushed with blown up pupils make his heart beat happily against his ribcage.

"It must be Jon with the other lords" Robb frowns at her words and she explains "he and Theon went to gather them so we could discuss how to deal with Walder Frey."

Robb sighs knowing it to be an important discussion, but he wanted to continue to touch her and discover all the other sounds she would make as he drags his lips and hands over her body. He takes a small step away from her already missing her heat and the way her body seemed to mold perfectly to his.

She descends from the table and he can't help the proud smirk on his lips when she uses him for assistance until she gathers back her footing it only widens when he sees the red mark on her neck. She frowns at the way he is looking at her neck and with wide eyes she puts her hand on top of the mark, he knows that she will want to cover or else everyone would know what they had been up to.

Robb takes his fur cloak and drops it on her shoulders, she blushes at the gesture "No one will see it now and they won't question it knowing that you are always colder than us." She chuckles at his teasing, but nods gratefully. She raises her hand and adjusts his collar so that her marking doesn't show.

Her eyes go lower and she licks her lips as she sees the tent on his straining leather breeches and fire goes back to her core, she stops herself from pressing her legs close together to take the edge off, but she couldn't stop her hand from moving to feel him, she cups his straining member through the front of his pants and he hisses her name sending shivers down her spine, she massages him softly a few times before turning to look at him, smiling devilish she lowers her voice "You should sit down."

He cannot help the chuckle that leaves his lips and the peck he gives her before going towards his chair on the end of the table. When she deems that they have covered their tracks she gives him a nod for him to call Grey Wind and she remains standing up but now her arms are crossed against her chest, she also calls to her tiger and when the lords are entering the tent she begins a tirade as if they had been at it for hours.

He cannot keep the smile from his face even when she is questioning the fictitious idea he had while they had been discussing. It only diminish slightly when they really start to have a meeting about Walder Frey, but nothing that was said made the happiness he was feeling go away.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Dorne – 299 AC_

Ellaria watches as her lover continues to pace around their room, it had been already three weeks since they realized that Tyene had accompanied her sisters to the Twins, but it was only today that they learned that Arianne was behind why she followed her sisters. Oberyn had been beside himself when Doran had told him, it had been smart of his brother to give that news when his niece was nowhere to be found.

He passes his hands through his hair again, muttering angrily and she is about to get up to speak to him when he turns to her, his eyes the angriest she has ever seen outside of battle, his body is taut as if waiting for a fight and his jaw is clenched so tightly that she is impressed he still hasn't grind his teeth to dust. "What were they thinking?" he asks to her again for the fifth time in the hour, though this time she can see that it won't end with that question and he will resume his pacing. "Don't they realize that they are endangering everything?"

He is fuming and Ellaria is not so certain that she will be able to make him calm down, this is a fury like she had never seen before "Oberyn, my love-"

He cuts through her his eyes on fire "No! Visenya went alone to enemy territory twice!" Ellaria fights the urge to draw from Oberyn, knowing that if he noticed he would hate himself for making her scared and she knows that she shouldn't be, he would never harm her or allow anyone to "If Arianne ordered Tyene to wreck the alliance with the North Visenya may very well be killed and we both know that Obara will die trying to rescue her and so Nymeria will follow and… and-" she goes to him immediately, her hands on his cheeks and it pains to see so much despair on her lover's eyes "and I will have lost my daughters for what…?"

She bites on her own tongue to not say what she actually thinks about this idea of revenge he and his brother were seeking, knowing that now it wouldn't do any good, the time for her to say something had already come and gone. "Tyene wouldn't put her sister in this amount of danger." She reminds him but he shakes his head and she sees how much he actually believes that Tyene could do something like that.

"She has already put everyone in danger."

His words make her heart stop "W-what do you mean?"

He holds her face like every time he does when he is calming her and right now it does the exact opposite "Four of my eldest daughters meeting with the North and Visenya with her ties to the Targaryens by her mother's side as well? Tywin and Cersei won't let it pass as a coincidence or as if I don't have control over them."

"Oberyn…" she begs him to not tell her that this war is coming to their door faster than they had anticipated, but he grimaces and she knows he won't lie to her, he won't tell her what she wishes to hear.

"We will have to show our hand sooner than we had intended." Her hands grip his tightly, hating those words, hating that they have arrived at this place a place she never wanted to be. The fear of losing any of her children increases and she wants all of her girls to come back to her, she needs to see Visenya's purple eyes again, the glare Obara throws anyone who displeases her, the naughty smirk that doesn't leave Nymeria's face and the false sweetness that Tyene portrays.

Ellaria feels resolution burning in her veins, a fire that she had only seen in her daughters knowing that it came from Oberyn, now she feels it in her and finally she understands their house words: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. She knows that Oberyn brought all of their daughters to understand those words and for them to honor those words "You bring them back to me and you come back to me, do you understand me Oberyn?" he nods she grips the back of his neck her eyes searching his wildly to see if he would waver in his promise "You promise me that you won't abandon me in this world and that you will bring me back my family, promise me Oberyn."

"I promise you, my love."

Ellaria nods when she sees that her lover will do whatever is necessary to keep his promise to her, she presses her lips to his her eyes never leaving his and when she draws from him, her voice is tight "You demand of Doran to control his daughter in whatever means he has to, I will not have my daughters harmed for pettiness."

Oberyn understands that her command is not something for him to do later on, it is something to be followed at that exact second and if he knows his lover as he does, she will want to go and hug their younger daughters, have them close to her, to know that she can still protect them.

After he speaks with his brother he will do the same as Ellaria as of right now he can't do the same to his older daughters.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _King's Landing – 299 AC_

Tyrion wants to murder his father and sister, maybe Jaime too for how silent his brother was in the matter. It was unfair to Sansa Stark to be married to him and it was a very clear provocation to Robb Stark of what lengths they were going to go to keep control of the Stark girl. Sansa had taken the news as any well-bred girl would, with an inclination of her head and thoughts guarded of the matter, though he knows she doesn't wish to be united to him. Who in their right minds would? He wasn't even the heir to Casterly Rock.

He sighs, at least when Sansa marries him she will be under his protection and by extend his family's name, though he knows it isn't something that she would want attached to her own name. He also remembers that Varys had smirked when he heard of his father's plan, he had seemed far too happy with the marriage that was to happen.

He chances a look to Sansa who looks regal in her golden wedding dress, he understands now why Cersei had always been slightly on edge when dealing with the red head Stark. If she had married Joffrey she would've been a more beautiful queen than his sister. He probably knows that while she hadn't followed the Old Gods like most of her family she would now wish to be marrying in the godswood, preferably in the north.

The blond male gulps when it is time to put the cloak over her shoulders, he knows that no stool was provided for him because his nephew and sister would love to shame him. He is about to ask Sansa to lean down so he can reach her, but he doesn't have to, she gives him a small smile and kneels in front of him and it is the first time they truly look each other in the eye.

Her eyes are blue, like her mother's and most of her siblings, with little grey specs and there he can see that she somewhat understands what their marriage mean, what it could mean to her, that it was a salvation inside of King's Landing and she was grateful that it was him, a man who had already saved her from embarrassment a few times. He realizes that he wants this partnership that he can feel brewing between them, both want his family to suffer he now comprehends.

Carefully he drapes his house mantle around her shoulders and though she stiffens to be reminded that she will be a Lannister, he drops his eye to the little direwolf he had requested to be added in an inconspicuous place and as she smiles he knows that she found it and was glad for the addition. He nods to her and she gets up and the weeding carries on.

When they exit the Great Sept of Baelor he vows to himself that he will do whatever it is necessary to protect the red head that now is his wife, even if it means going against his family – that isn't necessarily troublesome, it is something he rather enjoys doing.

 **.**

Tyrion wants to growl at the way Joffrey is looking at his… _wife_ , the boy must understand now that she is untouchable to his greedy little hands, even his father wouldn't let his nephew touch the new bride of a Lannister. He turns to Sansa and sees how pale she is and the longer they continue in this feast she becomes paler.

He picks up his wine glass continuing to pretend to be getting drunk, he sees the little smirk on the corner of Sansa's mouth "People cannot blame a drunk and looking at my nephew I know I will have to play drunk or else it will be off with my head." He laughs when her smirk widens just a touch and then he winces at the insensitive joke "I am sorry."

He sighs knowing that he is already doing an awful job of being her husband; he cannot even protect her from his own tongue. Sansa shakes her head and touches lightly his hand under the table "Joffrey would put everyone's head on a spike just for a laugh that is merely a statement, milord." He wants to laugh loudly, but he knows that his family would raise too many eyebrows at his behavior so he giggles and Sansa squeezes his hand but her face remains impassive.

"Who knew Sansa Stark had a dark sense of humor?" he asks her and he can see that she is pleased when he calls her a Stark, she shrugs her eyes sweeping around the halls, as if to remember each of the faces there, all the faces that did nothing to help her and were doing Joffrey's biding.

She looks at him and her eyes are a little sad "Not even she knew" she answers and he wants to hold her hand and promise her that everything will be alright now, but he cannot promise that to her and she wouldn't believe it even if he did, her eyes stray to where his sister, father and nephew are sitting and she lets a small grimace settle in her features "I think I must go for a walk or they will think we are getting along."

Tyrion is filled with pride at her perceptiveness and wit, he nods and after she asks a little loudly if she can be excused, he sees Joffrey getting up from his seat, Cersei tries to hold him down but Tyrion knows it is futile her effort, he will go find Sansa to torment her. Quickly Tyrion turns towards Podd and with a nod his squire is leaving to send Bronn to Sansa.

He is tense until his nephew starts to announce that the bedding ceremony will begin, he doesn't have to turn to see that Sansa will be panicking. He feels like a lion as he sinks the knife on the table "There will be no bedding ceremony, nephew" he hisses even though he wants to roar and sink the knife in Joffrey's neck. His nephew seems to get mad but he won't be pursued, he won't let anyone touch Sansa anymore, no, she is under his protection and right now both he and Sansa are under the restrained protection of Tywin, after all Lannisters don't turn on Lannisters.

Tyrion wants to chuckle at the notion, he knows that he isn't a full Lannister not in his father's eye, so his father would be too pleased to turn on him, but not now, not when they married Sansa to him as leverage to Robb Stark. He feels his blood boiling even more at the reminded that he and his wife are being used and he hates being used.

As he knew his father would he intervenes in his favor, he gets up pretending to not being able to walk straight anymore almost falling onto a table "Come wife," he slurs and starts to sputter gibberish, wanting the rest of the room to think he is truly drunk, Sansa follows him still very pale but he can sense her relief.

As he and Sansa enter his quarters and he has to promise the frightened girl that he will not touch her unless she asks him to, he vows to himself that he will find a way to not be pawns at this game any longer. He and Sansa will be free.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _The Twins – 299 AC_

He wants to burn everything, he wants to kill Tywin. The letter doesn't last long in his hand, crumpling before he throws it on the table, he sees red and he wants blood for what Tywin thinks is his right to do.

"Robb what is it?" he hears his brother asking but he can't answer not when he thinks he will growl more than speak, wildly he looks at the crumpled piece of paper and Jon reaches for it. He cannot look at his brother as he read the lines on it, but he knows when Jon ends it, because he hears the intake of his breath. "Robb…" his brother begins, voice gravelly.

"He had no right!" Robb roars and he can practically taste blood on his mouth he only wished that it was Tywin's. He cannot stand still and so he paces, hands going through his hair, he wants to hit something, he wants to march to King's Landing kill Tywin and take his sister from their hand and find out what happened to his other sister, the one they think he forgets about.

They think that they can break his pack, but it only makes him concentrate more in bringing his family justice.

"Robb, Visenya is…" Theon begins only to stop looking at the scene, Robb pacing around the tent while Jon is looking pale and solemn "what happened?" Jon is quick in passing a piece of parchment that looks like it had seen better days.

" _It was such a joyous occasion. Your sister Sansa was magnificent in golden colors, especially after my uncle draped the Lannister mantle upon her shoulders. She and my uncle Tyrion do make a spectacular couple. Of course I was the one that lead her to the altar as your father was unable to do it and you are a traitor of the realm, the honor fell on my shoulders._

 _Joffrey Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms."_

"They married Sansa to Tyrion Lannister?" Theon asks honestly surprised with their nerve and by the look of Robb it was the wrong move for them to make. He cannot say anything to his friend, he doesn't know what to say or what to offer him, and right now the King in the North must only want Tywin and Joffrey's head.

"Is everything alright?" a calm feminine voice interrupts them and Theon remembers that he had been tasked with seeing why Robb was taking so long to meet with Visenya, who is now standing at the entrance of the tent, her purple eyes slightly narrowed, assessing what was happening.

Theon is the first to recover, neither of the brothers looked well enough to speak "They married Sansa to Tyrion Lannister."

"Oh" she says looking like someone hit her with something in the face, Theon certainly understands the feeling, but it seemed the wrong _sound_ to make as Robb focuses on her figure, features twisting in something ugly and furious. If he had been looking at anyone else it would have made the person take a step back, but not the prideful Martell woman, she merely raises her eyebrow at his fury and doesn't move from her spot.

"Oh? They married my sister to the family that brought hell to mine, they had the audacity of treating her as nothing more than-"

Visenya raises her chin "You should stop right there, your majesty, or else you will regret what you say." Her voice is leveled as she cuts his tirade, her shoulders only a little tense, but nothing as Theon can feel building in him, she takes a step closer to Robb her eyes never leaving the russet man as if she is approaching a raging beast, which right now, Robb is.

She continues walking towards him only when she is close in his reach does she stop "I understand your anger and I am too, they took away something that should only happen upon a girl's desire, but you must see this situation as they haven't, she is now protected."

Theon sees the words that want to leave Robb's mouth, how much his friend wants to… _howl_ , but it is Jon that interrupts.

"She's right" Jon's solemn voice cuts through and Robb turns his wild eyes towards his brother "Sansa is under the Lannister name, even if it is as Tyrion's wife, Tywin will not permit any harm to be done to her."

Visenya sighs and as she looks around the room refrains from putting her hand on Robb's forearm "Sansa is protected." As the words leave her mouth she wants to swallow them up, in her desire to calm him she had said something she shouldn't have, something that no one was to know.

He narrows his eyes on her figure knowing that her words had more meaning than Sansa being protected by Tyrion Lannister and his name, there was something else. "What do you mean?" and her purple eyes are asking him not to make her say it, but he wants to know, needs to know what she meant.

"Losso!" she calls and her protector enters the room his eyes surveying the room as if reassuring himself that his charge was fine " _Affazhat goshat vosak jadat jinne._ " The dothraki nods and turns slipping away, she looks at the three of them, her eyes serious and shoulders tense "What I say here does not leave this room do you understand?" When they nod she sighs "I had three informants in King's Landing, one I have lost contact with, which tells me he left his post and the other two send me news."

"We figured as much, why is this so secretive?" Theon can't help but ask.

Her purple eyes are fury themselves and they promise him pain should word every get out "Because it could mean my sister's life" she hisses and Theon understands why she didn't fear Robb, how can she fear him if she is as fierce and beastly as he is?

"What?"

"My sister Sarella went to King's Landing when she learned I was coming north, Oldtown wouldn't do much in terms of helping us win this war." She explains, her voice almost a whisper "I am the only one that knows and since she arrived in King's Landing she has been protecting your sister."

Jon is the first to recover "How?"

Visenya rolls her eyes "She is Sansa's handmaid, no one thought to do a thorough check and Cersei thinks she is a bastard from a low house in the Reach, which she finds so clever and rude for Sansa's handmaid to be." She looks at each of them "If this information leaks both my sister and Sansa are in grave danger."

She pinches the bridge of her nose and looks like she would like to sit down, Robb reaches for her and she doesn't retreat from his touch "Sarella has spoken about Tyrion, she says he is not our average Lannister, especially since he is treated as someone Tywin would very much like to kill but the dwarf refuses to fall into his father's trap, showing that he can outwit his own father" her eyes meet Robb's "Tyrion won't touch Sansa, he has been protecting her from Joffrey since he arrived at King's Landing."

Robb seems to be digesting what she has said and she understands that it must be hard for him to, after all his sister just married a Lannister, the good one that came from Tywin, at least from what Visenya speaks.

"I don't think Tyrion would treat Sansa badly" Jon says after they fall into silence, Robb immediately turns to his brother, though his hand doesn't leaves Visenya's arms, the only thing that seemed to rooting him into place, Jon knows his brother needs an explanation "Tyrion once told me ' _A_ _ll dwarfs may be bastards, yet not all bastards need be dwarfs_ _'_ he was the only one from that litter to show any empathy and I saw how he treated Myrcella and Tommen, he was always very warm and gentle with them, not like he was with Joffrey – he hates his nephew as much as he hates his father and sister."

Visenya takes a step back from Robb and all of them can see that she is closing herself from all of them, revealing where her sister was to try and calm the situation had certainly taken its toll on her "My sisters won't be able to hold the Twins for much longer without Walder Frey noticing and in light of this discovery it might be better if someone else went with me, your majesty."

Robb could have growled at how distant her voice sounded, especially when she refused to use his name, but he could understand, he could see the line that she was drawing, now she wasn't Visenya, she was princess Visenya, Oberyn's true born and Daenerys Targaryen right hand. He understands, but he doesn't like it, he doesn't like the way it makes her draw away from him.

"No" his tone is almost a growl and it only makes her raise her chin in defiance and he knows she will argue with him, so he continues before she has the opportunity "Walder Frey would think I don't have the courage of entering the Twins, I will not give him the satisfaction, regardless of how I am right now."

He can see that she is biting the corner of her mouth so that her lips don't transform in to a proud smirk and he can feel a different kind of fire building in his veins as her eyes have a glint of desire in them, he had noticed in recent meetings how that emotion would appear when he was ordering his men. The young wolf hates it when she seems to shake herself out it, even if her cheeks get a little flushed in embarrassment for the possibility at getting caught looking him in that manner.

He takes a quick look to his brother and Theon and knows that they are aware that something changed between him and Visenya, though they still hadn't had the courage to ask him about it.

Visenya gives Theon and Jon a quick nod and turns on her heels leaving the tent obviously going to where he should have already went to meet her. "If you don't want anyone knowing that you desire her, you need to try a little harder to hide it." Theon comments and he narrows his eyes on the Greyjoy heir.

"I would inform all of my bannermen today that she is going to be the Queen in the North if she would let me." He quickly chances a glance to his brother and sees that he is amused and not contrary to the idea, but Theon is another story, he sputters at his directness.

"Robb! You must tread this with care, this is no simple matter, not anymore, you are _King_ now, not lord."

He puts his fur cloak on top of his shoulders, sheaths his longsword and when he passes by Theon he looks him dead in the eyes "Visenya will make a great queen and I will not hide my affections for her."

He leaves without looking backwards he only takes a deep breath wanting to have the patience to deal with Walder Frey, tough he is sure he will have none.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Affazhat goshat vosak jadat jinne –_ Make sure nobody comes near here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own anything.**_

 **A/N:** _ **I know that today the chapter is a little bit smaller than the last one, but if I didn't stop the chapter there it would be a lot bigger and it would take more time to update…**_

 _ **Thank you for everyone that left a review! Thank you for those that followed and put it on your favorite list!**_

 _ **If you see any errors, if you have any criticism or questions please let me know.**_

 _ **And as I can't answer by pm to the guest that left "**_ _ **So Robb is being used by a backstabbing snake. Yay..." I will answer through here: I think you weren't joking so I'll assure everyone here and now, Robb won't be betrayed by Visenya, there is nothing like that planned and I wouldn't do that when I am writing for the both of them to end up together. So I hope this ends whatever feelings some of you might have had as the guest had.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _The Twins – 299 AC_

As they wait for the wooden doors of the Twins to let them in Robb lets his eyes roam Visenya's choice of clothing, a burned red fur dress with a high collar and slits on the sides of her legs that went as high as her hipbone with tight tan breeches beneath it and on top of her shoulders was the cloak that he had given her after he had appreciated his own on her shoulders three days ago, he is sure that him giving her a cloak that resembled his was one of the reasons Theon had said what he had.

She looks like a princess and from the way she is standing it is very clear that she is not someone to be trifled with, tough he is a little unsure about the way she isn't wearing any armor, or doesn't seem to be carrying any weapon, she had told him that it was one thing for the King in the North to not let go of his longsword another for her.

As the doors open he can see that she wants to wriggle her hands, a nervous gesture he had seen her do, one that she isn't able to contain most of the time. Without hesitation he takes one of her hands in his and her wide purple eyes lock on his blue ones. Never breaking eye contact he presses a kiss to her fingers and he can see the tension leaving her body and unconsciously she steps closer to him.

"Walder Frey will still be with the impression that he has control over his house and that notion is as dangerous as it is favorable to us, you understand that, right?" he nods now understanding that some of her worry was about his well-being, if he is injured somewhere it was deemed secure by House Martell the northerners would want to break the alliance, claiming they were trying to get rid of him. Though he can see that while that is in her mind, she is truly worried about his safety.

His hand moves to her cheek caressing it "Yes and the same could happen to you," he reminds her and he knows she wants to roll her eyes at the notion, thinking she is not of import, but he couldn't even think about a hair on her head being in any peril.

As the door opens fully he drops his hand from face but for both their piece of mind he offers her his arm and she doesn't hesitate in gripping it. Frey soldiers greet them, he is slightly surprised that he cannot know if they are their men or if the two men standing in front of them belong to Lord Frey. The taller of the two step closer to them and he is quick in putting his body slightly in front of Visenya's, the soldier clearly narrows his eyes at the movement.

Visenya's grip on his arm tightens and he looks at her from the corner of his eye "That is Lord Mors Manwoody" she murmurs only for his ears to hear. He is appeased to know that he is on their side but it doesn't make him move away. The two soldiers tell them to follow and they do so.

Robb is not in the least surprised to see that the Freys were ready to hold a siege, there were grains and meat being stocked, many people wandering around. Visenya seemed to be looking at each person they passed by, though her face broke nothing he hopes that she is seeing familiar faces.

They stop in front of another set of heavy wooden doors and Robb thinks that it must be something that Walder thinks makes him look grander or perhaps he thinks it is safer to have such huge doors, though he is sure the latter was not the reason for such door. Once the doors open they are led into a badly lit room, panels of wood filling the walls, rows of tables pushed to the sides and Robb knows that they must require so many tables because of his large quantity of sons and daughters.

Walder Frey is sitting on his high chair, a chalice of wine on his hand and Robb thinks he might have wished it was a scepter as the image he clearly wants to portray is that he is a King all but in title, whereas he, Robb, a King in title was coming to beg a favor to him. It is Visenya's pressing fingers in his arm that stop him from fully glaring at the man, that very task becomes more impossible as the dirty old man settle his eyes on Visenya.

Robb knows how the man always takes a new wife, wives that he was old enough to be their great-great father and his eyes on Visenya are a sure sign that he is thinking about having her as a new wife. Robb tightens his jaw at the notion, he isn't sure what he is angriest about, Walder Frey thinking that they would offer her hand in marriage to him or one of his sons or over the mere idea of Visenya marring to another man.

They stop in front of the older man, Robb only offers him a nod and Visenya curtsies to the old man whose eyes follow the way she slightly bends, intent on taking a peek of her cleavage, but finds only cloth. Robb takes a step closer to the woman beside him and tilts his chin in defiance and Visenya tries to calm him by placing back her hand on his arm and Robb can't help but think of all the times he had seen his mother doing this simple gesture with his father, something pleasant drums into his bloodstream at the mirror image in his mind.

"Lord Frey we have come to request-" Visenya begins only to be cut out by the lord of the house "Yes, yes, you want safe passage through the Twins" his hand moves dismissively and Robb feels her discontent when she tightens her hand on his arm. "My question is: what I will get out of it?"

Robb narrows his eyes at the beady eyed man "We are prepared to have a member of your house as one of my esquires and when Queen Daenerys arrives she will house another."

Walder Frey laughs and when he stops his eyes are narrowed and angry "You Starks" he spits Robb's name and Visenya takes a step closer to the man over it and it's his time to restrain her, warmth floods him with her reaction it almost seemed as if she was reacting at someone saying something badly about her own name "have always treated me with contempt, never gracing my halls, demonstrating your ill thoughts towards my family!" Walder gets up from his chair his beady eyes settling on Visenya "you Martells are no better, calling yourself princes and princesses, thinking you are all above us. Especially your father-"

"You may wish to control your tongue, milord." Visenya's voice is the iciest he had ever heard and he can't help the shiver that runs through him, but the other man doesn't heed her warning, thinking he had the upper hand in this game.

"I think not. You father is the worst of your kind thinking himself infallible and very much above all rules, you must think like him especially being his only true born, but there are rules here, which you will abide, you want passage you will pay for it." He wets his lips looking like the cat that got the canary, thinking he has all the pieces to the game of cyvasse "We will join families, Starks and Freys, Martells and Freys."

From the way he is looking at Visenya it is clear to whom he plans to marry her off to. Her whole body is tense, her face icy and eyes hard, her hands gripping tightly on his arm and he doesn't know who she is stopping from strangling the man him or her.

"You don't understand, we are not here to negotiate, that was our only offer." Robb finds his voice to answer, though it is more of a growl than anything else.

Walder smirks at him "Your army cannot breach the Twins and the two of you cannot escape." Robb sees some of the Frey soldiers taking a step closer to where they are and Visenya's smirk is dangerous.

"You are wrong in both allegations" she informs him in that blizzard voice and as if she had given a command to the man called Mors, the heir to Kingsgrave, as he comes to stand behind her "we have means of escaping because your stronghold has already been breached, Lord Frey." The older man laughs unbelieving, spit falling from his lips, he looks maniacal and had he had violet eyes and white hair Robb could imagine him being Aerys Targaryen, the Mad King. When his soldiers start to drop at their feet and others start to take off their helmets, revealing black hairs, bronze and tanned skin his face starts to get red in anger, his laughter ceases from echoing.

"His family is locked on two rooms; windows are being watched as well as the doors" Mors speaks coming to stand by Visenya's side, "his army has been reduced to four hundred men all of which have bent the knee to us." Visenya turns to him, smiling gleefully at her childhood friend "The castle is ours."

"They never expected it, dear sister" Visenya hears the low timber of her oldest sister, Obara and she is quick in turning on her feet towards her sister, she can feel her body relax in seeing her sister, hands crossed over her chest, a smirk on her features and dark eyes so sure of herself. Then her purple eyes goes to the woman standing next to Obara and more tension leaving her, Nymeria has her black hair in a ponytail, eyes painted, feral smirk on her tinted red lips and is lazily twirling a dagger in her hand.

Visenya looks at Mors "Take Walder Frey to the cells" she orders without baiting a lash but turns to look as her soldiers grab the old man "if I wanted to Lord Frey your house would be no more, your name would die and fade away from history. No one would remember your house but they will always remember my house and our words, unbowed" she takes a step closer to the man "unbent" and another step "unbroken" she hissed to him, she chances a look over her shoulder to Robb and turns back to the old man "you should have heeded to those words and King Robb's own words before siding with the Lannisters." With a nod of her head her soldiers take the old man shouting curses to the cells, the words that fall from Walder's lips only makes her smile.

"I was ready to kill him when he started to speak about father" Nymeria chirps from behind Visenya, who nods knowing that her sister was speaking the truth and in the end she shared her sister's feelings. She had been gripping Robb's arm so tightly so that she couldn't reach to her hidden dagger.

Robb feels lighter as she comes back towards his side, her hand finding his arm again "Robb, these are my elder sisters, Obara and Nymeria." He smiles to them, liking the way that Visenya called him by his name, as he had been trying to make her do, but she would only indulge him when they were alone and most of that time they didn't spend talking to each other.

"It is a pleasure, your majesty" the one with a perpetual frown on her brows says to him in a flat voice and there is no mistaking her, she is certainly the eldest of all the Snakes, Obara Sand.

Her eyes miss nothing, going from her sister's body as if assuring herself that her sister was fine, to Visenya's hand on his arm and then he is being assessed by her. Something tells him that if he had found that Visenya was an accomplished fighter he would be surprised with Obara. Her posture is of a commander, of a well-worn soldier, someone who was most comfortable in battles than out of them.

"There is much to discuss" she informs them in a low timber and Visenya nods hearing a command and without much preamble Obara starts to lead them through corridors inside the Twins. Nymeria slows her steps so that she is standing by his side, he looks at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It is amazing what sort of information we can find when they think they are safe inside their home." The second oldest tells him conversationally and he wants to wince, his lords had said to him that it felt as if they were going to break faith, but from what Walder had spoken about he was more than ready to break that tradition for personal gain. In the end Robb found that he was as well, but he could sleep sound at night knowing that upon entering the Twins, Walder never offered him his hospitality and so there was no guest right. He only nods at her, something telling him that she is testing him, that she is looking for his ever tell, for what he is not sure. It is then that he realizes that Visenya is not by his side.

He looks over his shoulder to find her talking to a tall, dark haired man, he wears little armor and from what Robb can see he speaks quite easily with Visenya. He is taken away from the image of the two by Nymeria "That is Perros Blackmont." She informs him with a deadly smirk in her lips and somewhat satisfied that she got anything out of him she goes back to stand beside her older sister, leaving Robb to hear Visenya's conversation.

"Lady Larra permitted you to come" she states and he turns slightly to see the young man nodding – almost excitedly, but still with a grave tension on his shoulders showing that he understood what this actually was, Robb turns back to stare ahead. "Was Jynessa too mad that she wasn't the one to come?"

Perros chuckles warmly "A little" Robb imagines that Visenya stares him down for a few seconds before he laughs "she was very mad. Yet I think your father's reasoning might have soften whatever blown she thought she had been given."

"Father being sensible?" she asks with mirth, though Robb can hear the longing in her voice, he thinks Perros must hear it as well as they stay in silence for a little while, that is until she breaks it "How is he?"

"A little more impatient, though Ellaria seems to be doing a good job in keeping him in check" Perros begins and Robb turns a little to see the fond smile on Visenya's lips "when she can't help him, scaring the soldiers seems to almost do the trick. It is plain to see that he is worried and Doran is preoccupied with that, knowing that your father can snap at any moment and march without being the right time."

"Do you think he will?" there is a tremor in her voice.

Perros must have answered silently as the silence stretches around the small group, they reach Obara's destination he notices is a room with a big wooden table with many papers scattered, when he takes a step inside he feels Visenya and Perros stopping before going in.

"There is something that worries me more than Oberyn doing something brash" tension takes over her body and Perros continues quickly knowing that it was better than letting her mind wonder about it "Arianne." Visenya hisses at the mention of the name but before she can ask him anything she hears Obara calling for them.

Obara permits Robb to seat at the head of the table, in a show of respect and Visenya immediately goes to sit by his right side and he can see the way her sisters watch her like hawks, but she seems to not care. Perros takes a seat beside her, Obara and Nymeria seating in front of their sister and then he is introduced to Cletus Yronwood who takes a seat beside Nymeria then he nods to Bors Toland as he enters the room going to seat beside Perros.

"We will go straight to the point" Obara says without fanfare, she drops two letters on the table and indicates for him to pick it up "This is evidence of Walder Frey conspiring with Tywin Lannister, it is clear he was to hand _you_ over" her eyes bore into his "for Tywin to help him become the Lord of the Riverlands."

He feels his blood boiling at the news and as he reads it he cannot help but become more and more agitated, they weren't lying to him, though some of the papers were slightly burned at the edges as if Walder had tried to rid himself of incriminating papers, it was written there the agreement.

"It isn't everything" Nymeria tells him and he sees Visenya tensing by his side, he looks towards her and she raises her hand silencing her sister, there is something that quickly appears and then disappears in her sister's eyes at her interruption.

"I believe we should discuss this with King Robb's advisors," she informs her sisters and then turns to him "I do not want whatever my sisters found to be questioned later on." Cletus Yronwood snorts and Visenya's eyes turn icy, her eyes narrowing slightly and noticing something that Robb is clearly missing.

"I thought it would take more than a few minutes for you to get angry." Mors Manwoody comments as he closes the door behind him, when Visenya's stare turn to him, he bows and Robb is sure that the man is loyal to Visenya and her alone, something for him to remember. Her posture visibly relaxes as he comes further into the room. He puts his hands behind his back and it is clear to see that he is a military man through and through "Walder is on his cells and I have separated Lord Stevron from his siblings."

"Why?" Cletus asks slightly irritated by how much leeway the princess and the Sand Snakes gives him.

"With the treason committed by his father, Lord Stevron is the heir to the Twins and we will give him the chance to right his father's wrongs" Visenya answers with a bored voice, earning the narrowed eyes from the nobleman that had asked the question. She turns back to Mors her head inclining to the side and he gives her a nod.

"The Twins are opened, but the northern army still hasn't moved."

She turns back to him, her visage becoming lighter with a smile she offers him "Let's welcome them, your grace?" He nods and as he stands up he doesn't miss the chance to offer her his arm. Mors leads the way out and he can feel every occupant's of the room eyes on them, but Visenya doesn't seem to care so he will not preoccupy himself with it.

As they walk to the front of the Twins he notices that Mors is always on the eye for anything unusual and often times he turns only to reassure himself that Visenya is safely behind him. He is reminded of Losso's own type of protection, walking beside her and often times standing closely behind her.

The cross the bridge and they are both quick to call to their companions, knowing that if both animals came the army would follow.

It takes some time but soon, both Grey Wind and Aegion are running towards them, Robb and Theon closely behind. Robb sees the stupid relieved grin on his brother's face even Theon seems to be containing his own relief at finding him alright. Right then, his resolve of fighting for his family is filled with hope of making it happen.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Somewhere in the Riverlands – 299 AC_

The wind feels refreshing blowing against her, the quietness of the forest comes with each step she takes and it is obvious the other animals know she is the predator in these woods as they are hiding. She can feel the others coming with her, her cousins, following her lead, not wanting to be left behind as she runs.

It is freeing her life, there is nothing holding her back, but she longs, she longs for _warmth._

She sees a prey trying to escape from her and she makes her legs run faster until she is close enough to jump and close her jaw into its neck. Blood flows through her mouth, warm and metallic. When she feels the life leaving the creature she drops it on the forest floor.

She howls and hears her cousins doing the same.

Grey eyes open with a heaving chest, the taste of blood on her tongue and warmth of not feeling alone.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Dorne – 299 AC_

Arianne glares at her father and uncle, she doesn't care that they see how angry she is at them. She knows her father had been keeping her uncle away from him, so she was a little surprised when her father called for their impromptu meeting. Her anger will not be squashed even if her father clearly wanted to make them talk.

Doran keeps his face stoic not rising to his daughters antics, he had lost count at how many times his daughter had come before him demanding they let her go take charge of the army as she is the heir to House Martell and should be her there with their army.

Oberyn roll his eyes, controlling his anger and reminding himself that he has eight daughters and that they had made him immune to temper tantrums and he likes to think that his daughters tantrums were slightly more dangerous compared to his niece's. "She is every bit of a Martell as you are, dear niece" he reminds her knowing fully well why she was glaring at them, putting a grape into his mouth not caring in the slightest that she is glaring daggers towards him.

"I know that, but I am the heiress and it is my job to be leading our army" she tells them again, Doran continues to sit impassively, Oberyn continues to pop grapes and sip from his wine from time to time, Arianne can feel her temper raising at their way of acting, her mind whispers that they probably didn't act like that around her purple eyed cousin.

Visenya had always had the ability of earning others affections; she never had had to learn to seduce anyone, to use all of her womanly attributes to make men bow to her, Visenya needed only to jut her chin and narrow her pretty purple eyes and all stood in attention, wondering what the hot blood of Oberyn running in her veins would make her do. Arianne had heard more than once, had her cousin been born with platinum hair they would say she was Visenya Targaryen reborn which was only confirmed when they saw her fight.

Oberyn had always kept his daughter away from King's Landing and out of King Robert's eyes and he was for certain scared that the fat king would be reminded of Rhaegar and Elia's daughter Rhaenys when looking at Visenya. Arianne always thought that her cousin was more dragon than dornish, but as they grew she made a good job into maintaining both her heritages. But now, it had gone too far, now Visenya had over-stepped.

"Visenya is there not only for us, she is also speaking in the behalf of Daenerys Targaryen." Oberyn reminds her, when he sees his niece opening up her mouth to complain that they had acted behind her back while they were in Water Garden and she was in Sunspear "she has Valyrian blood something which she could use in her favor with the Targaryens" Oberyn puts his glass down to lock eyes to his niece "if you were there Tywin Lannister could say with propriety that the Martells are rebelling from the crown."

"She is your true born" she says to him, reminding them of the fall in their plan, she doesn't care that her cousin has distant relation with the Targaryens and that she has Valyrian blood from her mother's side, this type of mission should be given to the heir of the house, that by dornish law it is her right. Her uncle eyes turn a shade darker and icy, the grip he has on his wine cup tightening and she knows he is barely controlling the anger he has directed at her for making Tyene go hidden with Obara and Nymeria, he smiles with such iciness that it reminds her of his moniker: The Red Viper.

"No one believes me to have control over my daughters" he says with a shrug, releasing the tenseness around his shoulders, he puts down his wine cup and then calmly walks towards her putting his hand on her shoulders "Visenya is not trying to usurp your place nor are we keeping you out of what is happening."

Doran sees that his daughter calms slightly at her uncle's words, he doesn't understand his daughter sometimes, she wants to sit in his place but she seems more interested with the title than what it entails "Your uncle speaks the truth" he promises her calmly, she turns her dark eyes to him wanting him to tell her more, to put her at more ease "with everything that is happening in Kings Landing we need to be more careful, your cousins will have to wait until we can join them, especially now that the Tyrells sent Loras and Margaery to Kings Landing."

"You are preoccupied with Highgarden, father?" she asks taking a seat when her uncle releases her, Oberyn takes back his place, she looks at the brothers both their face serious, she knows that they are doing everything very carefully, but being kept out of their plans make her blood boils and she wants them to understand that it is better for them to keep her on the loop.

"I would be a fool not to be" he tells her "they want Margaery married to a King. With Renly killed they will try to put her with Joffrey, cementing their allegiance to the Lannisters." He shakes his head not liking that outcome; the Tyrells have food supply, a strong army and navy fleet, they are a strong ally to have at anyone's side and the rose house knows this.

"Why not speak with Lady Olenna and tell her our plans?" she asks them, Oberyn frowns at her words, and her father motions with his head for her to continue. "They stood with the Targaryens, they lost people in the battles, if they know that we oppose to Stannis and Joffrey they might want to come to our cause."

"The Tyrells have no love for our House" Doran reminds her, he knows his brother roll his eyes at that, while he and Willas did not have any bad blood between them, the Tyrells thought that their perfect heir had been taken from them by Oberyn.

"Nor the Starks towards Targaryens, but Robb Stark has agreed on supporting Daenerys, our army is there proof of that." Arianne retaliates and sees the ghost of a proud smile in her father's lips, making her heart soar in delight.

"Then what do you suggest we do? If we tell Olenna that and she thinks she is better off with the Lannisters we would have told them our hand" her father argues and she knows she must present her best case for him to think about it, for him to agree with her, for him to finally see that she should have been in the know of this plan since the beginning, that she is an essential piece in this game as well.

"Do you think we have a chance at winning this?" she asks him instead. Oberyn looks at his brother wanting to hear his answer, he knows his brother must have some certainty over the subject, but it is not his children in battle.

"Yes or else I would have not let my nieces and part of our army to go North" he tells them placidly, Oberyn breathes better with what his brother says and Arianne smiles to her father.

"Then if Lady Olenna is as half smart as people say she is, she will want to be a part of our plans" she shrugs "but if we don't want to show all of our hand we investigate a little bit, send someone to talk to her." She sees the approval in her father's eyes and knows that she has won this argument, when she turns her eyes to her uncle he nods in her direction pleased with her as well.

She can't take the smile from her face for the remaining of the day. She has finally shown them how useful she can as useful as they seem to find her _half_ dornish cousin to be.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _The Twins – 299 AC_

Jon was impressed with the dornish army, they wore fur clothing – though to him and the other northern the weather was light, for them it must be uncomfortably cold, much like it has been for Visenya, and on top of it heavy armor and he knows that they would much prefer their light armor. With the way they moved it was clear to see that they were still quick in their feet, he only wonders how much faster they would be without the heavy armor.

The meeting had ended a few minutes ago and the dornish left for them to talk about what had been disclosed on the meeting. Visenya had given them a tight smile and said she would introduce her lords and sisters to other northern lords, Robb had looked gratefully at her knowing that she was buying him time to discuss the findings with he and Theon.

"Do you think it is true?" Theon breaks the silence first and he is pinching the bridge of his nose, likely cursing how things were becoming much harder as time went on.

Robb sighs and Jon sees how much his brother wants to pass his hand through his hair in a show of distress, but he is holding himself not wanting the other lords see that he was nervous. "I don't want to believe in it, but they have no reason to lie."

"If they changed their mind about wanting and alliance with us then they have reason" Theon points out and Jon frowns, knowing that while that may be true, he doubts and from the look at his brother's face he also doubts it.

"They gambled far too much to come here to betray us now."

"What about Visenya's cousin, Arianne? Maybe she planted this information."

Jon looks curiously to his brother, he had been introduced to Obara and Nymeria, but not Tyene whom they knew had come with the army in hiding. Robb blows a breath and he looks very tired, the news of their sister's marriage and that there is a northern lord ready to betray them was taking its toll on his brother.

"Apparently Obara has locked their younger sister in one of the rooms, Visenya will see her before dinner. She wants to be sure her sister won't present trouble for us."

"And if she does?" Jon asks curiously.

"I don't think she has thought what to do. This is all very complicated Tyene coming here may have more repercussions than Visenya had calculated for this part of the plan."

"How do you know this?" Theon asks and Jon wants to roll his eyes at the dumb question. Robb and Visenya had been spending a lot of time before the shift that happened between them and if she had told him about her plans she must have discussed at length said plans with Robb.

"We discussed everything before," his brother looks out the window "we knew that when we had the Twins it would be when we would have to start to plan coming against Tywin once more."

"You are worried about Visenya's sister betraying us to Tywin?" Theon asks and Jon is strangely thankful that Theon is there to make the hard questions.

"I don't know. Visenya said that I am more than welcome to come with her when she goes speak with her sister."

"Will you?" Theon asks and Robb shrugs still not knowing what he will do, probably thinking that maybe Visenya would want a moment alone with her sister, but for the good of the army he should be in said meeting.

"I think you should" Jon tells him, knowing that Robb needs to hear it from someone, his brother turns to him immediately after the words leave his mouth. He inclines his head for him to continue "If our lords find that you had information that Tyene posed a threat to us and you weren't there to see it for yourself they will no longer trust you and it must be a mistake that this Tywin spy wants us to make, you mustn't fall into their hands."

Robb smiles at his words and Jon can see the pride in his eyes and he can't help the warmth it brings to him or how he sits a little straighter in his chair.

"Then I will."

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own anything.**_

 **A/N:** _ **Thank you for everyone who left a review, followed and made it your favorite.**_

 _ **The update was a little late, because I had a major block and I didn't have much time to try and write, but now I finished this chapter and I have a more firm idea on where the next chapters will go.**_

 _ **Is there any character POV you think it would be nice to read? I am thinking about one or two who hasn't had their POV written.**_

 _ **Again I ask please let me know if you see anything wrong here and I remind you I am open to questions and criticism!**_

 _ **Thank you and enjoy!**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _King's Landing – 299 AC_

He is nervous that much is obvious with the hole he is going to burn on the carpet, but he cannot help himself. Varys had just warned him about how his father seemed to be talking an awful lot to Shae. He looks back at his _wife_ , she is looking at him with patience, waiting until he says something, in truth he doesn't want to talk, it won't help them. He needs to think, needs to come up with a plan to not have them killed, he knows Sansa is important to his father but if Cersei thinks for a second that she can get away with killing the red head she will.

"What is it that is worrying you this much, milord?"

He winces unintentionally, everything is worrying him, especially the way his father was getting angrier by the second that his marriage to Sansa hadn't made Robb come kneeling to Joffrey and in turn House Lannister. He really doesn't know how his father thought that Robb Stark would swallow whatever the northerners feel and come to bend the knee.

"Tyrion" she calls him by his name making him focus on her face, there is a shrewdness that wasn't there before, something that he had saw evolving, especially since he noticed how she was watching Varys closely, watching him move and more importantly how he gathered information without seeming to do so.

He needs to trust her. He needs to trust her so that he can keep both alive.

"I had a paramour, well, she is a…"

"I know."

He pauses and she has a smirk on her lips, looking awfully glad at having caught him off guard. She demurely arranges the skirts of her dress but still looks glad about having gotten one on him.

"How?"

She waves her hand dismissing the question, but he narrows his eyes, he needs to know who could have said something to his father and if it had been Littlefinger that had been talking to her. He had come back after going to speak with the Vale and he had taken an interest on Sansa, something that he wasn't pleased about. Littlefinger gave Tyrion the shivers and that was something for someone who has Tywin Lannister for a father.

"My handmaid," at his face she shakes her head as if hearing his thoughts "she is loyal to us."

"To you" he cannot help but point out and she huffs rolling her eyes.

"You promised to keep me safe, didn't you?" he nods and her words makes his heart beat faster "Then she is loyal to _us_ , we might have not… consummated" here her cheeks blush and he cannot help the fond smile to appear on his face "but we are married." She looks him in the eye and he nods sensing the seriousness on her words "Then tell me, what is wrong."

"Well, the woman" for some reason he cannot bring her name in front of his wife or is it merely that he doesn't wish to? "I was telling you about, Varys has information that she has been speaking to my father and we both know that that won't be good for us."

Sansa nods and he can see some fear in her eyes and he rushes to comfort her, putting his hand on top of hers, she grips his hand with ferociousness "What will we do?"

He sighs "Father wants to murder me, we all know it and now he might find a way to do it _legally."_

"What do we do, then?" she asks and he already knows the answer for it, but he fears speaking it. She is scared and is trying to keep her wits "Do you think our situation will improve once Margaery marries Joffrey?"

Tyrion shakes his head "The Tyrells are mad to think they can control Joffrey or my sister and father." He still knows that his first idea is the right one, he will have to talk to Varys and finally properly meet Sansa's handmaid and see if she can truly be trusted. Sansa squeezes his hand wanting to hear his plan, he gives her a sad smile "We must leave King's Landing."

She seems happy but also fearful, knowing that it will be hard to leave the snake's pit, she gives him a small smile "You must talk to Varys, I will try to keep the attention from both of you."

He can't help the fond smile from showing in his face, his wife may appear to be a demure girl, but she is growing to be someone who can control a situation, who can fool the best of them. He is also aware that they are making a particularly good team. He kisses the back of her hand before going towards the door, he must make a plan on how to get away from King's Landing, knowing that Varys probably already knows how to do it.

 **.**

He knew that at some point Tyrion would come to him, though he hadn't been expecting it to be so soon. It hadn't been long that he had learned that Sarella Sand was acting as handmaid to Sansa under a very different name and he had felt a little chagrined to have taken so long to know about it and it had been her that had come to him, after her sister had told her who their ally was on King's Landing.

The little snake had been helpful to make a plan for an escape and she had been very adamant about not joining them, saying how it wasn't the right time and she had more to do in Westeros. Varys knows that should they make an escape from King's Landing they will not be going to any other place in Westero their only alternative will have to go towards Essos, towards Daenerys.

He also knows that for Daenerys to accept them, well, Tyrion she will need Visenya to confirm that the Lannister can be trusted.

"I have a plan, but I can't tell you" Tyrion frowns at Varys' words, why can't he know? Varys rolls his eyes at Tyrion "This plan involves more people than just you and me and it is better if only one knows that way no one will be suspicious." He looks Tyrion dead in his eyes so the other man knows that he is not lying "I will take us safely out of King's Landing."

"Us?"

"People are aware we do not despise one another, they will look at me for answers and I much rather not be here when your father and sister are trying to find it. Besides for my plan to work I must be with you two." He knows how terrible Tyrion will feel about not knowing anything about it, but he cannot risk it. When it is closer to the plan to actually happening he will divulge certain details.

He smiles when Tyrion doesn't need to be dismissed, leaving his study swiftly. He sighs picking up his quill, he must write at once to Visenya Martell, they will need to coordinate everything.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _The Twins – 299 AC_

"Do you wish to speak with her first?"

Visenya frowns at his question and she shakes her head, continuing on their path to the place where Tyene was being _kept_. "She brought this upon herself" her tone is unyielding, but he knows how much this is affecting her.

He puts his hand on her arm stopping her from walking, she raises her chin defiantly and he caresses her cheek "She is still your sister." He reminds her and he can see her struggle in maintaining her strong façade, he steps closer to her and she seems to decide to show him her true feelings, face coming to rest a bit more on his hand, her eyes dropping to the floor and then she is bare to his eyes.

She is no longer Princess Visenya, commander of her troops, right hand to Queen Daenerys Targaryen. She is only Visenya a woman who is dealing with a war coming at her in all fronts. "I can't think about that right now" she admits, closing the distance between them, resting her face on his chest, he doesn't hesitate in putting his arms around her.

"You want to be impartial" she nods and he sighs "you know that won't be possible." She shakes her head and looks up at him a small smile in her lips.

"I didn't just ask you to come so it would please your lords, but because you will be impartial, you will know if we should trust her."

His heart explodes at her trust in him and he can see that she is speaking the truth, she is not saying it to please him. He sighs "And if I think she isn't to be trusted?" she closes her eyes and he knows it is to hide the pain in thinking her sister might be betray her, her hands grips the front of his coat and when her eyes open he can see resolution there.

"Then she will not be trusted." He searches for a lie in her face, but there is only truth. He knows how much she is careful in not doing anything that might put at risk their alliance with the North and she knows that if he doesn't trust in her sister to be on their side and not only on Daenerys' side it will put a strain in the alliance.

He leans in to her, not caring that they are in open view should anyone pass on this corridor, he is pleased to see that in that moment she doesn't care as her eyes close and she leans in to him, lips meeting his. This is the sweetest kiss they have shared, is not over bottled emotions or about proving their passion to the other, is about comfort, about support. She nibbles his bottom lip as she has shown to be fond to do before pulling away from him.

It is his favorite color of purple that her eyes turn when she opens her eyes, she sighs before stealing a peck from him, her eyes never leaving him "Thank you" he nods before kissing her forehead and after he puts her hand back to his forearm, they continue to walk towards the room where Tyene is.

As they turn right at the corridor they see a soldier in front of the door. When the man sees them he bows in respect "Please open the door and wait at the end of the corridor, I do not want anyone nearby." The dornish soldier obeys her orders quickly. Robb cannot help but squeeze her hand in comfort, before they enter the room.

Visenya's shoulders tense at the sight of a blonde woman, sitting near the lit fireplace. Her sister is wearing a modest dress, her blonde hair falling in ringlets down her shoulders and back, her blue eyes looking at them and there is certain innocence around her persona that he cannot help himself in thinking that Visenya was wrong in worrying about her sister, she did not seem one for treachery.

When Visenya sits in front of her and he opts to stand by her side, he sees Tyene's blue eyes narrowing slightly on them and she places her hands demurely on her lap as if trying to take the attention off of her narrowed eyes.

"Sister." Tyene is the first to speak and Visenya merely inclines her head and makes no offer in presenting Robb to the other woman, he follows her example and keeps his lips shut, even if property orders him to present himself to Tyene.

"What are you doing here, Tyene?"

Innocently Tyene answers her looking very honest in her answer "You three are heading to war and I was supposed to stay behind?" Robb can see tightness in her hands as she speaks and when Visenya remains silent she continues, her tone changing some, becoming harder "I can fight as much as you three do."

Visenya chuckle is disbelieving that much he is certain, she is not buying anything her sister is speaking to her "Let's not play games, sister" she hisses and Robb sees the way Tyene's eyes harden "you are here for Arianne."

"It hurts me that you'd think that."

"This is not a situation for you to play around, _sister_ " Visenya is clearly angry and Robb has to hold himself to not put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her "We are in the middle of a war."

"I know that" Tyene hisses dropping her pretense of innocence "This is a war that Arianne should be part of, this is _her_ army."

He cannot help himself when he sees the flinch that her words bring Visenya "This is _Doran's_ army and by their allegiance to Queen Daenerys it makes his men Daenerys' men."

When Tyene's eyes turn to him, Visenya bristles "Hold your tongue sister, I would have no sway to what the North chose to do should you disrespect their king."

Tyene goes back to her sister and her lips turn cruelly upwards "What would father or _Daenerys_ say when they see how _close_ you are to the King in the North?"

Visenya merely raises her chin defiantly "This does not concern them and it is not an issue to our alliance with the North" Visenya leans closer to her sister "what troubles me is how you and Arianne were stupid to make this move" Tyene opens her mouth to defend herself but Visenya doesn't let her finish "you coming here is enough proof for Tywin to formally accuse Dorne, it is enough for father and Doran to show their hands quicker than they would have wanted. Do you realize the stupidity of it?"

Robb sees how the other woman remains silent and so Visenya carries on "Obara and Nymeria reminded me that your knowledge of poisons could be something we use, but I do not know if I trust you here. You and Arianne are far too suspicious of me for me to let you roam free." Quickly she chances a look at Robb "If I knew you came with the intention you claim I would give the North my word, but I do not trust you and so you will await what Dorne and the North conclude of your case."

Tyene seems speechless "I – I am your sister!"

"Yes, but you didn't follow father's orders, you followed Arianne's. That was your first sign of insubordination, what will be your next insubordination? Will you try to go against me only for undermine my command so Arianne can prove herself? These questions is not something I can have at war" Visenya raises coming to stand beside him "I love you Tyene, if it was anyone else you wouldn't be locked in a comfortable room, you would be beside Lord Frey."

"Aren't you a snake, where is your allegiance to your own family?"

"I know with which family lays yours" Visenya answers putting her hand in his arm and he leads her to the door, they both hear the aggravation noise that Tyene makes as the door closes behind them.

Robb turns to her after they are far from the room "We will discuss it with our lords in the morning" she nods gratefully that he will not push her to speak of the matter today. There was still dinner to be had and they will have other matters to resolve, the battle against the Lannisters which looms close, what they will do with Lord Frey and who will inherit the Twins.

Tyene will have to wait.

 **.**

As Visenya lies in bed she thinks about the day's events, she was glad to see her sisters, even Tyene who could jeopardize everything she had been working on with the North. Robb's lords had been pleased that their King had been with her when she went to see her sister and where reassured that no action had been taken without discussion.

In a few days' time they will meet against Lannister's troops, they had information that Lord Tywin was travelling towards Harrenhall, that Jaime was going to march their forces towards Riverrun and it was imperative that Robb marched towards them to help his uncle in securing the Riverrun seat. It was plain to see that Catelyn was worried about her brother and her father who they had learned was ill.

They had all agreed that Stevron if he bent the knee and was loyal to them would inherit the Twins and it was his decision to what do with his father. Visenya was sure he would not kill the old man, but he would leave him imprisoned, probably for a few more days in the cold cells knowing that in his father's frail age he would not hold for much on his stay there and when he is released to be locked in his bedroom his fate will already be sealed.

She fingers the letter she had been holding on to since Obara had given her, it wasn't from Oberyn, she knew he could not write anything because there was always a probability that Obara and Nymeria were going to be intersected by Tywin. It was a letter from Daenerys, from what her sister said it was two weeks old, no one had opened knowing that it wouldn't contain anything that would change their plans.

Nervousness courses through her veins, Tyene's words coming back to her mind ' _what would Daenerys think of it?_ ', she doesn't know what would be her queen's reaction for her and Robb growing affection, though she thinks Daenerys would want her to happy, to choose a man who she loves and not have anyone choose it for her, like Daenerys' brother did to her. She opens the letter, her eyebrows going to her hairline as she reads it.

 _Dear, Nya._

 _I am currently in Meeren and I am proud to say that I have taken the city and am now its Queen. The slaves have been freed and I am confident there will be no more Slaver's Bay, not under my watch._

 _You must be wondering if I will extend my stay here and I will assure you that I will not, I am already working on details to have the city under someone I trust and that will continue my wishes, but it is Westeros that my heart earns, it is the city of my ancestors that my blood calls me to._

 _I do not know if you have heard about certain rumors about me, though some are untrue I will relay to you the truthful ones and what I can put in a simple letter._

 _You were right to call me the true dragon as I am a proud mother of three dragons that grow with each day. Drogon I am sure is Balerion reborn, he is my fiercest protector and is already so big that I can ride on top of him – I am still learning how to do it, but I have already came to great lengths with him. Rhaegal and Viserion are much more docile than their brother._

 _There is much I wish to discuss with you, once you have everything settled in Westeros I wish for you to come to Essos. Certain subjects cannot be put in paper._

 _I miss you._

 _Dany._

 _PS: It takes a dragon to know another._

Her heart stops beating and she rereads the letter to see if she was carelessly in her reading, but as she reads it for the third time she doesn't see her mentioning her son or Drogo. Daenerys had even named one of her dragons after her husband, the other names where obviously of her dead brothers and Visenya can only come to one conclusion to it all.

Drogo and Daenerys child is dead.

Visenya curls in her bed, knees pressed to her chest and let's tears fall from her eyes. She cannot imagine the pain that Daenerys must have felt, she remembers her friend softly caressing her belly and speaking in valyrian to the unborn child, _Rhaego_ , how she would smile when Drogo would put his hand on her stomach and call their son the stallion who mounts the world. She doesn't try to stop the sob from coming through her lips, she should be with her friend, she should have been there when everything happened. Visenya only knows that she will have to do everything in her power so that Daenerys seats on the Iron Throne.

She can feel herself chocking in sadness, she had loved Rhaego even without ever seeing him, he would have been the first Targaryen in so many years to be borne in Essos again, she was sure he would have been a dragon like his mother. It would have been a new beginning to the Targaryens with the birth of the stallion who mounts the world.

The gods can be cruel, she had only hoped that they would have given Dany some respite.

She clutches the letter to her chest and more tears fall from her eyes knowing that she will have to call for her father, he will need to be here to lead the army as the war prolongs, she will have to leave Robb. She cries harder knowing that she should have never grown close to the King in the North, she should have never let herself fall for him, it will never be meant to be.

She lets the sorrow consume her for the night, thinking about her sister's possible treachery, for the pain her friend must be feeling, for never being able to meet Rhaego or speak again with Drogo and for having to leave Robb, a man who she is sure she is in the way of loving him.

Tomorrow she will pick up the spear again, tomorrow she will be Princess Visenya, now, now she is only Visenya who is feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Dragonstone – 299 AC_

"What do you see?" Stannis asks to Melisandre, he sees her pursued lips and the way she frowns at the flames. She shakes her head at something she sees in it and it makes him nervous, he asks again and it seems to bring her back to their plain of existence.

She takes a deep breath and Stannis watches through narrowed eyes, he is never sure if she does it because she is going to tell him everything or she is going to omit something to him.

"Nothing of interest, milord"

He grabs her arm turning her to face him "You made me lose my fleet and weeks ago you were speaking that the true war is not here, that it was in the north" he hisses, feeling his blood boil, he hates to feel at loss of what to do, of what path his consciousness wants him to lead – his consciousness is her now and she is not leading him into a good path. "You saw something in the flames, tell me!"

She watches him with her bottomless blue eyes, reading him as if she is looking at her flames "Is it Oberyn's true born?" he asks unnerved at the way she is still staring at him. He knows that the Martell woman had been on some of the flames Melisandre had read, she had been a little surprised with the other woman's appearance in her visions.

"In parts" she answers, her voice hollow as if she is still in a trance and he wants to shake her but instead he drops his grip on her arm and takes a step back as if reminding himself of who he is and that he isn't Robert, he doesn't treat woman this way. "She is making herself a top player in this war."

He pinches the bridge of his nose "Must I worry about her?" he hears Melisandre hum and when looks back at her she is looking again at her flames. He pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. He wants answers and he wants everything that Melisandre promised him, but the red witch was not being forthcoming and it had been this way for a while now.

He truly doesn't know how much of her enigmatic answers he will be able to take.

"Milord," he hears her calling him, but he doesn't look at her, feeling much calmer looking at the crashing waves from his window "the true battle still lies in the North" he sighs having already heard that from her, but it was not a battle against the King in the North that she was taking him to, no, it was further north, north of the wall.

She comes to him and he hates how he calms with her hand on his shoulder, of how much she can influence him with only a touch. Even then, he turns towards her, loosing himself in her blue eyes "It is there on the flames, milord, on the true north you will be crowned Azor Ahai."

It warms his heart and he knows it must be what she had wished it would do and he cannot do anything but answer to the press of her lips upon his, he cannot help himself as he tears her dress from her body nor does he tries to stop himself from making his way towards his bed.

He knows with certainty that Melisandre hides more than she tells him, but right now as she drags kisses down his body as she takes his clothes off, he doesn't bring himself to care. At least he is comforted that he had seen some of what she has said to him, his destiny lies beyond the crashing waves of Storm's End or Dragonstone.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _The Twins – 299 AC_

Robb narrows his eyes at the older man seating across from him, his lords were sitting around the room along with Visenya's lords and sisters. Visenya is sitting by his right side and he was pleased by it, it would be good for his people to grown accustomed occupying that seat. "What is your answer Lord Stevron?"

The man's grey eyes look quickly towards Visenya before coming to rest again on his blue ones "Can I trust in your word?" he asks shrewdly "After all, you had invaded our home before we knew what had happened."

"We did not break faith if that is what you are implying Lord Stevron, your father never extended that nicety to us."

The weasel looking man opens his mouth to speak but Visenya speaks before he can "I feel required to remind you, Lords Stevron, that you father wished to betray King Robb and deliver him to Tywin" Robb sees the man flushing in shame "and he made such threat to the King and me yesterday."

"I will ask you again Lord Stevron, will you assume your father's seat, promise to honor your duties to house Tully and bend the knee to Queen Daenerys?"

Stevron looks at Visenya and from the corner of his eye he sees Visenya relaxing her posture "Queen Daenerys is the rightful heir to the throne and she will be a great queen to Westeros."

"Then why isn't she here?"

Visenya gives him a small smile "She gathered an army in Essos and she is freeing slaves from Slaver's Bay." She gets up from beside Robb and even surrounded by men he trusts he cannot help but tense as she steps close to Stevron "I know you must wonder 'why is she worrying about slaves on Essos, if her people are here?' Daenerys does not tolerate injustice anywhere. Isn't it better to have a queen who freed people of enslavement than a child king who believes people to be expandable?"

Visenya puts her hand on Stevron's shoulder and Robb has to suppress a smirk as the man flinches, obviously recognizing her to be dangerous "Make no mistake Lord Stevron while Daenerys is not here in body I am, she is aware of everything that happens in this realm and I must remind you of my blood ties to House Targaryen."

The man chuckles "Fire and Blood then? Though there aren't any more dragons to deliver the threat."

Visenya's smile is predatory, but it quickly disappears to something more peaceful "I do not want to threaten you more than you already feel to be, I wish for you to honor the pledge your family made to House Tully and the true royal family, it will be with you and not by your father's hand that the Frey House will be brought to greatness, it will be under Daenerys rule that this will happen."

Visenya takes a few steps back, her eyes never leaving Stevron's. The older man gets up only to drop to one knee in front of her, her laugh is twinkling and it makes shivers run down Robb's spine "You do not bend the knee to me ser, that is an honor reserved only to Queen Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen." She offers him her hand and he takes it only for her to turn their hands into a handshake.

"You have my word, my sword and my men, princess." Stevron pledges to Visenya and Robb cannot help but be mesmerized by the image. Visenya doesn't look like a princess, she is every bit a queen, even if she won't believe in him should he point it out to her. He looks around the room then and he sees reflected in his lords' eyes that they have seen the same thing he had seen a long time ago.

At the end of the room his eyes find his mother's blue orbs. Her mouth is lightly parted as if surprised with what she is seeing and he remembers their discussion not long ago.

" _Walder Frey won't forget this" his mother says for what feels like the hundredth time and he sighs wanting to end the subject, he thinks everything went accordingly, none of his men were lost in the taking of the Twins, they have safe passage and if Stevron agrees to bend the knee to Daenerys and swear again to House Tully it will all be as it should. There is also the positive point that it looks like the rest of the Frey house is not contrary in having the oldest sibling as its lord._

" _Mother, you have seen the letters, he would've betrayed us there is nothing incriminating his son, then consider this a victory" he says trying to control his annoyance at her to continue discussing this "Walder Frey can do whatever he pleases inside his dark cell or to whatever place his family chooses to send him to, he no longer has power over his own house." Robb sits at the chair in front of his mother and urges with his eyes for her to drop the subject._

" _You must not let the brashness of that Martell girl rub off on you" Catelyn snaps, eyes widening as if not believing what she had just said. Robb sits straighter, he doesn't know if he is angrier at her for making it seem like he is Visenya's puppet or for questioning the woman who has been helping him the most. There is no reason to put doubt in Visenya's actions, everything she had planned alongside him was fruitful, she had never tried to take the decisions from his hands, every decision that they arrived to was after hours of disagreement and arguments until a better plan was forged. He can call at any of his lords and they will say the same thing as they had seen such action taking place._

" _I am not being brash, mother." He hopes his mother hears his warning, she might be his lady mother but he cannot allow anyone to question him quite blithely. He is glad that any interaction he has with his mother is upon close quarters, should someone of his army see his mother speaking to him like this it would undoubtedly make them think that they can do as she does._

" _I am doing what is better for us to win this war; it was always the plan to take down Walder from his post" he tells her calmly. Catelyn sees Ned in Robb's stony features, his blue eyes so different from her lord husband's grey eyes now it looks exactly as a blizzard as his father's had a tendency to become once he had made his mind and would not allow anyone to cross him, whatever else he is going to say will go, she won't be able to try and change his mind "Do not speak of Visenya in that way, mother, she is a Martell Princess and our ally."_

 _Catelyn had noticed the way her son is protective of Oberyn's true born, she had thought that it would be a passing feeling as she was the only woman around camp who he could speak to, because he most certainly wouldn't speak to the camp followers._

 _She hated to admit but she had been glad that Jon and Theon were almost always with the two of them when they had their conversations, though she had discovered that they did had many meetings were there was no one else but Grey Wind with them, it had brought her some discomfort and preoccupation. She knows that many of the northern lords are appreciative of her and liked her, speaking fondly of her._

 _Of course those that most spoke affectionately of her was Lady Madge Mormont and the Umbers, there wasn't a surprise there because she was as…_ willful _as those houses were._

 _Foolishly she had thought that the infatuation with Visenya Martell would diminish, but it hadn't and she knows it is not a mere infatuation her son feels for Visenya, she sighs, her eyes begging him to not lie to her "Do you love her?"_

 _Robb close his eyes and sighs, when he opens his eyes and stares at her, she can see more than Ned in him, she can see some of the uncle he had never known, she can see Brandon in him, the way his shoulders are set, eyes certain and telling her that he does not need her consent in this, that he doesn't care about other people's opinion on the matter "Not yet, but I will". His words are final: a promise of something that he will pursue and no one will stop him, it is something so northern that she cannot understand, it is something that had been diminished in Ned because he had spent his youth south, but it was transparent in Brandon and Lyanna, the same as her own daughter Arya._

 _She realizes that Robb had only been better at hiding his wolf blood, better than Arya, Rickon and dare she admit it Jon were able to, she frowns as she thinks that Bran had probably more wolf blood than she would like to admit, it was only Sansa that had more Tully than the others. She shakes her head thinking that it must have finally awakened in Sansa, their wolf blood seemed to awake in the face of adversity._

" _Robb…" she says resigned, getting up from her chair and walking towards him she puts her hand on his face lovingly "she is lucky to have your affections" she tells him firmly and knows that he wants to contradict her but she continues because there is some fear in his orbs that she does not want it to linger "and she is a good match, a strong alliance to Daenerys which will secure the North into Stark hands."_

 _He smiles but then sighs remembering Visenya's preoccupation with what his lords would think, though she didn't seem to have the same qualms with her own people "She thinks my men are not overly fond of her" he confides to his mother and she gives him a faint smile, Catelyn knows that to be true, Robb's men do not fully appreciate the Martell girl, they do not trust her entirely, taking her hand from her son's face she goes back to her chair._

" _That is true" she says as calmly as she can, because as the words leave her mouth she sees Robb getting agitated "she is a southern lady, coming to ask your alliance to a family that brought pain not only to our family but the North as whole. They are careful because they do not see the south with kind eyes anymore, but rest assured that they are growing warmer to her."_

 _Robb nods hoping that what his mother is saying is true, because he does not wish to have ill feelings with his men._

His mother gives him a small smile and inclines her head as if to tell him that she saw a fraction of what he sees when he looks at Visenya.

When the woman who has enthralled his heart turns back to take her seat beside him, he cannot help the smile that comes to his features by the radiance on her face. He wants to bring her hand to his lips and see the smile in her lips split her face.

Jon begins to inform Stevron of their plan and they hear his input, but he does not care with the discussion, his eyes are firmly focused on purple orbs. Visenya looks calmer and relieved with what had taken place. He sees that she wants to put her hand on his, craves the physical comfort that he also does and he hates how they cannot be open with their affections, _yet,_ he promises himself.

He wishes it was only the two of them in the room, so he could caress her face, kiss her fingers, her cheeks and lips, so he could reverent her as she was born to be worshiped. Her cheeks blush with the intensity of his eyes and he always takes pleasure when he is able to turn her cheeks rosy, it particularly pleases him when she throws caution to the wind and as inconspicuous as she can she puts her hand on his and squeezes, her eyes soften at the slight press and he smiles.

They hear a soft cough; no doubt coming from Theon as Jon is still speaking and Visenya takes her hand from his. He hates that it takes away the warmth from him, but he is glad as Jon stops speaking and it is Obara who brings attention back to them "What have you decided about Tyene, Visenya?"

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own anything.**_

 **A/N:** _ **Thank you for everyone who left a review, followed and made it your favorite.**_

 _ **A quick update, right? I am so pleased with myself. Yes I know this one is smaller than the other ones, but if I didn't cut where I did we would be looking for an almost 7000 words chapter and then the next update would take more time to post and I am trying to post more frequently, lol. Well I hope you don't get too upset with me about it!**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy it!**_

 _ **Until next week! (Hopefully, lol)**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Somewhere in the Riverlands - 299 AC  
_

Jon can't take his eyes from Visenya and Robb and he knows he is not the only one. It was plain to see that his brother was not bothering anymore to pretend that he and the Martell woman were only allies. He was making his courtship known to everyone and at first it looked like it had put another weight on top of Visenya's shoulders. Now he knows that it actually it did the opposite, especially when she had told her sisters what she had decided about Tyene.

 _She takes a breath and straightens her shoulders "Tyene will be not be given freedom to move as she wishes. She will always be escorted by Martell and northern soldiers." Nymeria tenses at the sentencing and Visenya holds up her hand to stop her sister from speaking "If she wasn't my sister her sentence would be_ very _different."_

 _After the meeting is done and everyone has left, he sees his brother and Theon walking in front of him but he lingers and he can hear the way Nymeria is speaking at Visenya "She is our sister Visenya!"_

" _That is why this is much worse than you are seeing as!"_

" _She made a mistake, it does not warrant you to treat her as a prisoner!"_

" _WE CANNOT HAVE MISTAKES!" Jon is surprised with how the normally level headed Martell yells, he can imagine the way her eyes are sparkling with anger "We cannot have stupidity and_ I _cannot have someone in my personal fold who I do not trust."_

 _The room is silent and he wonders if she had surprised her sisters by her temper as he had been or if this is a facet of hers that they are not privy to._

" _She is right, Nymeria." Obara's commanding voice breaks the silence "Tyene did not come here with the intention of helping, but following commands of our cousin. If Visenya does nothing it will make her look weak." He hears someone walking around the room and he believes it to be Obara as her voice sounds further away than before "Visenya isn't representing House Martell, she is standing in for a Targaryen." There is something in the elder Sand tone that makes him frown._

 _He moves away from the door when he hears someone heading to the door, he quickens his steps and reaches the end of the hall, he turns to where he had seen his brother going and turns to see who it was that had left the room. He isn't so surprised that it is Visenya coming his way, but she does not see him as she turns to the other direction._

That discussion he had heard had obviously made an impact between the three sisters. Obara was clear that did not see Visenya's decision as something condemnable, but Nymeria had. Their meeting was always colder than it was with Obara and he had seen Visenya and Nymeria training on the yard on time and he had not known if they were truly trying to kill each other.

 _Nymeria's whip lashes against Visenya, who gasps in pain. Jon widens his eye at the scene and he is taking a step to intervene when the cluster around the two woman become worse and he has to maneuver around too many men yelling at them, betting on who would win._

 _He sees that Visenya throws two daggers at her sister, who, if she hadn't moved would have been impaled by it. The purple eyed woman stops her sister's whip holding her arm and entwining it around her limb. He widens his eyes when Visenya pulls it towards her, bringing her sister to her._

 _Then there aren't any more weapons used._

 _Visenya gives Nymeria a punch in the stomach following it with an open palm slam of her hand on Nymeria's breast bone. Her sister seems without breath but she is able to send a punch to Visenya's side and grazes the underside of Visenya's jaw. Visenya is quick in moving away from her sister and he sees the way she holds her arms in front of herself, in the same manner he had seen her do with Losso._

 _Nymeria cocks her head to the side but decides to attack and Visenya moves away, he can read the way the older woman becomes frustrated with how Visenya is escaping. Then it all shifts._

 _Visenya is on the offensive and she is moving much quicker than he had ever seen her, Nymeria has little time to defend herself, because as she is about to block Visenya is already moving to a different place. He moves again to intercept when Nymeria brings her knee to Visenya's stomach and she gasps in pain._

 _The purple eyed woman disengages but Nymeria follows sending punches to her sister who in a very impressive move grabs Nymeria's hand and twists he winces at the way it bends in a way that must hurt, but he knows it is not broken._

 _Then it turns even more vicious._

 _He is about to enter when Obara pushes everyone away and goes to her sisters. The bigger woman grabs both of them by their clothes "Do you want me to settle this?"_

 _Visenya throws her sister's hand away from her and goes not before glaring towards Nymeria._

"I didn't think he would be able to convince her" Theon comments by his side, he nods. They had marched from the Twins a few weeks ago, they had stayed there a week before both Robb and Visenya had deemed it was enough time to stall and see if the lord who had been speaking with Tywin would act.

He had not and he seemed to be taking his time to act.

So they had moved their armies and where going to battle against Tywin's forces now, Robb hadn't wanted Visenya to be a part of it. He had thought that Robb would combust with the way her eyes had glared at him when he said so to her. He hadn't wanted her anywhere near battle and that he wished her to stay back with Lady Catelyn, Jon chuckles remembering the way she had sneered when his brother had said that.

"Convince her to not be at the front" he shakes his head when Theon chuckles a fond smile on his lips. It was weird but the heir to Pyke and Visenya had a strange friendship, they were always competing on the stupidest of things, he teased her and flirted shamelessly but there were the quiet times between them which spoke of camaraderie and fondness.

Jon sees Robb leaning his forehead against hers, her hands are on his hands which are holding her face, she says something to him which makes his brother laugh but then the russet man is turning sober again, his eyes serious upon her form and Jon knows that should anything happen to her Robb wouldn't ever be completely fine.

She kisses both of his hands before kissing the corner of his lips and then she is pulling away from him, he can see the tension and the way Robb wishes to gather her into his arms and take her away, but she is battle ready and she won't turn away from this. Aegion stands by her side as she takes a seat on top of her Dothraki horse, Losso faithfully to her right and Mors is standing by her other side. She gives his brother a small smile before making her horse turn and go to where it was agreed she be.

Robb watches them go and Jon wishes he could have something to say to his brother, but in truth there is nothing he could say. He doesn't know what will happen nor does he want to give his brother any false hopes. When Visenya disappears from view Robb turns back towards them and Jon sees on his blue eyes his rage and some fear.

"Is everything ready?" he asks without preamble and without letting either of them offer words of support, Jon chances a glance to Theon and sees the Greyjoy nodding to his brother.

"We are only waiting for you."

"Then let's crush Tywin's favorite son."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Somewhere in the Greenfork – 299 AC_

Arya looks at the destruction happening around her. The Brotherhood without Banners had marched to a battle which Lord Dondarrion had informed her it was her brother that was leading it. She knows he hopes to exchange her for a hefty amount of money so he can maintain the brotherhood.

Gendry had been more than happy to follow and she didn't have a choice in that, she looks to her right and sees another who hadn't a choice over it, The Hound. He was glaring at anyone that moved and he was extremely mad that he didn't have a sword should he need to defend himself. Arya knows how he feels, she had lost the protection of Needle, but she vowed she would get her sword back.

She hears the hooves of a horse nearing them, the men around them prepare themselves for an offensive, Arya turns towards the sound and she cannot help but gasp at the sight, it is a horse slightly bigger than a northern horse, studier as one, but with a narrower head as if it was a sand steed. The dark brown color of the horse seems to shine and she faintly realizes that it is the same color as the owner's hair. Said owner is almost standing on the horse, a spear slaying Lannister soldiers when the last enemy falls to the floor the person turns to them.

Arya realizes it is a woman, her purple eyes gleaming in the light.

"Who are you?" she asks just as another rider comes to her, their horses are similar, though the man's is bigger than hers.

"We are the Brotherhood without Banners" one of the men answer her and Arya sees her getting off her horse, the man tensing behind her but he doesn't follow, something tells Arya that he is much deadlier on top of his stallion.

The Hound moves slightly by her side "You are the Martell bitch" Arya looks appaled at the man, she shouldn't be surprised with how he speaks to the woman, she turns her eyes back to the purple eyed woman and sees her smirking.

"Yes, I am Visenya Martell" her eyes are narrowed on his form, something akin to appreciation in her orbs "and you are Sandor Clegane, the Hound." Arya sees the sneer on the man's face but it is the Dondarrion's men who make Visenya turn her eyes away from the hulking form of Clegane.

"Whose side you are on?" one of them asks and the Hound scoffs.

"As if Oberyn's daughter would side with Tywin" Arya sees the feral smirk on the woman's lips and involuntarily Arya takes a step away from them, she can still hear the battle going and it immediately brings the Martell's woman eyes on her.

Purple eyes narrow on her figure, Visenya takes a step closer to her and the men around them close around her, the Martell woman hisses at them, her eyes turning into fury "If you want to live let me see the girl" Arya knows that she is not bluffing she will kill the men if they do not let her through. They seem to realize the same thing.

Arya tenses when the striking woman comes to her, she had been amazed to see that the other female had been able to recognize her as the same gender. People still seemed to think she was a boy. Bloody fingers pull Arya's hair away from her forehead, purple eyes locked into her grey eyes "There is no mistaking you, Princess Arya, you look like Jon and I imagine your late father."

" _Mori jad"_ the man on top of the horse says in a foreign language but Visenya doesn't move away from Arya, which makes her tense even further, she doesn't know what this woman would want to her. It seemed far too many people wanted her to have some leverage on her brother Robb.

"I am your brother's ally, we separated our joined armies to surprise Tywin, your brother is now heading to Riverrun, once we finish this we will join him" Arya wants to believe in her, she wants to hope but the road has teach her not to. Visenya seems to read that in her grey eyes "I wish I had taken Robb's offer of having Jon or Theon with me."

Arya widen her eyes, thinking she got Visenya lying "Jon took the black"

Visenya shakes her head "He didn't, he ran away from Castle Black to be by Robb's side. He told me he heard you and Sansa had been taken as hostages" there is something in her eyes that Arya calls desperation especially since the man on top of the horse speaks again "he was desperate for news about you, he told me you were his favorite sister, no, sibling, that you liked to run from your lessons to be with him in front of the weirdwood trees" everything she is telling is the truth, but Arya still doesn't want to believe in her, she doesn't know if she can take another deception, Visenya sighs closing her eyes, frowning as if trying to remember another thing only she and Jon would know about.

"He told me that when you were leaving to King's Landing he gave you Needle, because he wanted you to have something to remember him by and something to protect yourself with." Arya throws herself into the older woman's arms, tears falling from her eyes. There is no way the woman knew this if not from having spoken to Jon. "I will take you back to your pack, where you belong."

It is a promise, one that Arya somehow knows it will be fulfilled.

" _Mori jadolat_ " the man on top of the horse yells, Visenya gently disengages from Arya. She eyes Sandor and hands him her longsword, the men around them start to protest, telling her how the Hound is dangerous.

"Do you wish to die?" she asks icily still holding her longsword for Sandor who is waiting for the men around them to let him take it "Lannister men are coming and I prefer to have an able Hound fighting by my side than having to protect him."

Clegane pushes the soldier away from him and grips the sword he smirks at the purple eyed woman "Brash as your father."

Visenya clings to Arya's arm and moves her to the horse she had been on top of minutes ago "If something happens you do not wait to head towards Fairmarket, you will see my army and they will take you to your brother."

Arya wants to speak and tell her she won't leave Visenya's side, not when she had so much information about her family, when she was the only person in a long time which she finally believed in. But there is no time, Lannister soldiers come through the trees and Visenya is already spinning a spear and killing anyone to seems to step too close to Arya and the horse.

As the fight continues and Visenya is agile in moving out of the way and killing her opponents Arya cannot help but wonder if the Targaryen Queen looked like her in battle and if this Visenya had a dragon how much deadlier she could be.

The Hound moves towards Visenya and Arya wants to tell the other woman to look out, she doesn't trust Sandor in the slightest, but the hulking man kills a soldier that had been getting too close to the Martell woman. Arya had never seen so much blood around her, there are severed heads, men clutching their throats as if something is burning them from the inside out, there are moans of pain and agonizing screams echoing around them.

She snaps from the view when Visenya pushes the Hound away from an attack and barely dodges from being impaled by the sword, but Arya knows that the sword actually hit her. "Grab a horse" Arya hears her telling Clegane through clenched teeth and then she is heading towards Arya and it is then that the young girl realizes that only two of Dondarrion's men are still standing and there are no more Lannister men alive or well enough to be fighting.

Visenya with some difficulty seats behind Arya on the horse, without looking to the others she moves her horse and Arya can hear the disagreement coming from Dondarrion's men, but the older woman doesn't care about it.

"Where are we going?" Sandor asks coming to stand by Visenya's left, while the foreigner is dutifully in her right.

Arya turns slightly to see Visenya unclenching her jaw "Riverrun, where Robb is."

Arya's heart beats excitedly with that news and she is so lost in her own excitement that she doesn't notice that Visenya is gripping the reins of the horse with too much force or that there is a tiger running alongside them.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Riverrun – 299 AC_

He wasn't expecting Visenya to arrive so soon, he had thought that she would stay with her army after the battle at the Greenfork, but his scouters had clearly seen her and announced she was close to arrive. He hadn't cared that he was in the middle of a meeting, he had only stood up and headed to the door.

He arrives at the same time that three horses are coming through, he easily recognizes Losso, the other man he doesn't know and the third horse is with Visenya and someone else. His eyes lock onto familiar grey orbs and his heart beats wildly in his chest, he moves towards the two of them as if in a trance and his _sister_ jumps down from the horse and runs towards him.

Arya, hair chopped off, dirty breeches and cheeks, but he would recognize his sister anywhere, the same shade of grey as Jon and their father's eyes. He engulfs her in a tight hug, he wants to cry of relief and he knows his sister is crying and he gently puts her at arms-length to really look at her.

Her cheeks are slightly hollow, her grey eyes are shadowed and he wants to kill the Lannisters for making her grow up far before her time, she grown a few inches, but she clearly would never be a tall woman. "Arya I was so worried about you" he tells her and more tears fall from her eyes.

"I almost didn't believe in Visenya" he hears his sister voice and he wants to grip her back into his embrace, he knows her voice was never this suspicious she was always willing to believe in everyone, in the good of people. "She spoke of Jon and how he had given me… _Needle_ " Robb nods smiling remembering that Jon had said something of that sort to him once they had been in front of a fire and both couldn't sleep because they couldn't stop thinking about their sisters and the terrors they were passing without them there to protect them.

"Jon is here" he tells her before ever saying that their mother was there as well, but he hadn't need to speak those words because as he says he hears Jon yelling Arya's name and Robb takes a step to the side but still remains close to his sister and then she is enveloped in another crushing hug.

"Is it really you little wolf?" Jon asks a little dazedly into her hair and Robb laughs Arya only nods hiding her face on Jon's neck like she had done back at Winterfell when she was hiding the fact that she was crying.

As the two reunite he looks to where Visenya was and he finds that she is no longer there, neither is Losso or the other man that had come with her, he searches for her and sees Losso carrying her on his arms and a Maester coming towards them.

He feels himself being pulled into two directions staying with his sister or going to Visenya.

Arya touches his hand and she too was looking wildly to the yard "Where is she?" when he takes a few minutes to answer he can see some desperation on Arya's eyes "Visenya was in need of a Maester, she got hit back at the Greenfork and again when we were approached by bandits on the road." Her grip tightens on his hand "She protected me there at the Greenfork and from the bandits."

He knows his sister speaks the truth especially when Aegion comes towards her and licks her face, ridding her from the tears that had fallen. With a nod to Jon both close rank around her, holding each of her hand and he knows that she is annoyed about it, but she lets them as he takes them to where he had seen Losso taking Visenya.

"Father… father was going to take the black, but Joffrey" Arya breaks the silence as they walk through the corridors, they can already hear the Maester giving orders to whoever was around. With her words he was expecting to hear her voice crack, to wail, but he hears such ferocity and hatred for what happened that he knows that she is no longer the naïve girl she had been before leaving for Winterfell and his heart breaks a bit at that.

"Winter is coming, Arya" he says with the same ferocity she had before, it brings a smile to her lips and he knows she understands him, they will get their revenge.

They arrive in front of the door and see Visenya lying in a cot, her stomach bare showing two wounds, one slightly wider and deeper than the other, Arya is quick in going into the room, grabbing one of Visenya's hand.

Robb had never seen Visenya so pale or the dazed eyes she had, there is a small smile on her lips as she looks towards Arya "I am fine, princess" with her other hand Visenya caresses Arya's cheek "go stay with your pack, I am well protected here" Visenya says nodding towards Losso and the other hulking man.

It was clear that Visenya hadn't noticed them, Robb is sure that the Maester had given her milk of the poppy "You were the only one that kept your promise" Arya says voice breaking and Visenya's smile turns kinder, motherly.

"My father taught me to only promise" she gasps in pain when the Maester starts to treat her wound "he taught me to only promise what I can keep." She hisses again in pain and Robb takes a step to get in the room, but Jon stops him "Go to your pack, Arya."

Arya shakes her head at the order the hulking man takes a step towards them "She doesn't want you to see her in pain, go before she starts screaming." Arya lifts her chin defiantly at that, but one look at Visenya's pleading eyes makes her let go of the hand she was holding and go towards the door and closing it behind her.

"Your mother would like to see you, little wolf" Jon says and turns with his arm around Arya's shoulders, Robb looks a while longer towards the closed door, his fist closed it tightens when he hears her moan of pain that turns into a scream which is quickly smothered.

Jon calls for him and he turns only because he knows his mother would never forgive him if he was not there when she saw Arya again. He turns but with his heart on his stomach.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Mori jad - They are coming/they come_ ** _  
_**

 _ _Mori jadolat - They arrived__ ** _ _  
__**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

 _ **A/N: So, hello! I am so so sorry for the loooong delay in uploading, but I needed to study and didn't have the time to write, because I am basically now writing as we go. I had a lot of stuff already written, but the story started to take a twist and well I have to re-write and edit a lot.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the reviews, the favorites, the follows and also to the ghost readers out there, hahahaha.**_

 _ **Please enjoy!**_

 _ **And happy 2018!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

The Maester had told him that she would stay sleeping for a few more hours. Her injuries were not deep, but it was deep enough for the need to be sown shut, the Maester told him it probably didn't help anything that she had been riding for almost two days straight and hadn't even attempted to put a bandage.

She looked so pale and small, he knows that she is not a particularly tall woman she barely reaches his collarbone, but she has a presence that was bigger than even Lady Brienne's height. Visenya should never look like she is now.

His mother had been against him coming to be in her room while she slept, it was unbecoming, especially since none of her sisters where there to watch him as he watched her sleep. But he hadn't cared; he needed to see that while she was hurt she was alive.

Arya had told him how Visenya had taken one look at her and quickly identified who she was and tried to gain her trust before whisking her away, waiting until she had made the choice to trust in Visenya's words even while Lannister men were fast approaching. How the woman lying in the bed had protected her on the road and had gained the trust and admiration from the Hound.

Sandor Clegane was another matter, the man hadn't moved away from the Martell, not until Robb had told the taller man that he wasn't above sending him to the cells to wait until Visenya was herself and could speak on his behalf, so the towering man had compromised in standing with Losso in front of her room, even their meals were being taken in front of her room. Until now the only living beings they let inside were Aegion, Arya and himself.

He sighs tiredly, thinking about earlier the day and the things Arya had told him and how much he wants to discuss it with Visenya.

" _What do you plan on doing with the traitor?" Theon asks Robb, the young king shrugs being honest with his friend he is still not sure what he wants to do about it, some part wants to accuse the man and be done with it and the other part wants to wait it out, pretend he doesn't known anything._

" _If he doesn't know you are aware he plans to betray you, you use it against him" they turn when they hear that voice, Arya is leaning against the closed door, dressed in breeches and a tunic over it, Robb hadn't seen her coming in or heard her for that matter and the way she had answered Theon's question she had been in there for quite a while. He can see the surprise and question in Jon's eyes as they look at their little sister._

" _How did you enter?" Theon asks surprised, Arya shrugs to him and doesn't answer, Robb observes her while she is walking towards them, her steps are quiet, the way she holds herself tells him that she knows how to defend herself and from the way that she eyes the room they are in it is clear that she is searching for ways to escape and objects to use as a weapon. He looks towards his brother and Jon noticed the same thing, his brother is tense and Robb knows that younger man is angry that Arya has that awareness now in her._

 _She is not the young girl that left Winterfell, he reminds himself, she must've had to learn to survive, to protect herself from people, not being able to rely on anyone, he remembers that she had always wanted to know how to fight and his mother forbade her time and time again, now, he wished his mother hadn't forbidden her and had let her learn from them how to fight, that way for all of the months he hadn't known where she was he could be at least somewhat comforted about knowing she could take care of herself, not having to wait this long to know that his sister had learned to survive and become jaded in the process._

" _What do you mean?" he asks and sees the slight surprise in her eyes, he wants to tell her that he isn't going to push her away anymore, to agree with his mother when she says it is not a lady's subject, that he understands her wolf blood because this war had awakened his and if that is what she and Rickon have flowing in their veins all the time since birth and probably much more rasher than his is, he will do anything to make it easy for his sister to feel part of the their pack again, to make it gentler and he knows just what she will need._

 _He knows it was the wolf blood that helped her come back to him so there is no reason why he should try to smother it from her._

 _She takes a seat by Jon's side, who immediately turns slightly in his chair showing her that he was protecting her blind spot, it has the desired effect as their sister's shoulders soften a touch "He doesn't know that you are aware of his treachery, if you take it to the other lords it will give him time to come up with a contingency plan and come to you."_

" _Then I am to continue to play his game?" he asks her in turn and she nods, he can see the way her eyes seem very far away as if remembering something "What is it, Arya?" he asks gently and she gives him a small smile for it._

" _Father knew something was wrong and I believe he warned Cersei of it, because it was the_ honorable _thing to do" she spats the name of the Queen in Kings Landing, her eyes murderous, hands clenching "you must remember, brother, that in this game they are playing you need to be smarter than them." She sighs and looks guilty for the next words that leave her mouth "There are times in this game that there is no place to be honorable."_

" _We know that, Arya" Theon tells her trying to placate her, but when she turns her murderous eyes towards him, Robb looks at Jon and his brother immediately puts his hand on Arya's head making her turn her angry grey eyes onto him._

" _It is ok, little sister" he says and like before, back at Winterfell, they seem to talk without words, but she only sneers at him and Robb thinks that she might growl at Jon, but his dark haired brother only seems to become more patient, as if treading with an wild animal "we are pack, remember? We protect each other." Robb sees the way her chin wobbles as she tries to keep her tears at bay._

 _Robb trusts her words, he knows it to be true, because since he has started this journey he had seen that most men weren't honorable as his father had been, they were waiting for him to make a mistake and thrive in it. "Arya," he calls her and even as she turns to look at him with her misty grey eyes Jon doesn't take his hand from her head "I know and we are taking every precaution to not make deadly mistakes."_

 _She searches his eyes to see a lie, to see if he was only saying it and would act like their father had done so, when she sees only the truth in his orbs she nods and Jon musses up her hair and all the tension in her shoulders disappear and she gets comfortable in her chair and then she is looking outside the window._

" _What else do you need to know?"_

 _Robb frowns at her words, not completely understanding her "What do you mean, Arya?"_

 _She shrugs "I did travel from King's Landing to here and was a cup-boy to Tywin Lannister; I thought you would want to know about it."_

" _That is the first we heard about the Tywin Lannister bit" Theon says cautiously, turning his eyes to Robb and Jon both nod at his unasked question, telling they also didn't know anything about that._

" _He is…" she sighs trying to come up with a word for him, he hadn't mistreated her, had been impressed with her knowledge, if he wasn't the head of House Lannister, father of Cersei, grandfather of Joffrey she could've liked him, his tactical mind, leadership and the way he saw potential in her "_ fearsome _, everything goes by his hands, from troubles at King's Landing to how the army should be divided and where they should strike." She takes a deep breath remembering how he only surrounded himself with people who could give him something, especially if it meant sharp minds "he is much more cunning than father ever believed him to be and he doesn't permit mistakes."_

 _She smiles at the memory of him cursing his daughter and grandson's stupid mistakes "He once told me that the gods had cursed him when they took away his beloved wife and given him a dwarf son who was as smart as he was, Tyrion would have been the perfect son." Arya turns her eyes back to her brothers "I think Tyrion is the only mind that Tywin might fear in the realm, that was why he had made his son become Hand, but now that he went to King's Landing he will have a firmer grip in everything… but Tyrion."_

" _What do you mean?" Theon asks and she shrugs._

" _Tyrion seems to unnerve him with how he can never truly predict how his son thinks and what he might do, Tywin told me that he was glad that Tyrion had made a name of himself for being a drunk that way no one would see his true brilliance."_

" _Should I worry about him?" Robb asks his sister but it is Jon who gathers his eyes when he shakes his head._

" _No" he says with conviction and Robb raises his eyebrow in question "I spoke to Tyrion in Winterfell, he truly has a brilliant mind but the only people he likes in his family are Jaime, Tommen and Myrcela."_

" _Wouldn't he stand by his family side because of them?"_

 _Jon shrugs "I don't think so, he quite likes living and now that he isn't Hand and has little power in King's Landing he will look out for himself."_

He breaks away from his thoughts when Visenya stirs in her bed, he moves to her bed, sitting at the edge of it. His hand finds hers and slowly she opens her eyes to meet his. He breathes a sigh of relief in seeing her purple orbs only slightly hazey a slow warm smile takes place upon her lips and he cannot help returning it.

"Are you in too much pain?" he asks and she shakes her head while trying to sit up "You shouldn't…" he begins only to be silenced by her glare and chooses to help her sit up, she grimaces at how her stitches must be pulling at her skin. She drops her head tiredly on the headboard "Do you want me to call the Maester?" her hand tightens her hold on his and he understands that she doesn't want him to leave.

"Arya?" she croaks to him and he picks the cup of water on her bedside to give to her, she gives him a small tired smile in thanks and drinks it all in a gulp.

"She is with my mother" he answers and she only raises an eyebrow, knowing that he wasn't answering what she was actually asking he sighs "I think she lived more than a girl her age should have."

Visenya nods "That is true, but now she is with her family…" she sighs a frown appearing her features and he knows it is because her cuts are bothering her "she is going to heal, Robb."

Her words warm his heart and abate the fear that had been growing in his chest, he was scared Arya would become cold and unfeeling, so that she wouldn't be hurt anymore, but Visenya is right his little sister is going to heal and he is going to make sure of it.

"Arya was worried about you" he tells her and she chuckles hissing at the end in pain, from the way her eyes glared at him he shouldn't comment or ask about it "it is clear she is impressed with you."

Visenya blushes "She asked me a lot about Dorne, especially about Nymeria of the Rhyonar" she shakes her head fondly "I wasn't in a good shape to answer all her questions, now I have the time" she says with a roll of her eyes knowing that she will have to be at bed rest for a few days before the Maester agrees to let her move around. Her purple eyes turn serious "She needs to train. She said your father had acquired for her a braavosi teacher in Water Dancing."

"I don't know where we would find someone to train her in Water Dancing."

"I know some I can help her but I think she would also thrive under Brienne's tutelage."

"Brienne?"

"Yes, she is a brilliant warrior, she would love to teach a young girl _and_ your lady mother wouldn't be able to reject without offending Brienne." He laughs at her cunning and she smiles, her eyes softening. She cannot help herself but put her hand on his cheek "You are happy" she tells him elated to see such clear emotion in him, she trails his bottom lip with her thumb "you look even more handsome this happy, did you know?"

She seems to be in a trance looking at him as if she is committing every little crease of his face to memory "You are mesmerizing, has anyone ever told you that?" He can feel the flush of embarrassment and excitement growing at the base of his neck, he knows his pupils must be so dilated that only a spec of blue must be showing, but he can't help himself, her thumb is still caressing his bottom lip and the way her voice is still husky from just waking up he can feel heat spreading through his body.

Her purple eyes widen and he can see vulnerability there "I missed you" she whispers almost to herself. He picks the hand that was still making those tantalizing movements and kisses each of her fingertips.

Her breathing is coming in small pants and so he doesn't hesitate in drawing closer to her, his lips caresses a point in her neck which he knows that if he applies the right pressure it will make Visenya mewl and clutch his curls. But it isn't what he wants now, so he continues trailing his lips upwards until he reaches her ear "I missed you" he confides and he smiles when her hand come to rest against his head, fingers scrapping slightly at his scalp. He kisses her jaw, her chin and both corners of her lips before playfully bumping his nose against her own.

"I was so worried about you" he admits and she rolls her eyes at him, like he thought she would. "You scare me with how easily you put your own safety at risk for others." She sighs and squeezes his other hand and he sees some guilt in her purple eyes, but he knows she won't change and he wouldn't want her to.

They remain like that without speaking until a fond smile reaches her lips again "Do you know how I knew she was your sister?"

He laughs drawing a few inches away from her "She looks exactly like Jon."

Visenya shakes her head "She didn't only reminded me of Jon but of _you_ " he frowns at her words, Arya had never been compared to him, Sansa perhaps but her hair was more fiery than his. "She jutted her chin so proudly trying to catch me in a lie and there was a certain haughtiness and confidence in her shoulders, it was so like you when we first meet."

He laughs heartily and he doesn't quite understand why he feels so warm with having Arya resembling him but he is so pleased. He pecks her lips three times before leaving kisses all over her face and she laughs and tries to twist away from him but gasps in pain and he stops dead. He pales and looks down to see if she opened the stitches, but doesn't see any blood seeping through her thin shift.

"I am fine" she tells him and he frowns angry at himself for forgetting for those few seconds that she was injured. "Stop worrying, _my_ king" his eyes snap towards her purple orbs and sees the playfulness in them he growls at her and she laughs and he knows she tries not to wince in pain for his benefit.

He kisses her lips lightly and when he is inches away from her he can see her eyes dropping in drowsiness "Sleep, _my_ queen" those words make her eyes widen, especially since she sees how serious he is about it. He knows she will start to tell him how he shouldn't be saying that, but he only helps her lay down on her bed.

She must have sensed that whatever she was about to say wouldn't be well received so she merely squeezes his hand "Stay here?" she asks and he sees that vulnerability again and he nods.

"Of course"

 **.**

Robb sighs, yet again. He wants to pinch the bridge of his nose with what he is hearing, but he knows that it will only earn him a nudge from his brother. He chances a look at his dark haired brother and has to suppress a smirk at how annoyed even Jon looks.

Standing in front of him is the Brotherhood without Banners. Lord Dondarrion has been telling him about what the Brotherhood had been doing in the riverlands. He wants to point out that these lands are not actually under him, that this is an issue fit for the Queen of Westeros and not the King in the _North_.

When the priest coughs lightly and Dondarrion narrow his eyes at the sound, Robb understands that the man had been edging closer to the real conversation he wished to have. The King looks to his brother silently asking him to make the lord speak already, he was tired and he wished to see Visenya as he hadn't been able to see her after they had broken feast together.

"Is there something you wish to speak of Lord Dondarrion?"

The man nods solemnly "Aye, there is" Robb nods for him to continue when the older man looks at him. "My men told me of the Martell princess."

Theon tenses by his other side, he sits more tersely "What about her?"

"They said she stole our prisoner."

Robb doesn't let the frown he feels wanting to take place on his face appear. Visenya had told him about the Hound, how the soldiers hadn't wanted to give him a sword. She was amazed at the prowess the man possessed with a sword and how much his stature didn't diminish his quickness in combat.

" _He is not a man made to be wandering through the realm without propose and I certainly do not want his proposes to be met with Tywin, he is someone we want standing with us and not against us._ "

"Stole?" Jon asks, his voice colder than it had been minutes ago and the other men in the room notice the change immediately. When the lord only nods Jon leans over the table, his hands folded on top of it "If this is proven to be right what do you wish for us to do?"

Beric clears his throat "We would like our prisoner back" another man clear his throat making Dondarrion sigh "one of my soldier also claims that because of the release of Clegane the four others were killed."

"And you wish for her to be blamed for it?" Theon asks his arms crossed over his chest, fury in his eyes as if he was preparing to pillage a village as his people had done in the past and it is enough to remind everyone that he is the heir to Pyke.

"They wish for a trial, yes."

Robb clenches his jaw and the grip he has on the arm chair is so tight he will not be surprised if there are markings afterwards. He can feel the growl building up on Grey Wind's throat and how both direwolves are only awaiting an order from their masters. He wants to rip their throats for their suggesting, for how they were questioning Visenya when she was doing everything in her power to take Arya away from the war and back to him.

The knock that echoes around the silent room is not enough to distract him from the desire to harm the men who wish hurt his family "Enter." He is able to say through clenched teeth.

The door opens revealing Visenya. Her hair is cascading over her shoulders, her sleeved green dress doesn't show any bandages that he knows are still being changed daily, for the last five days or how much any movement aches making her feel frustrated and he imagines that is why she is standing there looking pale and tired, but somehow proud to being able to move without anyone helping her. He wonders if she had been walking for long before hearing about this meeting.

He gets up intending to go to her, but Theon and Jon are already on the move, she rolls her eyes but lets them help her walk towards Theon's chair. Jon returns to his and Theon takes another sitting beside her.

He cannot help himself when he puts his hand on top of hers and she gives him a slight smile and he knows she is trying not to frown at the pain she must be feeling from the wound. "I am sorry for interrupting" she says and he knows she is not in the slight.

"You came in at the right moment, they were speaking about the battle on Greenfork" Theon drawls his lips curling into a smirk and she nods as if asking him to continue "They are accusing you of stealing a prisoner and that it lead to the deaths of four of their men."

"By prisoner do they mean Arya or Sandor?" she asks looking for the first time to the rest of the room, her head slightly inclined to the side making her look all the more innocent, though the smirk that curls on her lips take away when she continues "I am sure they must mean Sandor."

"O-of course!" one of the men say and Robb sees the way Dondarrion and the priest are assessing Visenya, their eyes watching every movement she makes.

Unconsciously she puts her hand on top of her wounds and slightly frowns in pain and he knows that she must have pulled something "I did not _steal_ anyone." He can see that her anger at the wound is manifesting in their accusation, something that she would normally control better.

"The Hound was an asset to assure that Arya and I remained alive, if it had not been for his added strength only princess Arya would have survived the attack." His hand grips hers tighter, it doesn't matter that he had heard it before, when she was explaining the other reason she wanted to keep Clegane nearby – she might've protected him and gotten injured but if not for his skill with a sword the Lannisters would have emerged victors.

Dondarrion nods as if he knew it was the case "I am sure he was helpful, but it doesn't mean he isn't still our prisoner."

Robb can sense her angry energy and again she puts her hand on her wounds. She closes her eyes and he knows she is telling herself to be " _Calm as still water_ " as Arya had said to her on one of the many times Visenya had been frustrated about not being able to move as she normally does.

"What do you want in exchange for Clegane?" Her words are met with surprise but she is steel now and she only wants to cut down her problems "What is the price I must pay for his release? Because I will not allow for a warrior like him perish in a dirty cell when he could be helping me win this war." Her eyes are trained on Dondarrion in fury and not for the first time Robb imagines that her house words could very well be 'Fire and Blood' "I will ask you again: what is the price?"

Dondarrion inclines his head thinking it over "Is Daenerys Targaryen coming to Westeros?"

" _Queen_ Daenerys" she corrects through gritted teeth and Robb wants to tell them that the meeting was over and take her back to her bed, knowing that most of her annoyance was coming from pain. "She is the rightful Queen of Westeros, than yes she is coming."

"And you are cleaning the place for her?" the priest asks and it makes him earn a glare from Visenya.

"Queen Daenerys does not need anyone to rid her of enemies, she does that well all by herself. I am merely helping her achieve her throne faster." Visenya proudly raise her chin "She remembers her words just as I remember mine, Lord Dondarrion." Her purple eyes going back to the lord and he incline his head hearing her warning.

"We will be her royal subjects then?" he asks and she nods "Did Sandor Clegane killed any of my men?"

She smirks "In the battle of Greenfork no, he even saved those two who are still alive."

Dondarrion tenses at her words and as he looks to the two survivors they shrink slightly showing the room that she was right and it makes Robb want to send Grey Wind to attack them, for the lies they were spewing and for the accusation they had made about Visenya.

As Beric Dondarrion readies himself to kneel in front of Visenya she waves her hand at him stopping him before he reaches the ground "The kneeling is an honor reserved to Daenerys and Daenerys alone. I merely need your word, milord."

Respect is clear in Dondarrion's eyes "Queen Daenerys Targaryen has my sword and alliance at her disposal."

Visenya lets a small smile come to her lips "I am glad, especially after hearing of the good the brotherhood has done in the riverlands." Robb can see that her words makes the older man puff his chest in pride and as he turns back to his beloved, he notices that she is much more tired.

He doesn't say anything before rising and offering her his hand, which she takes instinctively "The conversation will have to wait until princess Visenya is feeling better." His voice is enough to warn anyone that he will not hear anything on the contrary and Jon said that he hadn't really learned anything while he had been playing at Robb the Lord back at Winterfell when they were children; he had learned that from watching their father having the final word.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _King's Landing – 299 AC_

Tywin takes a sip of his wine while looking at the map of Westeros, he is wroth with his family and he doesn't even know _how_ Jamie was able to escape from the clutches of the Northern army. He scoffs knowing that it wasn't only the Northern army, no, they had help from part of the Martell army – even if Doran and Oberyn hadn't been anywhere near the battle.

It is only a matter time until the Martells announce their true allegiance.

Anger is burning through his veins as he gets up from his chair making it topple over to the floor and he throws the wine glass to the other side of the room. It had been too long since he felt this blinding _rage_. He is being bested not by Doran or Oberyn in battle but by a green boy and a _princess._

This isn't going as he had wished.

His daughter is a _mess_. Thinking that she had made all the right moves, but the way Joffrey acts is going to make more riots happen on the city, he is going to make the noble houses want to distance themselves. Olenna Tyrell had returned to the Reach leaving only Margaery and Loras and he knows that she wouldn't do it if something hadn't caught her eye. Which meant something was happening on the realm and he knew nothing about it, there was an _option_ and it was very much real.

He would bet all of his gold that the Martells where involved in it and the Targaryens were as well.

He knew that something would happen, that the Martells had never forgiven him for what happened to Elia. He hadn't thought about Oberyn's true born and how she carried Valyrian blood, how tied she was to the Targaryens and how it would be useful to created bonds with the only remaining Targaryens.

Tywin curses under his breath, underneath the aloofness of Oberyn he had steel and Tywin had forgotten it, he hadn't thought that it would bleed to the other man's daughters. Tywin had been careless even more so because his children weren't ready to be leaders. Jaime was brilliant in being a warrior and commander of the troops but he could not handle a realm. Even if Cersei thought she was the perfect Queen and she was born to lead Westeros - she wasn't, and he hated that the only one of his children that was in the right way to be a good ruler was Tyrion.

How much he hated his son. The _Imp_ was the only one of his children that he could actually see himself in, seven hells, he could even see Joanna in Tyrion. How he despised his dwarf son, he had not only stolen his wife from him but the _good_ traits from their family, he had to be the one that was _truly_ a Lannister, Tyrion had not only stolen his beautiful wife but had _stolen_ Tywin the perfect son, the son that would have made the Lannister name _great_.

Tywin sighs and shakes his head; there was no more time for his tantrum. He goes back to his desk and picks up his quill and begins writing the letter that he should have written a long time ago. He had given too much time for his enemies to grow, he was a Lannister, a lion, he wouldn't let them trample all along him and his family.

 **.**

"Whatever you need doing in your plan, you need to do it _now_."

Varys stops writing his latest report to the queen mother to look at Tyrion. The small man is a little pale, his eyes wide making his scar pull at the skin, he is clearly worried. "What _now?_ "

"Tywin sent a letter to the Martells he is demanding that they send someone to explain themselves about the rumors of treachery to the crown."

"Your father doesn't deal with rumors."

"Exactly, if he is doing this it means he is closing in on something, he will begin to clean house and after the Martells are dealt with he will turn his attention to whom?"

Varys knows exactly what Tyrion is saying, they are without time. He must warn Visenya Martell and have her meet them on Esso, they _mustn't_ linger.

Tywin will want to know how he hadn't been getting information about the Martells and their plan of taking back the throne, how news of Daenerys no longer reached the ears on King's Landing. Varys knows that his head will be forfeit in sight of all this questions and his friendship with Tyrion didn't help him. If Tywin had already sent a letter it meant that they had little time to act, he knows that they don't even have days that the old lion must already be thinking of how to best deal with them – even if he is not sure if Tyrion or himself are at fault, they are the biggest threats to his regime.

"Get Sansa and make her pack, speak to Sarella and send Pod to me I could use his help then meet me here in four hours."

Tyrion can see the slight desperation to live holding on to Varys, something which the eunuch always keeps under wraps and it is enough to make him turn on his heels and obey the other man's words. He knows that the eunuch is a survivor and he is going to do his very best to prosper in the situation they find themselves in and it makes Tyrion _trust_ him as he had never done with anyone that wasn't Jaime.

He tries not to break his step when he thinks back towards his brother, the beautiful and strong lion. His _brother_ , the only one that had given a spec of affection while growing up, the one that had always defended him, the one that had been corrupted by their father and sister who hadn't let Jaime _be_ Jaime, but this twisted version that Tyrion more often than not didn't like, but he still remained his brother. Damn Jaime, but he loved him.

He loved his brother but he couldn't linger in King's Landing if it meant his death, he cannot wait until his brother is healed and functioning without the milk of the poppy for him to say goodbye. It pains him, though something whispers that Jaime wouldn't appreciate if he did something as stupid as going towards Jaime's room to only say his farewell to the only one in their family that he loved and damned everyone with him.

He enters his quarters and he could have jumped in relieve that Sansa is not walking around with Margaery and is actually in their room, she looks up startled by the door slamming shut, her blue eyes fall on him and somehow just by looking at his face she is up from her chair "Is it time to leave?" she asks him.

He nods and she is swiftly moving around the room and he notices that she had left everything mostly organized in some way in which it would be easy to get if they had to make a hasty retreat, as they have to now. Sarella steps away from the shadow and he doesn't waste time in informing her of what is happening, her face goes blank and then she nods to him "I'll also send a letter to my sister" she says before going towards Sansa who in the middle of his explanation stopped what she was doing to pay attention "My sister will do everything in her power to return you to your pack" Sarella shots Tyrion a smirk before turning back to the red head "and so will your lord husband."

Sansa smiles and Tyrion can see that there are tears gathered in her eyes but she doesn't let them fall "Be safe" she urges to Sarella who nods and squeezes one of Sansa's hand before going to the door, she stops before opening "Tell her I am sorry, for… well, she will understand."

"We will" Tyrion assures and Sarella opens the door closing it quietly. Tyrion looks at his wife and is relieved in seeing her resolution in surviving – _together._

Sansa nods at him and continues to pack and he goes to find Pod and tell him to go to Varys. He sighs at the deserted corridor and goes back to his room to help Sansa to finish her pack.


End file.
